KABIL - for duty , for relation , for love
by crazy for abhi
Summary: abhivi story drama story family story kabil movie nahi likhi ha isi liye plz tittle par mat jaiye ga ch 48 is new
1. ch 1

**_daya sir ka birthday ha kal socha tha kal en nayi story update karu gi but time nahi ha toh socha ajj kardu happy birthday daya sir in advance_**

* * *

girl (on phone ) - ha maa..mein bus pahunch rahi hu..kya maa apne toh shoot ka time bhi itna jaldi rakh wadiya..

mother - purvi khud toh tum ajj late uthi ho or mujhe bol rahi ho tumhara bhai bhi pata nahi kaha chale gaya ha

purvi got irritated listning this

purvi - maa mein apse baad mein baat karti hu abhi mein drive kar rahi hu

and she kept the phone..

purvi - yeh maa bhi na..mauka chahiye dantne ka

suddenly the jerked and stop..

purvi - ab iss kya hua..

she got out and checked

purvi - isse bhi abhi kharab hona tha..

she kicked the tyre..

purvi - ab mujhe lift leni hogi kash koi dhang ka insan takrae

**_on other side.._****_in car_**man - yarr maaf karde daya ainda kabhi late nahi houga..

daya - tum jante ho abhijeet tum pure adhe ghate late ho gae ho

abhi - yarr samjh na traffic mein fas gaya tha..

daya - dad ko yeh reason dena ha na..

abhi - daya plz acp sir ko tum hi samjha lena mein unse nahi ladna chahte subha subha..

daya - bhai..

abhi - daya phone rakh de mein drive kar raha hu..kahi koi mere hatho mara gaya (he gave fake laugh ) toh sir chode ge nahi

daya (sad tone ) - or agar apko kahi lag gai toh ...(but he herd a beep sound he seprate the phone and sighted )

**_abhi side.._**abhi started driving the car..suddenly he saw a girl stopping his car by waving hand..abhi stop the car and came out..

abhi - ji kahiye..

purvi - actually meri gadi kharab hogai ha kya app madat lar sakte ha..

abhi - kya mein apki gadi dekh sakta hu..

purvi - sure..

both went near the car..abhi open the bonnet and started working soon he done..after some time

abhi - ek bari try kijiye..

purvi went near car and started it got started ..

purvi - thankgod (to abhi ) thanku so much..

abhi - my pleasure..

he went near his car sat..both went to different direction_.._**_in beuro_**abhi enter all stood up

all - good morning sir..

abhi - good morning..acp sir kaha ha..

voice - chuti par..

all turned saw daya

abhi - huh acp pradyuman or chuti impossible..

daya - kya yarr jab pata ha ki dad kaha jaa sakte ha toh puchte kyu ho..

abhi - matlab headquarters..

daya - hmm..

abhi went to his desk..and started working..

voice - good morning...

all looked at door shreya enter..

shreya (to abhi ) - sorry sir late hogai..

daya - koi baat nahi traffic mein fasgai hogi tum vese mujhe call karsakti thi tum agar esa tha..

abhi (taunting ) - ha shreya ji yeh bike uthata or apko lene pahunch jata sare traffic rules todh kar phir chahe iska saga bhi hi kyu na uss traffic mein fasa fir bhi apko chudane ke liye hi ga..kyu daya ji

all hide there laugh..

shreya - agar esa hoga na sir toh mein inke sath kabhi na bethu..

daya - kyu ?

shreya - abhijeet sir phele phir mein..

voice - kya bate kar rahe ho..

all turned and saw acp...abhi shighted and started doing his work...acp came near..

acp - areh chup kyu hoge mujhe bhi bata au..

daya - kuch nahi dad ajj bus shreya or abhi late hogae..traffic ki wajha se

acp - shreya ka thik ha..lekin (he went near abhi who got up with down head) tum ek senior ho isi liye late maat hua karo..

abhi - toh mein konsa jan much kar late hua tha ghar se exact 8 : 30 hi nikla tha mein...or phir age

daya - abhi relax...

abhi shighted took the file and went to record room..

acp (angrily ) - ajj tak isse apne baap se dhang se baat karni nahi ai..

he nodded in dissapointment..and went..daya went after abhi..

**_in recording room_**

abhi was adjusting the file..daya came from behind

daya - abhi boss..

abhi - hmm

daya - boss chalo na ghum karke ate ha

abhi - ghoom kar ?

daya - ha boss music album ki shooting ho rahi ha chalo na dekh kar ae or tumhe pata ha lead kon ha my favourite purvi..malhotra

abhi - tujhe pata hai na movie nahi dekhta or na hi music videos..

daya - lekin mein toh dekhta hu..

abhi - or sir ka kya..

daya - mein mana lu ga ab chale..

abhi - thik ha

daya - hum baad mein unse mile ge bhi..

abhi - gaurds ka kya kare ge..

daya - post kab ae gi..

abhi - kab sudhrega tu

daya - kabhi nahi..ab chal and he drag abhi..

**_in shooting area_**

people were surrounding the area and director had created a scene..

director - lights , cemra , music and action

purvi came in yellow frock and open hairs with dancer

**_To want me_**

**_You gotta know me_**

**_If you love me_**

**_You gotta show me_**

**_Leja… leja…_**

**_Leja… leja…_**

**_Leja leja re…_**

**_Mujhse door kahin na jaa_**

**_Bas yahin kahin reh jaa_**

**_Main teri deewani re…_**

**_Affsos tujhe hai kya (x2)_**

**_Teri meri kahani nayi ban gayi_**

**_Tu mera ho gaya main teri ho gayi_**

**_Jahaan jaaye tu sang mujhe leja_**

**_Leja.. leja.. leja leja…_**

**_Leja leja re mehaki raat mein_**

**_Chura ke saare rang leja_**

**_Saare rang le ja…_**

**_Raati raati main bheegun saath mein_**

**_Tu aisi mulaqat de ja, mulaqat de ja.._**

here duo came out from the crowded daya was pushing everyone all were angry but abhi was saying sorry to contol them

**_Yeh teri-meri baatein_**

**_Yeh meethe meethe pal_**

**_Yeh bheege bheege mausam_**

**_Mile na humein kal_**

abhi ' s eyes fall on purvi

abhi - oh to yeh ek actress ha

**_Tere liye main hoon_**

**_Mere liye tu hai_**

**_Darr kis baat ka hai_**

**_I wanna know you right_**

**_Boy you got me road side*_**

**_Now I wanna hear you say_**

**_Jahan jaaye tu sang mujhe leja_**

**_Leja.. leja.._**

**_Leja.. leja.._**

**_Leja leja re mehaki raat mein_**

**_Chura ke saare rang leja_**

**_Saare rang leja_**

**_Raati raati main bheegun saath mein_**

**_Tu aisi mulakat de ja_**

**_Mulakaat de ja…_**

**_(Back it up now!_**

**_Leja… leja…_**

**_Get 'em up!_**

**_Leja.. leja… leja…)_**

director - cut it..

all clapped dancer started moving here and there.purvi also got relax..

duo side..

daya ran but gaurd stop

gaurd - kaha..?

daya - cid..

gaurd - shakal se nahi lagta ..

abhi hide his laugh daya glare..him daya show his identity

gaurd - s..s..sorry sir..

daya - its ok (to abhi ) ab chale

abhi nodded..

* * *

sorry everyone mein duo likhne mein haad se jayada kamjor hu or iss baat par mujhe bhi shame fell hota ha ki mein abhidaya cid ki mazboot jodi brothers , cid ki jaan par kabhi nahi likh pati..sorry


	2. ch 2

**_ok guys kabil ke liye ready hojaiye.._**

**_emaan - thanks for waiting and sorry zayada time le liya_**

**_mansi - thanku_**

**_story lover - thanku_**

**_a learning pen - didi jaldi pata lag jae ga_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_anchal - relation ha but kehte nahi_**

**_shweta - pata chal jae ga.._****_ane wali story mein.._**

* * *

sorry everyone mere exam the isi liye update nahi de pai

* * *

**_(note - yeh story lambi chale gi jese vo blood of relation heart of gold lekin nakul nahi ha , arjun hoga , dialogues alag reason alag )_**

* * *

voice - purvi ji..

purvi turned and duo..

purvi (pov) - yeh toh wohi ha jisne meri madat kari mein inhe thanks keh deti hu..

daya waved hand..purvi also waved daya hold abhi hand and near hand..

daya - hello purvi ji..mein daya cid senior inspector..

purvi - kya baat ha mene kuch gadbad kardi..

daya - areh purvi ji darasal baat yeh ha ki mein apka bahut bada fan hu...

purvi - thats shocking cid wale mere fan ha..

daya smile..

daya - kya apka autograph mil sakta ha..

purvi - sure..

daya frowarded the the note book , purvi signed it..

daya - one selfie plz

purvi

daya - abhi ana

abhi - aya..

daya took the position and clicked pic..he saw the pic and shock..

voice - pic achi nahi ai daya..

all turned it was shreya..

purvi - app ?

shreya - inspector shreya senior inspector daya ki gf..

purvi - oh..

shreya (to daya ) - mere sath toh kabhi pic khichwai nahi..apne..

daya - vo..vo..storage full thi abhi ne abhi abhi memory card kardi ha..

abhi - kab ?

daya - ABHI thode seconds pehle hi toh kharda..

shreya - yeh sab drama baad mein karna sir bula rahe ha tumhe..(and she went )

daya - shreya ruko sorry..(daya went after her )

abhi started..moving

purvi - sir..

abhi stop and turned..

purvi - vo aj subha apko dhang se thanku nahi bol pai thanku so much..

abhi - yeh meri duty thi..

purvi - firbhi agar app free ho toh can we coffee right now isse mein apko thanku bhi keh du gi

abhi - sure...

both moved..

**_in coffee shop.._**

purvi - apka kaam kafi difficult hoga na ?

abhi - thoda bahut..jaan ka khatra toh rehta hi ha..

voice - mam

both turned and look a boy

boy - app purvi mam ho na..

purvi - ji..

boy - can i have a pic with u..

purvi - sure (both clicked )

boy - thanku so much mam

purvi - my pleasure..

purvi sat..

purvi - wese app pehle ha jinhone mujhse autograph ya selfie nahi mangi first time..

abhi laughed..

abhi - mein zayda movies nahi dekh ta toh isi liye ajj ke actors ko itna nahi janta..

purvi - phir app konse zamane ko jante ha..(teasingly ) prithviraj kapoor ke ..

abhi (in flow ) - ha..nahi matlab..

purvi started laughing..abhi smile

abhi - kya purvi ji ab mein itna bhi age ka nahi hu

purvi - dekhne se pata lag raha ha ki ap rajesh khana ke time ke ha

abhi - unke diwane toh hum bhi ha..

voice - ae koi nahi hilega

both turned and saw goons had enter in the cafe..

goon (to manager ) - jitne bhi paise ha daal isme..

abhi was going near but purvi stop him

purvi.- mein dekhti hu..

she looked at saucer picked and throw like disc with hit the goons hand goon two came near purvi..

goon - bahut zayada akal ha lekin yeh koi film nahi ha..

he raised hand to slap but purvi hold his hand and twisted..and pushed...

abhi (pov) - wah !

goon came from behind purvi kicked her..purvi felt something at back she turned and saw goons hand was stop in air purvi saw back it was abhi was holding it from behind purvi smile goon turned towards back..abhi kicked his abdomen and then cheeks.. abhi came near purvi and hug her which made purvi shock..

voice - ahhhh..

abhi seprated..purvi turned and saw goon was on floor with knife..

abhi - sorry..

abhi hold purvi ' s waist and picked her she wich shocked her she kicked goons with was at side..soon goons were on floor the cafe door open daya enter with other..with guns in hand..and looked

daya - oh toh yeh yaha ha (to team ) dalo insab ko jail mein..(and he weng near abhi )

daya - kal hi bhage ha jail se or ajj hi pakde ga..

abhi (to purvi ) - thanku so much apne humari madat ki..

purvi - my pleasure and thanks to u apne bhi meri jaan bachai

suddenly a boy got in

boy - purvi mam shot ready ha

purvi (to abhi ) - mein abhi chalti hu hope we meet again

abhi.- same here..

purvi went

daya - kya karu hae kuch kuch loacha ha..

abhi.- kuch kuch hota ha..

daya - wahi toh mein puch raha hu kya hota ha..

abhi - bewakoof mein gane ki baat kar raha hu...

daya - acha toh fir yeh sab kya tha coffee wagera.

abhi - wo darasal subhe car kharab hogai thi unki toh madat kardi mene uske liye thanku kehne ke liye vo mujhe yaha le ai..

daya - oh..

abhi.- vese tera kya hua shreya mane gi nahi

daya - nahi yarr lekin kal mana kar chodu ga..

abhi - kal ?

daya - (angrily ) bhai.

abhi.- ha ha areh janta hu yarr birthday ha tera.

daya - isi liye dad ne kal ek party rakhi ha hotel book karwaya ha..

abhi - wo sab thik ha lekin tu manae ga kese

daya - tu meri madat kare ga..

abhi.- mein.? never mein vese bhi kal nahi aa raha

daya - kyu..

abhi - tum reason jante ho

daya - plz abhi mere liye ajao

abhi - nahi yarr mein kisi ka mood kharab nahi kar na chahta or nahi maa ke samne jana chahta ..

daya - (sighted ) wo tumhare bare mein janti ha abhijeet ki tum yaha ho..(abhi shocked )

abhi - kisne bata ya unhe ? (daya was silent ) dad ne

daya - nahi mene..

abhi (angrily ) - kyu bataya tune boldeta ki mission par mara gaya.

daya - (tearly ) maa tumhara intezar kar rahi ha bhai..har din darwaze par tumhari rah dekhti ha ki tum kab auge unse milne 2 saal hogae ha abhijeet tum unse mile nahi ho mere birthday ke mission ya koi bahana bana kar chale jate ho lekin ab nahi..abhi dad ka kasoor tha vo nahi samjh pae tumhae

abhi - daya mein bus uss insan ke karan nahi anachata

daya - tum matt jana dad ke pass khush lekin plz mere or maa ke liye toh ajao..

abhi - mein nahi aunga thats final..

daya - thik ha maat ana mein bhi nahi manau ga apna birthday..( mummering ) hum tumhare ha hi kon..?

abhi shighted..

abhi - daya plz..

daya - toh ao ge na

abhi - thik ha..ajau ga khush


	3. ch 3

**_dhanu - arreh aiye aiye jarur aiye_**

**_shweta - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_eman - here is ur update_**

**_mansi - toh series mein bhi toh abhi hi milta ha unhe kabhi yadash , kabhi shak_**

* * *

* * *

**_kya guys mujhe laga ache review mile ge lekin apne mera mood hi kharab kardiya on 5 reviews very bad.._**

* * *

**_in beuro_**

acp - agge sab ...daya us criminal ka kya hua..

daya - usse abhijeet or purvi ne pakad liye..

acp - purvi...?

daya - vo actress dad

acp - oh acha..vese kal daya ke birthday ke liye mene ek party rakhi ha sab ana zarur or daya tumhe jise bulana ha..usse bula lena..

abhi - daya tumne sabhi ko toh bula liya ha or kisko bulana ha..

acp - daya jise bulana ha usse yeh bhi baata dena ki sharabiyo or nashe karne walo ki no entry..

abhi - (angrily )ek minute yeh sharabi kisi keh rahe ha app

acp - (angrily ) jise marji kahu tumhe kya..

abhi - or kitne dino tak party ka naam ate yeh tane de ge

acp - jabtak tum jese sharabi zinda ha

abhi - ha mein pita hu batiye kya karle ge app boliye

daya - abhi shant hojao..

abhi - nahi daya ajj nahi mein jankar rahu ga ki har barr yeh tana mujhe kyu marte ha

acp.- awaz neech karo apni samjhe bhool maat apne baap ke samne khade ho tum

abhi - nahi karu ga kya karlo ge

acp - mein tumhari zindagi barbadd kar sakta hu samjhe

abhi - areh mera jeena toh kar rakha ha apne or kitna zindagi barbaad kare ge app

acp - apne baap ke samne

apne app ko mera baap kehna band kijiye pehle..kyuki mein yeh rishta kab ka khatam kar chuka hu mein samjhe app

acp - toh mein bhi tumhe beta nahi manta hu kuki tum uss rishte ke kabhi KABIL nahi n the samjhe mera sirf ek hi beta ha vo ha daya or jo mera dusra beta tha vo toh kabka mar chuka ha drugs wagera ke karan

daya (instantly ) - dad..

abhi - (angrily ) ruk daya..( to acp )agar iss insan ke liye mein mar gaya hu toh mein bhi ajj yeh kehta hu ki app mere liye marr chuki ha (shouted ) samjhe aap

daya (angrily ) - abhijeet bakwass band karo..vo humare dad bhool mat tum ab bhi unhi ka naam piche lagate ho abhijeet pradyuman

abhi kept file on table

abhi- huh abhijeet pradyuman my foot he turned and

abhi.- aii

he colied with the corner of table..

shreya.- (tensly ) sir dhyan se

abhi ignoring her and he went with draging feet

acp (pov) - huh esi harkato se yeh acp bane ke sapne dekh raha ha..

and he nodded in disappointment and went in to the cabin.

shreya - (angrily ) yeh kya kiya daya tumne abhijeet sir ko itna bura bol diya i didn't hope this from u..

and she went..

daya - shreya ruko..

and he went after her

**_in cabin_**

acp was sitting and thinking

**_apka bacha drugs leta ha_**

**_we got the trace of drug.._**

**_ha meine pi ha kya kar le ge app..kuch nahi_**

**_toh nikal jao yaha se.._**

on other side

director - lights , camera and action..

purvi (emotional) - tum mujhe dokha de rahe the ab tak..

man - ha sahi kaha mein sirf paiso se pyar karta hu..

purvi - phir shaadi

man - sab nakli tha ab tumhe markar mein sare paise le jauga...

and the gun shoot..

purvi.- ahhhh..

purvi hold her arm...

director - very good..

purvi fall down..

purvi - ahhh..ahhh

director - purvi tumhe behosh hone ki acting karni ha..

purvi - sir meri arm mein sachme kuch laga ha..

director - what..

all crew ran near her purvi's mother also..

p.m - dikhao..

director - doctor ko bulao jaldi

**_abhi side.._**

shreyacame near abhi..

shreya - jeet bhai..app plz daya ki baat ka bura maat maniye vo gusse mein ap jante ha

abhi - shreya chota bhai ha vo mera mein usski baat ka bura nahi manta..

shreya - thanku bhai

abhi.- kya shreya bhai bhi bolti ho thanku bhi..

voice - abhi..

both turned and saw daya..shreya got up in anger..daya wanted go after her but first he went near abhi

daya - sorry bhai vo mene gusse mene..

abhi - koi baat nahi chote abhi pehle shreya ke pass ja phle..

daya hug abhi and kissed his cheecks..

daya - thanku bhai..

and he ran after him..

abhi smiled on his childhood act he went to flashback..

**_flashback.._**

_little daya was standing in front of mom_

_daya - mom jane do na bahar khelne..(and he was looking at door )_

_mom - nahali ya_

_daya - ha._

_mom - homework karliya_

_daya (in flow ) - ha_

_mom - breakfast karliye.._

_daya - ha.._

_mom- sab karliya hoga lekin room set nahi kara hoga sahi kaha na.._

_daya (in flow )- ha_

_mom - kya !!_

_daya bite his tounge.._

_daya - mom vo_

_mom - daya room thik karo phir jana_

_daya - mom plz vo intezarr kar rahe.._

_voice - maa jane dijiye ise iska room mein dekh lu ga..._

_both turned and saw little abhi_

_daya ran hug him and kissed on cheecks.._

_daya - thanku bhai..(to mom ) mein jaa raha hu khelene.._

_and he rant outside.._

_mom - abhijeet tumne isse bigad rakha ha.._

**_flashback over_**

abhi came out with waiter's call

waiter - sir apka bill

abhi - ohh he took out money from wallet suddenly his eyes fall on his watch

abhi - oh shit 9 bajgae mujhe nikalna hoga daya ka gift lene nahi toh mall band hojae ga..

**_after paying money he ran.._**

**_purvi side_**

p.m - purvi ajj ke incident ke baad mene shooting rok di ha..

purvi.- mom yeh choti si chot ha

p.m- choti chot !! purvi tum par yeh dusra attack tha..i think we should inform cid

boy - mom cid ko bulane ki kya zarurat ha

purvi - ha mom rishab thik keh raha ha jo cafe mein hua or jo abhi hua it is just co incident..

p.m - lekin beta..

purvi - plz maa hum iske bare mein baad mein baad karte ha abhi mujhe shopping ke liye jana ha age bhi mein 5 ghante se yahi bistar par hu i wnat to move out

p.m- mein gaurds bhej du..?

purvi.- koi zarurat nahi i can defence my self..

and she went alone..


	4. ch 4

shweta - tum badam nahi khati sardiyo mein chamanprash toh khati hogi konsi company ka khate ho bata do thodi akal mujhme mil jae gi

dhanu - tagda jhatka ha parso pata chale ga

story lover - yeh toh ane wala waqt hi batae ga

emaan- thanku here is ur update enjoy

priya - thanku

gauri20090 - i also hope ki apko yeh story achi lage

pooja - thanks for review

priyaz - thanku so much dear mujhe khushi hu ki u love my story

lucky - its ok der ae durust ae thanks for reviewing and thanks for motivation

mansi - nahi yarr mazza nahi ae ga phir story rose jesi chalani pade gi

J.S abhi - actually mujhe habbit nahi ha but i will try..thanks for reviewing

anchal - yeh toh waqt bataya ga ki kya hua tha past mein thanks for reviewing..

**_ajj mujhe reply dene maza aya 12 reviews i got today thanks for making my day everyone_**

* * *

P.M (pov )- mein isse akele nahi bhej sakti

**_in mall_**

Abhi enter through the security gate i started beeping Abhi show his badge

Security - cid any problem sir..

Abhi - nahi actually mein yaha shopping ke liye aya hu mere pass gun ha issi liye ese beep karne lag pada kya mein ab

Security - yes sir

abhi went inside..

soon a purvi enter in mall covering her face and pass through gate..and came in..

purvi she looked around

Purvi - lets do the shopping now...

**_on other side_**

Goon - yeh ladki bachni chahiye boss ka order ha

Goon 2 - app fikar maat kariye..iska khel khatam hoga ajj hi..

abhivi were in different section doing shoping in different counter...after some time both went to food counter..

abhi sat on the table..and started waiting for his order..purvi enter and saw him

Purvi (pov) - areh wah shukar koi toh company ke liye

and she went near..

abhi was thinking deeply

\- phirse milkar acha laga..

Abhi turned and saw girl covering face..

Abhi - app ?

Aurvi - lagta ha app bhul gae mujhe areh mein purvi

Abhi - areh purvi apko mein kaha bhool hu

Purvi - can i join u ?

Abhi - ya sure bethiye..(purvi sat opposite ) vese pata nahi tha ki itni zaldi mulakat hogi

Purvi - or mujhe bhi nahi pata tha ki app bhi shoping karne ke liye ae ge

Abhi - mein sirf apne bhai ke liye aya tha

Purvi - u mean daya ke liye ?

Abhi - ji uska kal birthday ha isi liye

Purvi - meri taraf se bhi wish kardijiye ga

Abhi - just a minute app usse khud wish kardijiye ga na kal

Purvi - mein ?

Abhi - ji agar app wish kare gi toh usse kafi khushi hogi..kafi bada fan ha vo apka..

Purvi - agar fan ki khushi isme ha toh mein zarur wish karugi..can u gave me his personal number..

Abhi - ya sure..

abhi gave number daya ' s no.

soon waiter came with abhi's order..

Abhi (to purvi ) - app bhi karlijye order

Purvi (to waiter ) - one coffee

waiter - sure..

and he went..

Abhi.- wese apne yeh chehra kyu dhaka hua ha

Purvi - app jante ha mein ek actor hu agar mene apna chehra dikha diya toh najane kitni bheed hojae gi..and hate crowd..

Abhi.- but they are ur fans

Purvi - fans ha but crowd mein ese..i use to meet them through social media , appointment...ya koi bhi agar selfie ke liye ajae

Abhi - oh..

soon the coffee came both drank..and stood up

Purvi - ab mein chalti hu...

both shake hand in formally and went to different direction

**_in parking lot_**

Purvi (in phone ) - ha mein parso karugi shoot

she herd a crying voice she turned and saw a small child crying in mid of parking..

Purvi - mein baad mein call karti hu

and she kept the call went near the child and picked..

Purvi - ( sweetly ) kya hua baby why u are crying

**_on other side.._**

**_on phone_**

Daya - kaha ho tum yar

Abhi - mein ghar par hu

Daya - jooth ghar par tum nahi tala ha

Abhi - ek minute yeh baat tumhe kese pata chali

Daya - because mein yaha hu

Abhi - tu yaha kya kar raha ha

Daya - nazar rakhne aya hu

Abhi - wah matlab ab uss acp ko yeh shak ha ki mein roz pee kar ata hu..

Daya - bhai mein yaha khud apni marzzi se aya hu

Abhi - or kis baat ke liye nazzar rakh rahe ho mujh par..

Daya - taki tum mere birthday party se pehle kahi or na bhag jao..

Abhi - yarr vishvass kar nahi bhagta

Daya - har bar esa bolte ho..

suddenly a car with full speed pass near from abhijeet abhi instantly step back

Abhi (to car shouting) - abbe andha..

but abhi shock to see purvi he herd voice

voice - abhi are u ok abhi..

Abhi - daya mein tumse baad mein baat karta hu he cut the call and ran..

**_here _****_purvi was trying stop the crying child..suddenly she herd horn sound and turned with shock a car with bright headlights was coming near she kept one hand on her eyes car came with full speed suddenly purvi recived a push child abhi and purvi fall on other side..abhi instantly got up and took out his gun and pointed at gun suddenly he recived a kick gun fall and punch come on his face he fall down_**

Gaurd - kyu bae humari madame ko mare ga he came near him..

voice - ruk jao..

gaurd turned and saw purvi..suddenly a lady came

Lady - mera bacha..

Purvi gave child to the lady

Purvi - apne bache ka dhyan rakhiye..

Lady - sorry mein car mein saman rakh rahi thi or yeh bhag aya

Purvi - koi baat nahi

Lady -.app purvi ha na..

Purvi.- ji..lekin kya hum baad mil sakte ha plz

Lady - apse itni.baat kharli mujhe iss mein khushi ha..

Purvi - thanku

and the lady went..

Purvi came near gaurd..

Purvi (angrily ) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

Gaurd - madame yeh katil apko marna chahta tha..

Purvi turned and shock abhi 's head was bleeding as he fell on car bonnet..she ran near him..

Purvi - kya tum thik ho

Abhi took out his hanky and kept on wound

Abhi - ji

Purvi (turned gaurd ) - how dare u to slap him

Gaurd - uske pass gun thi madame..

Purvi - cid officer jeb mein gun nahi toh tumhari tarha chudiya dalkar gume ge..

Gaurd - c..c..cid..sorry sir mujhe pata nahi tha..

Abhi - its ok

Purvi (to gaurd ) - ab khade khade yaha tamash mat dekho or jao first aid lekar ao

Abhi - mein ese theek hu purvi ji..

Purvi - please first aid karlijiye nahi toh infection ho jae ga..

gaurd brought the first aid purvi started doing abhi 's first aid

Gaurd - madame mein kar

but he stop receiving tough glare from her

soon purvi did the first aid

Purvi - hogaya

Abhi - thanku so much

Purvi - thanku toh mujhe kehna chahiye agar tum time par na ate toh vo gadi mujhe kuchal hi dedeti..

Abhi - but phir bhi yeh baat gatak nahi rahi ki gaddi wale ne horn diya phir

but his talk broke with call he took out

Abhi - ha daya aa raha hu mein areh nahi raste mein..areh bus and he instantly went sit in car and drive


	5. ch 5

guys agar app ko puanar janam chahiye toh plz review i got only 4 review

anchal.- sorry dear actually pichli story mein mujhe review nahi mil rahe isi liye i am nor updating agar kal tak mujhe review nahi milte sufficient toh i shall be deleting Punar Janam also

mansi - tujhe kabhi nahi bhool sakti u are my first and best friend yarr nahi yarr cif nahi or madame dayareya ki jodi soch samjh kar li ha agge twist lane ke liye

guest - thanku

gauri - phele dayareya chapter khatam kardu

story lover - mujhe apke review mil rahe ha don't worry thoda time leta ha waha ane mein and thanks alote for review PJ ready but reviews nahi mil rahe ha mujhe jab mile ge i will update it i need max 6 review only 2 are left wese tum dursra ya dusri shweta didi ho smart and intelligent

JS abhi - i am happy that u one of the writter of fanfiction like my story

guest - thanku here is ur update

lucky - thanku for reviewing and here is ur update

priya - thanku

eman - thanku here is ur update

shweta - di apke liye challenge ha mene mansi ko kaha ha ki ek twist ae ga story mein agge jakar or uska hint pichli stories mein chupa ha just tell vo kya ha or agar apko uska solution mil jae toh please PM karna ..yaha suspense khol diya toh watt lag jae gi

now enjoy everyone and plz review

* * *

door open silent abhi came inside and lights got on..he got straight seeing daya with crossing arms..

Daya - kaha the tum..

Abhi - yarr kam mein phash gaya tha..

Daya - phir yeh chot kese

Abhi - jab tum se baat kar raha tha tab mera wallet chori hogaya or uss chor ke piche bhagkar yeh chot lag gai

Daya (tensly ) - tum thik hona abb

Abhi - ha mein thik hu (pov) agar isse sachai batadi toh yeh chidae ga

Daya - tumne kuch khaya

Abhi - ha bhai khaliya walk bhi karya tumne khaya

Daya - ha khaliya tha ab chalo so jao..

in room

daya kept head on the lap of abhi..and abhi was reading the book

Daya - abhi..

Abhi - hmm

Daya - mera gift lae ho ?

Abhi - hmm

Daya - agar tum lae ho toh acha or mehenga hoga

Abhi - hmm

Daya - wese kya lao ho ?

Abhi - hmm

daya hit his stomach with elbow

Abhi (irritated ) - kya ha ?

Daya - kabse hmm kar rahe ho tum

Abhi - daya tera birthday kal ha ajj nahi kal pata chal jae ga

Daya - lekin

Abhi - agar tu na soya toh tera gift mein rakh lu ga

Daya - huh khadoos

Abhi - acha mein khadoos iska matlab mera gift bhi khadoos toh

Daya - mujhe sone do ge kya mere pyare bhai

abhi smile

soon both sleep

next day..

Daya got up while rubbing his eyes..

and didn't found abhi..

Daya - bhai kaha gaya..

he went out saw abhi working in kitchen..

he lost in past

flashback..

voice - abhi abhi beta..

abhi came with daya

Abhi - yes mom

(duo mother - d.m )

D.m - jab dekho tab daya ke sath ghumte rehte ho khelte rehte ho kabhi meri madat kardiya karo..kitchen mein taki daya ko bhi padhne ka time milne

Abhi - kya mom i hate this kitchen isi liye mein enter nahi karta jab tak app nahi kklbulati

D.m - bychance mujhe kahi jana padhgaya

Daya - offo mummy hotel toh khule ge bhai waha se magwale ga..

A.m - hotel ke khane mein or maa ke khane mein kafi farka hota ha bacho or yeh baat tumhe tabhi samjh ae gi jab tumhe ek din se jayada hotel ka khana khana padhe ga...

flashback

Daya - app sahi ha maa aj app abhi ke pass nahi ha toh vo ajj khud uss jagha khada ha jaha se vo bhagta the kisi time

abhi felt a glare he turned and saw daya..

Abhi - areh daya happy birthday mere bhai..

Daya - thanku boss

suddenly phone rang he took out and saw private number..

Daya - hey bhagwaan birthday wale din bhi case

Abhi - ek baar utha toh sahi shayad kisi or ke liye ho..

Daya - itna hi ha toh tum uthao mein ajke din koi case nahi dekhna chahta..

abhi took phone and accept the kept loudspeaker..daya started going

voice - happy birthday mr.handsome

daya stop on his way and turned and ran and snatched the phone

Aaya - hello shreya

Purvi - shreya nahi purvi hum parso mile the..

daya shocked abhi went to his room

Daya - purvi ji app ne mujhe i mean app ne wish kar rahi ha kahi mein..wese apko mera number kese mila

Purvi - arreh daya ji mujhe toh abhijeet ne diya tha or wish karne ko kaha tha..

Daya - abhi ne..

Purvi - ha hum kal mall mein mile the..

Daya (teasing ) - oh ho toh yeh baat ha..(thanking) wese thanku purvi ji apki wishes ke liye..agar app mind na kare toh kya mein apse gift mang sakta hu

Purvi - kyu nahi daya ji boliye na..

Daya - vo darasal mere dad ne party rakhi ha kya app askiti ha yehi mere liye sabse bada gift hoga..

Purvi - hmm ok daya ji mein ajau gi

Daya - thanku so so much purvi ji..

Purvi - its ok daya ji..

soon daya kept..abhi came with gift box..

Abhi - yele chote tera gift..

Daya - boss gift dene se pehle mujhe yeh bata au kal purvi ke sath kya kar rahe the

Abhi - areh vo shopping mall mein milgai thi bus..

Daya (teasing ) - kuch zayda hi mil rahe ho..aj kal

Abhi - dono coincidence the..or mera chod shreya mili tujhe

Daya - nahi yarr mujhe ignor kar rahi ha pass jata hu toh door jati ha..kuch karo yarr..

Abhi - ek kaam kar ready hojae phir dekhte ha kya kar sakte ha..

**_in party.._**

acp and his wife (duo 's mother ) was welcoming all daya enter

D.m - daya beta raat ko kaha chale gae the

Daya - maa mein abhi ke sath tha..

D.m - ( happily ) abhi ke sath abhi aya ha kya..

voice - mein yaha hu maa..

abhi came and touch her feets..acp turned his face in anger..d.m hug abhi and shed tears..

D.m - kitna bada hogaya tu..abhi (abhi laugh ) or bhi zayda sundar lagta ha tujhe meri yaad nahi ati..kya ?

Abhi - ati ha na maa..

d.m - toh ghar ajana beta

abhi seprated her from hug and clean her tears..

Abhi - (looking at acp who was glaring at him ) maa iss ghar ss rishta tod chuka hu mein or jab iss ghar ke bade sadsy ke liye hi jab mein ma...

Daya (instantly cut ) - abhi..chalo na kuch khate ha and he drag him..

d.m went near acp..

D.m - suniye abhi ne vo kaam galati se kiya tha maff kardijiye usse..

Acp.- galtiya bar bar nahi hoti vrinda

Vrinda - kya app ko apne bache par bharosa nahi ha..

Acp (straightly ) - vo mere bharose ke kabil nahi ha samjhi

and he went..

**_duo side_**

Abhi - dekha tumne vo acp kese ghoor raha tha

Daya - bhai plz maa ke samne wesi bate na karo

voice (surprising ) - abhi bhaiya

both turn and saw girl .. girl ran near abhi and hug him

Abhi - kesi ho divya

Divya - mein achi hu bhaiya...bhaiya appne 2 salo mein mujhe yaad nahi kiya kya

Abhi - areh bahut kiya socha mil au

Divya - toh ajate na ghar..

Abhi - next time auga paka..

Divya - roshni , mom dad sab khush honge apse milkar..bhaiya abhi mein chalti hu dost bula rahe ha..

Abhi - jao or enjoy karo

..soon purvi came with a girl..

Purvi - happy birthday daya..

Daya - thanku purvi ji mujhe khushi hui ki app yaha ai..

Purvi - yeh lo tumharare liye (she pass on bouquet )

Daya - iski kya zarurat thi..

Girl - rakh lijiye sir humari behen gift kam hi deti ha..

Durvi - iccha..bus..

Iccha - sorry...

Purvi - inse milo yeh ha meri sister iccha..

Duo - hello..

Voice - daya idhar ana..

Daya - aya..mein zara..

Purvi - jaiye..

(daya went )

Abhi - wese iccha ji app kya karti ha..

Iccha - mein ek drama company mein kaam karti hu..

Abhi - ohh..

soon daya came..with sad face.

Abhi - kya hua kya baat ha...tera muh kyu fool gaya..

Daya - shreya nahi ai uska pariwarr agaya ha..unhone kaha vo apni dadi dada ji ke pass gai.ha gujrat..

Abhi - daya ek minute mein ek call karke aya ..

and he went aside

Acp - daya chalo beta cake katte ha..

Daya - dad..abhi

Acp - daya guest wait kar rahe ha..

Daya shighted and went near cake..

he cut the cake abhi also came there he feed him to also..again all guest become busy..

Voice - may i have ur attention guys..

all looked at abhi on stage..

Abhi - guys jesa app jante ha ki mera bhai shaadi ke layak hogaya ha..toh ajj isi party mein mene socha ha ki uski engagement fix karde..or uski engagement mein kal kar va raha hu..or vo bhi purvi ki behen **iccha** ke sath..

Acp family , purvi and daya was hell shocked to herd that..all started congratulating the couple..


	6. ch 6

**_sorry guys meri tabiyat thik nahi ha so mene chapter chota likha ha bada banane ke liye lyrics add kiye ha actually i am suffering from high fever kal apko p.J ka update mil jae ga_**

story lover - sorry dear mein batana bhool gai ha rishab purvi ka bhai ha

**_thanku mansi , shweta , pooja , lucky , priya , dhanu , gauri , guest , anchal for review i cann't thanks everyone alone due to weakness sorry everyone_**

mansi - tera socha ha mene lekin time lage ga

* * *

**_in gujrat_**

**_at home.._**

shreya was getting ready for sleep suddenly her phone rang..

Shreya - hello

Divya - shreya tum please mumbai ajao

Shreya - kya hua divya

Divya - shreya daya bhai engangament kar rahe ha kal

Shreya - lekin mein toh yaha hu

Divya - vo tum se nahi purvi ki behen iccha se kar raha ha..

Shreya shocked..

Shreya - daya ki itni himat..lekin mein bhi kaam nahi hu mein yeh sagaii nahi hone du gi..divya meri abhi ke abhi mumbai ki ticket bool karva..(she kept the call )

Shreya (angrily ) - Mari sathe prema ane koi bija sathe sagai daya Tame tuti gaya

(pyar mere sath or sagaii kisi or ke sath daya tu toh gaya )

**_next day_**

**_in party.._**

divya , abhivi , daya all were enjoy the saggai

suddenly divya phone rang...

Divya - hello

Shreya - kaha ha tu

Divya - sagai mein tu kyu nahi ai

Shreya - (taunting ) tumhare bhai ne invitation nahi diya

Divya - kya

Shreya - zara apne daya bhai phone dena

Divya - ok..

Divya.- (to daya ) bhaiya call ha..

and he throw phone..

Daya - kiska ha ?

Abhi - usse kyu puch raha ha khud hi sunle..

daya attached the phone person on other side..

Shreya - sale kute kamine..

daya looked at abhi who was hiding his laughter other also

Shreya - gando awara pagal sagai kar raha ha ruk tu wahi ruk dekhti hu kese sagaii hoti ha teri and she kept the phone..

abhi , iccha , divya , shreya parents , purvi and other started laughing..

S.f - bapre abhijeet beta meri beti ne ajj tak kisi ko itni galiya nahi di..

Daya - abhi tere karan vo or naraz ho ragai..

Abhi - areh kabtak naraz rahe gi..vese babaal iccha tum dono ka sagaii ki shubkamne

Couple - thanku..

Acp (pov) - yeh kisi din mere pure pariwarr ke sath sath cid mumbai ki naak katwae ga..

**_shreya side_**

cab stop near the palace shreya gave money to cab and ran

Cab -.madame change..

Shreya - rakhle..

Cab - thanku..

**_in palace.._**

shreya enter..and saw daya sitting with ichha

she came forward

Shreya - wah cid ke senior inspector daya

wah..

all started looking

Shreya - nach gana mere sath , ishq ladhaya mere sath barish mein ghoome mere satb or shaadi iske sath yehi ha cid officer ka wada..

all even guest were hidding there laugh..shreya came near abhi

Shreya - bhaiya app toh sab jante the (to vrinda ) or maa ji app bhi..

Daya - shreya..shant

Shreya - ae gando beech mein maat bol

Iccha - tum isse gali kyu de rahi ho..

babal hug her from back..

Babal - meri bholi iccha gando ka matlab pagal hota ha..gujrati mein

shreya got confuse..she turned all started laughing..shreya left confuse purvi felt little sorry

Purvi - relax phele taiyar hoja phir batate ha..

Shreya - kis cheez ke liye

Purvi - apni or daya ki sagaai ke liye..

shreya shocked all started clapping and hooting

Shreya - yeh sab ho kya raha ha mujhe samjh nahi aa raha..

S.m - phel tum humare sath chalo sagaai hojae phir batate ha

Vrinda - jaldi taiyar karke lana meri bahu ko

_Freedy -Hey ji re jhat pat par ulat palat_

_Abhi - Natkhat jat latak matak_

_Lachak machak, lachak machak_

_Chaal chalat jaat.._

**_abhi pushed daya down the stage_**

_S.f - Ae chhora gaando dhaiyo_

**_purvi came with shreya who was in pink in gown and shying_**

_Daya - Re tere mukhde main heere panne jade_

_Latko jhatko jiyara kare_

_Abhi -Tera ghunghta bhi ghaaghre jaisa ude_

_Latko jhatko jiyara kare_

_Ae chhora gaando dhaiyo_

_Daya - Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Jo taro photo na thi, na thi, na thi_

_Jo taro photo na thi tophotocopybanchal se_

**_shreya hold purvi's hand and came opposite to daya_**

_Shreya - Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Jo taro photo na thi, na thi, na thi_

_Taro photo na thi to photocopy banchal se_

_Jo taro photo na thi to photocopy banchal se_

_Ae chhora gaando dhaiyo_

_Abhi - Arre dhichkyon dhoom tere thumke dhamaake_

_Sun sun ke sher mera dil kaa dahaade_

_Purvi - Haan.. haan.. haan.._

_Meow meow kaahe shekhi baghaare_

_Bille ko dil ke tu sher pukaare_

_Abhi - O lalkaaro na.. hann phatkaaro na.._

_Mere jungle mein dangal na chaal se_

_Daya - Gaali bhi gori tere hothon se chaal se_

_Gaali bhi gori tere hothon se chaal se_

_Gaali bhi gori tere hothon se chaal se_

_Jo teri gaali na thi, na thi, na thi_

_Jo teri gaali na thi to jora jori banchal se_

_Ae chhora gaando dhaiyo_

**_dayareya came together_**

_Daya - Suraj saja doonga, chanda bichha doonga_

_Kadmon mein keh de jo tu haan.._

_shreya-Suraj thakela hai, chanda akela hai_

_Bore kar tu mujhko na.. aa.._

_D__aya-Apna bana loon aa.. dil mein basa loon aa.._

_Tasveer main teri haan.._

**_babal and icha also came on stage.._**

_Poori nahi se to aadhi bhi chaal se_

_Poori nahi se to aadhi bhi chaal se_

_Tere mann mein jagah, jagah, jagah_

_Tere mann mein jagah thodi thodi banchal se_

_Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Tu na thi to taro photo banchal se_

_Jo taro photo, jo taro photo_

_Jo taro photo na thi, na thi, na thi_

_Jo taro photo na thi to photocopy banchal se_

_Jo taro photo na thi to photocopy banchal se_

_Ae chhora gaando dhaiyo_

**_after engagement_**

acp and vrinda were attending guest and team was busy

Shreya - mujhe tang karne ka yeh bekar idea kis ka tha

Freedy - shreya yeh idea humare abhijeet sir ka ha..

Shreya - bhaiya app esa koi karta ha kya ?

Abhi started laughing..

Shreya - ab hassiye mat or bataiye yeh plan kab banaya tha apne..

Divya - kya mein batau...

shreya shocked

Shreya - tu bhi mili hui ha..

Divya - yes..darsal app jab chale gai thi toh families ne sagaii ka muhrat nikal wa liya tha lekin apki narzgi ne apko gujrat pahuncha diya..

or phir

**_flash back_**

_in birthday party_

_all were seeing with the shock_

_Acp - freedy jara check karna isne agar drink ki ha toh dhake markar bahar nikalna_

_Freedy - sir mein_

_Acp - ha nahi toh mein uski jagha tumhe cid se nikal du ga samjhe.._

_Freedy with fear went near abhi and started looking at him carefully..and smelling abhi was shocked_

_Abhi - freesy mein guestes ke samne khada hu or yeh kya harkate kar rahe ho_

_Freedy (shouted to acp ) - sir inhone ne nahi pi rakhi..._

_all guest started laughing abhi felt humiliated.._

_Man - (taunt ) kya pradyuman tum bhi bache par esa shak karte ho_

_to avoid his bro for futher taunt daya change topic_

_Daya - yeh kya bol rahe ho bhai i am sorry to say mein iccha se pyar nahi karta mein Shreya se pyar karta hu.._

_abhi smile that_

_Abhi - abe tu kya bol raha ha mein teri baat thodi na kar raha hu_

_Freedy - toh app kis ki baat kar rahe ha sir_

_Abhi - iccha or babal ki sagai ki baat kar raha hu.._

_Daya - matlab icha ki sagai babal se ho rahi ha.._

_Babal - ha daya mein tumhe invitation dene hi wala tha party ke baad.._

_Abhi - babal tune toh invite kar liya ab mein tumhe invite karta hu daya or shreya ki sagaii ke liye or wo bhi kal_

_Daya - abhi shreya naraz ha_

_Abhi - mere pass plan ha_

_and he narrated everything all looked at s.f after that_

_S.f - beta agar shreya ese razzi hoti ha toh mein bhi khush hu.._

**_flashback over_**

Divya - or age ki kahani apke samne ha...

Shreya - (to abhi ) bhai mein apko nahi chodu gi.

Abhi - areh yarr daya se dushmani hatai or ab humse karli..this is not fair yarr

Shreya - then i need one thing kya

Abhi - kya ?

Shreya - bhabhi

Abhi - kis ki bhabhi

Shreya - meri bhaibhi..

Abhi - areh abhi toh lae ga..(indiacting iccha ) babal bhi toh tere bhai jese ha..agar hum dono ka yarr ha ha

Shreya - bhai mujhe apko wife chahiye..

abhi started coughing..

All - oe hoe..

Abhi - mein jara hu khabri ka call ha..

and he ran all laughed..


	7. ch 7

**_thanku story lover , shweta , mansi , dhanu , anchal ,guest , abhi's ira , gauri, emaan , lucky, priya for your get well soon wishes..and review_**.

shweta - agar abhi razz khol diya toh review kaam hojae ge just relax..and review

abhi's ira - excited sabhi ha even mein bhi

lucky - here is ur update thanks for review

dhanu - thanku..

priya - thanku

mansi - maff karde agge se dhanu ki baat manu gi khush ?

anchal - thanks for review and wish dear

emaan - here is ur update thanks for review

story lover - glad to know that u are loving the story thanks for review and wishes

gauri - thanks for review and wish

now enjoy story

* * *

**_at night_**

purvi sat with thud on bed and lied..

purvi - what a busy day..

iccha - ab pehle mein change kar au phir tu kar lena..

purvi - jaldi ana..

iccha went in room

voice - purvi beta zara idhar ana..

purvi - aii maa..

and she went..

**_in washroom.._**

iccha enter suddenly her she smell something

iccha - yeh smell..toh jasmin ki ha..

and she started searching her eyes fall on freshner

iccha - OMG yeh yaha kya kar raha ha..

she took that and went outside the room and looked down purvi helping P.m

iccha - mom

p.m - ha bolo

iccha - purvi ko jasmine ki smell se allergy haina..

p.m - ha

iccha - toh washroom mein yeh jasmine ka freshener kisne lagaya..

purvi and p.m shocked

iccha - mom ap janti haina purvi ko allergy ha isse or isse laga bhi vaha jaha ghutan ho..

p.m - isse mene nahi lagaya..

purvi - yeh kya ho raha ha pehel shooting , phir mall , ab ghar..

p.m - mujhe dar lag raha ha bahut

iccha - i think hume cid ko bula lena chahiye..

purvi was going to against but p.m stop

p.m - nahi purvi ab nahi iccha tu call kar..

iccha - purvi tere pass number hoga abhijeet ka..(purvi nodded ) toh de..

rishab - di cid ko bulane ki kya jarurat ha

p.m - tum chup raho cid ae gi toh ae gi..

iccha dialled a number..

**_abhi side_**

abhi was reading his phone rang he looked and picked

abhi - senior inspector abhijeet here

iccha - hello abhijeet sir...mein iccha

abhi - ha boliye iccha ji

iccha - abhijeet ji app plz foren puri cid team ko lekar humare ghar aasakte ha

abhi - kya baat ha..

iccha - app sab yaha aiye phir batate ha..

abhi - hum aate ha..

**soon cid team reached to purvi's mansion..it was a big bunglow consist of a pool and a garden..**

**in bunglow**

acp - bataiye naina ji (p.m )apne hume kyu bulaya

naina - acp sahab pichle kuch dino se meri beti purvi par humale ho rahe ha

all shocked..

iccha - kabhi goli , kabhi car se toh kabhi allergy se purvi ko shikar bana raha ha khooni

abhi - matlab jo humla app par maul hua tha vo bhi ek sajish thi..

purvi - ji

daya - mall hadsa ?

purvi - darasal purvi narrated everything..

agar abhijeet na hota toh kuch bhi ho sakta tha...

daya - agar car se humla hua ha toh nuber plate toh lagi hogi

abhi - vo plate nakli thi mein isse hadse ka pata kar raha tha isi liye late hogaya tha raat ko..

acp - purvi ji abb app fikar maat kijiye humari master mind ko pakd le ge

naina - sir mein kya kehti hu ki app ka koi bhi eo officer meri beti ke sath rahe ya purvi ko undercover kar dijiye..

acp - yeh kya bol rahi ha app

naina - acp sahab mein apni beti ki raksha ke liye keh rahi hu...

acp - hum apki chinta samjte ha lekin

naina - lekin vekin kuch nahi acp sahab apkoh meri beti ki madat ke liye yeh intezam karna hoga..varna mein dig ko kahu gi..

acp - thik ha thik ha (pov) agar inke case mein padh gae toh baki important case hath se nikal jae ge ek kaam karta hu abhijeet ko lagata hu kamse kam beuro or mujhe shanti mile gi..

acp.- thik ha naina ji apki beti purvi ki sukraksha ab abhijeet kare ga or purvi uski ke ghar mein ruke ga..

abhi shock..

abhi - sir mein

acp.- ha tum or agar koi problem ha toh job chod do..

abhi become angry but calm

abhi - (pov) itni jaldi app mere se picha nahi chudva pae ge (to all ) mein purvi ko security dene ke liye taiyar hu

acp came near

acp (chewing tone ) - yaad rakhna wo harkat mein sehn nahi karu ga agar tumne kuch galat kane ki koshish ki ya koi complaint mili then i will shoot u understand

abhi started looking here and there to ignore..team started going

abhi (to purvi ) - app apna smaan bandh lijiye..

purvi nodded and went

naina - (teary ) meri bachi ka dhyan rakhna bahut pyar se pala ha usse..

abhi - ji ?

iccha (irritated ) - maa wo shaadi karke thodi na lekar jaa raha usse..

naina - phir bhi beta..

abhi - ji..

naina - hosake toh usse ghar ka sara kaam sikha dena..or mujhe maaf karna mene use ghar ka koi bhi kaam nahi sikhaya..

abhi sighted seeing the drama

iccha - maa vo rakhe ga dhyan ab app room mein jaiye hmm

iccha took naina inside..purvi came with bag..abhi hold the bag..and started moving..rishab was felling sad..

**_in abhi ' s home.._**

abhi open the door..

purvi enter in and saw an open kitchen..three rooms two were facing opposite and one room up

abhi - maff kijiye ga ghar thoda chota ha..

purvi - ghar toh ghar hi hota ha chahe wo chota ho ya badha

abhi - aiye mein apko room dikha deta hu...

and he took her to the room which was near to his as opposite one he had booked for daya only..abhi open the door

abhi - aiye..yeh raha apka room 24 hrs water supply , ac ha

purvi - ek minute ek minute..(abhi stop ) kya tum pehle hotel mein kaam karte the

abhi - nahi kyu ?

purvi - tumhara yeh sab andaz dekh kar lagta ha..(abhi down his head ) plz mere sath as a friend treat karo .

abhi - koshish karuga..vese agar apko kuch chaiye ho toh mera room sath mein ha..

purvi nodded

abhi went..

purvi looked at wall and found duo pics..

she kept bag on the bed and started tooking out the clothes and adjust in almirah

**_in abhi's room.._**

abhi came out from his washroom after changing..his phone started buzzing..he picked up

abhi - ha bol daya..

daya - tumhari lottery lag gai boss chutiya mil gai..

abhi - matlab

daya - dad ne tumhe purvi ki protection ke liye beuro se chuti dedi ha..

abhi (shock ) - what..

daya - ji abb rahi yeh ghar par aram se..

abhi - lekin yeh galt ha protection ke liye beuro se chuti..

daya - tum dad se hi baat karo iss bare mein now bye good night...

and he kept phone..


	8. ch 8

story lover - sorry for short chapter and i if readers are happy then i am also happy thanks for reviewing

shweta - thanku wese apne abhi tak PM par answer nahi diya ki mere ane wale twist mein kya hoga

anchal - flashback kya pura vaha le jaugi lekin thode dino baad as a Christmas gift

abhi 's ira - thanku here is ur update

eman - here is ur update thanks for review

priya - thanku dear

gauri - lekin bichare abhi ki waat lag jae ge just read this

learning pen - abhi kachi hu didi jab practice karu gi or apki story read karu gi toh mein kuch naya seekhne ki koshish karu gi but iske liye plz apni story update kardo plz plz

mansi - oh madame apne mujhe order diya tha bed se na uthne ko lekin app khud bed par beth kar soo rahi ha bina review kiye uska kya ?

now enjoy guys review karke batana kesa laga

* * *

abhi felt a glare he turned and saw purvi..purvi was standing and looking at him

Abhi - ji..

Purvi - tumne coat utar diya

Abhi - wo mein duty hours mein dalta hu ..ghar par ese hi rehta hu vese apko kuch kaam tha..

Purvi - ha paani lena tha

Abhi - mein deta hu..

both move towards kitchen and gave water to her..

soon both move to sleep as they were tired

**_next morning.._**

purvi got up switch off the arlam got ready in track suit..and went to garden outside..for joging soon she came back and saw abhi in kitchen he was also in track suit..

Purvi - tum bhi kya bahar gae the abhi turned and saw purvi

Abhi - nahi mein upar tha isi liye mein garden mein dikhan nahi..

purvi came near him..

Purvi - tumhe kese pata mein garden mein hu..

Abhi - cid officer hu sab par nazar rakhta hu..

Purvi (naughtly ) - ae hae itni nazar rakhte ho toh batao kitni ladkiya patai ha..

Abhi - ek bhi nahi

Purvi - matlab abhi tak kuware ho..or singal bhi

Abhi - ha

Purvi - age dekhi ha apni

Abhi - areh ab bhi jawan hu

Purvi - galat fehmi mein ji rahe ho tum or jawaan...

Abhi - areh ladkiya marti ha..mujh par

Purvi - apne apko na salman khan maat samjho

Abhi - mein sach keh raha hu apko vishvass nahi toh beuro mein puchlo

Purvi - acha chodo ye topic vese (looking at pan ) kya bana rahe ho

Abhi - dinner bana raha hu

Purvi - mein basi khana nahi kahti..

Abhi - mein bhi nahi khata..purvi ji app kamal ki baat karti ha ek ladka kitchen mein rehkar subha ke waqt eggs fry kar raha ha..to breakfast hi bana raha ho ga na..

Purvi - mein kuch madat karu

Abhi.- areh nahi ready hogaya ha app bus beth jaiye..

**_soon abhi adjusting table purvi stand _**

Purvi - koi cook hi rakh lo

Abhi - cid wala hu bharosa nahi rakhta kisi par kab badle ke liye zehar mila de..

Purvi - maid toh hai na..

Abhi - ha lekin hafte mein ek baar ati ha..

Purvi - esa kyu

Abhi - ghar mein sirf mein rehta hu..

Purvi - daya bhi toh rehta ha ?

Abhi - nahi vo apne pariwarr ke sath rehta ha..

Purvi - lekin vo toh tumhara saga bhai hai na..

Abhi - ha..

Purvi - matlab vo family bhi tumhari ha

Abhi - ha..

Purvi - toh tum log ek sath kyu nahi rehte..

abhi stop on his way..

Abhi - bus ese hi mujhe alag rehna pasand ha..(trying to change topic ) tum juice lo gi

Purvi - ha..

Abhi went inside and brought breakfast..

both had a breakfast soon they finished abhi picked Utensils and kept in kitchen

Purvi - tumhe beuro nahi jana kya..

Abhi- apki suraksha ke liye sir ne mujhe chutiya de di apko shoot par nahi jana kya...?

Purvi - nahi actually mujhe ek movie mil chuki ha uske character ki study ke liye mujhe ghar par hi rehna hoga..

Abhi - thik ha phir mein jab tak kaam nipta leta hu..

both went to different direction..

abhi started doing work in kitchen washing utensils..purvi sat on the sofa with papers..

Purvi (pov ) - toh scene mein ek gunda ladki ko chedta ha or ladki dhaka dekar bhagti ha auto mein or phir chale jati ha gunda dusra auto pakad kar piche ata ha..ab mein ye scene ka practical try kese karu..rishab bhi nahi ha...(suddenly her eyes fall on abhi working in kitchen ).

purvi - abhijeet

Abhi - hmm

Purvi - chalo na kahi ghumne chalte ha

Abhi - ghumne lekin apko toh kaam

Purvi - thoda mind fresh hojae ga marine drive par chale..

Abhi - thik ha mein gadi nikalta hu..

Purvi - gadi nahi auto se chalte ha..

Abhi - auto se kyu..

Purvi - plz na chalo..

Abhi - ok..

**_in park.._**

Purvi - abhijeet ek baat batau mujhe tumhari ek madaat...

Abhi - kesi madat ?

Purvi - wo darasal ek scene ha mujhe practically practice karni ha toh kya tum madat kar sakte ho..

Abhi - kesa scene ?

Purvi - bus chota sa scene ha..apko mijhe chedna ha..uske baad mene dhaka dekar auto mein beth kar ghar jana ha or app mera picha kare ge dusre auto mein...

Abhi - d..d..dekhiye yeh ched chad mujhse na ho pae ga..

purvi - plz abhijeet plz ..

Abhi - s..s..sorry

Purvi - dekho agar tum nahi karo ge toh mein movie mein best nahi de paugi or agar mein best na de pai toh fans bura majae ge or tumhara bhai daya bhi toh plz daya ke liye..

Abhi - thik..ha

purvi started removing his coat abhi shocked..

Abhi - yeh yeh kya kar rahi ha app..

Purvi - areh koi gunda dekha ha ese coat mein..

Abhi - app chodiye mein karluga..plz..

abhi sighted..and removed the coat..purvi started opening his shirt button..abhi shock and step back

Abhi - yeh kya kar rahi ha purvi ji or kya irada ha apka iss public place par..

Purvi - hey bhagwann (to abhi ) bewakoof mein tumhari shirt thodi na utar rahi hu...do char button khol rahi hu.

Abhi - ek kaam kariye jo karna mein karu ga lekin app hume ese hath maat lagaiye..

Purvi - thik ha buttons kholo..or collar upar karo cuffs kholo..shirt bahar nikalo..

(abhi was doing same ).

Purvi - very good

Abhi (pov ) - hey bhagwaan kaha phas gaya purvi ji ne toh mujhe police se gunda bana diya..

Purvi - chalo ab shuru karte ha..

**_on footpath_**

purvi was moving normally..(whistled, whistled ) purvi stop abhi came in gunday dress up..

Abhi (style ) - ae item kaha jaa rahi ha ese matak matal kar..

purvi was hidding her laugh..

Abhi - ae haye kahe toh hum chod de..

purvi started moving abhi hold her arm and pulled purvi pushed and ran and sit in auto abhi also ran but suddenly people stop him..

P 1 - kyu bae kya chal raha yaha

P 2 - ladki ched ta ha..

abhi - ye..ye..kya bol raha he app dekhiye hum kisi ko bhi ched nahi rahe the

P 3 - toh kya izzat de raha the

abhi - app kya galat samjh rahe ha..plz meri baat suniye..

P 2 - yeh log na ese nahi sudhre ge..maro..

and they started beating abhi..**_.soon a car stop.._**a well built man came out.

Man - itni bheed kyu ha yaha

Man came nera crowd and shock to see abhi..

Man - abhi..

**_at abhi's home_**

Purvi got down and started waiting.

Purvi - yeh abhijeet kaha reh gaya

**_abhi side_**

man started pushing people..and went near abhi..

Man - abhi tu thik ha abhi...

Abhi - mein thik hu daya..

daya picked him up..daya was angry seeing abhi's condition

Daya (to people ) - jante ha app kise maar rahe ha..

P1 - ek gunday ko marr rahe ha..

Daya - yeh gunda nahi cid officer ha

P 2 - ajj kal cid officer bhi ladki chedte ha..

Daya shocked to herd

Daya - abhi tune

Abhi - ek minute yarr mujhe batane de..

and he narrated everything..

P3 - matlab vo ladki actoress thi

Abhi - ji mein uski scene mein madat kar raha tha..app chahe park ke cctv dekh sakte ha vo mere satb ai thi..

P 1 - hume maaf kardijiye sir hume laga..

Abhi - aplogo ko sorry mata kahiye apne jo kiya acha kiye ek ladki ko chedne wale ke sath yehi hona chahiye lekin plz yeh dhyan se dekhiye ga ko vo ladki ko ched hi raha hai na kahi koi drama jese aj

P 2 - samjh gaya sir..

Daya - chalo tumhe chod du..


	9. ch 9

**_thanku every one for reviewing_**

shweta - apko ek or hint deti hu author notes mein hi yeh razz chupa ha

priya - thanku

anchal - thanku here is ur update

dhanu - shukar ha itne dino baad apka bada review aya..i was too much missing u..wese yeh mera hi plan tha..;)

abhi - thankuuuuu vese ajj suraj kaha se nikla ha ha ha (don't mind i was missing u )

mansi.- shant hojae sabhi ae ge..and dear u can contact me through PM any time..kyuki mein yaha nayi hu isi liye review del karne nahi ate

or ha mood kyu kharab ha kya baat ha..

story lover - apka intezaar yehi khatam hota ha

gauri - thanku so much

eman - here is ur update

gautam - shukar ha app ne bhi review kiya i was missing ur review

NOTE - due some technical error i would not be updating PJ today i could only update this story because i wrote it yesterday

here is today's update enjoy...

* * *

purvi was waiting outside the house and looking at watch

purvi - kafi der hogai abhi tak aya kyu nahi shayad auto nahi mila hoga.

soon a car stop near her..daya came out and from another door abhi came out daya supported abhi..purvi was shocked..

purvi - areh ye kya hua..

daya - purvi ji pehle app darwaza kholiye...plz

purvu - abhi kholti hu

she took the keys from daya and open the door..

and took abhi to the bed..

abhi - yarr mein thik hu itni chot nahi ai ha

purvi - mujhe batae ge hua kya ha

daya - abhi ki logo ne pitai kardi ..

purvi - kya lekin kyu ?

daya - logo ko laga ki yeh tumhe sachme ched raha ha..

purvi - i am so sorry abhijeet matlab meri wajh se..tumhe

abhi - its ok purvi ji isme apki koi galti nahi thi..

daya - purvi ji app plz abhi ki shirt nikal de gi almirah se..

purvi - ya..

daya (to abhi ) - tum shirt utaro..

abhi sighted and removed his shirt..daya started applying the ornament..purvi brought the shirt

daya - (naughtly ) shukar abhi log tere piche..jute lekar nahi bhage jese wo delhi wali ladki bhagi thi..

and he remembered the scene and laughed..but stop seeing hard glare

purvi - delhi wali ladki..?

daya - ha purvi ji humne apni hassi kese roki thi hume pata..

purvi - mujhe bhi bataiye na kya hua tha

daya looked at abhi with naughty smile who glare and said no..

daya - purvi ji baat yeh hui thi ki hum cemra man ke get up mein the..(abhi started looking here and there )

daya - hume ladki ko naam se dhuna tho toh fir yeh ek ladki ke pass pahunch isne usse 2 bar pucha ladki ko laga yeh ched raha ha toh hath mein chappal lekar dorahaya bheed ikatha hogai..

daya started laughing purvi also started laughing..daya stop receiving a hard glare frim his bro..daya 's phone started ringing..he picked

daya - hello aa raha hu dad..ji..(to abhi ) mujhe nikalna hoga dad tumhe pata ha or ha dhyan rakhna apne..

and he went

purvi - i am sorry abhijeet but u know vo scene..

abhi - koi baat mahi purvi ji...

and he started wearing his shirt..

purvi - mein help karu dalne..

abhi - areh nahi hogaya bus..

purvi - ab tum thik ho..

abhi - ha ab mein thik hu..

suddenly purvi's phone started ringing...

purvi - mummy ka call ha mein abhi...

abhi - app room mein call kar sakti ha

purvi went to her..

**_purvi room_**

purvi - ji maa

p.m - kesi ha tu ?

purvi - mein achi hu maa

iccha - koi hamla hua kya ?

purvi - iccha mujh par nahi lekin abhijeet par hogaya ?

iccha and p.m - kya !!

purvi - darasal hua yeh ki (and she narrated everything..)

iccha was laughing..

p.m - tujhe hassi aa rahi ha (to purvi ) purvi tere iss practical ki wajha se bichare ko kitni chote ai hogi.

purvi - wo toh ai ha..

iccha - tune usse sorry kaha ?

purvi - ha boldiya ha..

p.m - vo kesa ha ab ?

purvi - vo thik ha abhi aram kar raha ha

p.m (shock ) - tere room mein

purvi (irritated ) - maa mere room mein nahi apne room mein..

**_abhi's room_**

abhi - areh bapre lunch time bhi hogaya chalo lunch bana lata hu..

he got up and went outside..

**_in purvi 's room_**

purvi - thik ha maa mein time par kha lu gi. so jaugi..apna dhyan rakhu gi or kuch..ab mein rakhu thik ha bye..

and she kept the phone..

and went outside..she looked abhi was in kitchen..

purvi - bichara chot lagne ke baad itni garmi mein kaam kar raha ha ek kaam karti hu fan onn kardeti hu

she went near kitchen and switch on the fan..whole flour flew on abhi's face..she shocked...

purvi - oh shit

abhi turned his hair had become white his face also..

purvi - really sorry abhi mujhe laga ki tumhe garmi lag rahi hogi..so sorry..

abhi - koi baat nahi purvi ji..

purvi - wese app kya kar rahe the..

abhi - filhal toh lunch ki taiyar kar raha tha..lekin ab shayad phirse nahane ki tayari karuga

purvi - sorry..

abhi - its ok..

abhi went..

purvi - shit man phir ek galti..ek kaam karti hu ab kitchen mein nahi ghusu gi ha yehi sahi ha..

**_in abhi's room_**

abhi - abhi beta yeh ladki teri watt lagae gi ek kaam karta hu..acp sir toh mane ge nahi sidha dig se baat karta hu chuti cancel karke yaha security ka intazam karwake mujhe beuro bula le..

purvi enter in room..

purvi - abhijeet..

abhi - ji

purvi - vo sham ho rahi or iss time mujhe beech par jana bahut acha lagta ha..toh kya mein ja sakti

abhi - dekhiye mein apko akela nahi jane de sakta

purvi become sad..

abhi - lekin apko lekar jaa sakta hu..

purvi smile..

**_in beach_**

purvi - yeh sunset kafi badiya hai na..

abhi - hmm

purvi - hey tumhare pass vo ha

abhi - kya..

purvi - areh vo

abhi - kya..

purvi - wiskey i mean

abhi - kya !!

purvi - (irritated ) kanpur mein hartal ha kya..kabse kya kya kar rahe ho

abhi - areh pehle question tha ab reaction ha

purvi - jo bhi ho kya hai tumhare pass..

abhi - sorry mein pita nahi hu..

purvi (shocked ) - what mard hokar pite nahi

abhi - jab pita hu toh hosh gawa deta hu..

isi liye nahi pita lekin ek baat u should also not drink..it injurious..

purvi - sab jhoot ha...

abhi - tumhe pata ha iske nashe se najane kitne ghar barbad hue ha , kaiyo ki zindagi barbaad hui ha..

purvi - mahine mein ek baar toh chalta ha..

abhi - kya milta kya ha tum logo ko pi kar..

purvi -thoda nasha chadh jata ha tension free hojata ha mind..

abhi -tension free hone ke liye sharab ka nasha nahi chalta...nasha chalta hai toh iss shaam ka in lahro ka

purvi - insab cheezo mein nasha nahi hota..

abhi - jara ek bar yeh earphones ko utar kar (pointed which was in her ears ) in lahro ke geet ko sunkar dekho..phir batana nasha lahro mein ha ya .

purvi - agar esa ha toh agar 2 minute se zayada mein lahro ko dekhu gi toh mein tumhe pani puri khilau gi or agar mein 2 minute se pehle kahi or dekha toh tum mujhe pani puri khiloge..

abhi - challenge accepted

_both started looking at the sea abhi got lost in his flashback_


	10. ch 10

* * *

* * *

**_story padhlo mein end mein milti hu.._**

* * *

a man enter tiredly in the house..two kids ran and hug the man..

acp - areh dhere abhijeet daya .

daya - papa chalona ghoomne chalte ha..

abhi - ha papa apne bola tha ki app hume ghumane lekar jao ge..

acp - thik ha chalo phir chalte ha

soon vrinda came

vrinda - abhijeet - daya tumhare papa itne thake hue ha (to acp ) or app bhi kya phat se maan gae..

acp (to duo ) - ek kaam karo ek ball lelo or ek picnic basket ready karo thik ha..

duo nodded and went..

vrinda - kya app bhi itni jaldi maan gae..

acp - vrinda mene bacho se wada kiya ha ki mein unhe gumane lear jauga..

vrinda - app itne thak kar ae ha tab bhi apko wade ki padhi ha

acp - agar mene inse waada kiya toh bache kabhi mujh par vishvass nahi kare ge..or rahi baat thakan ki toh vo inke gale chute hi nikal gai thi..(naughtly ) or apse baat karke mujhme josh agaya ha..

vrinda - app bhi na

acp - kya hum bhi na..

vrinda - mein ready hokar aa rahi hu..

and she went..

**_flashback out_**abhi smile as he saw this from the door suddenly his eyes fall on purvi's watch..he smile..and cough..purvi jerk and looked at him

abhi - app shart hargai ha purvi ji..

purvi looked at watch..and shock it was more then 5 minutes..

abhi - wese kin wicharo mein khoi hui thi app...

purvi.- kahi bhi nahi..ab chalo pani puri kahte ha..

abhi - chaliye..

abhivi ran near the stall..stallman was shocked to see purvi..

purvi - ese kya dekh rahe ho..

man - app purvi ji hai na..

purvi smile..

man - hume app ki film bahut achi lagti ha..

purvi - thanku..bhaiya..ab ek kaam kijiye 2 plate pani puri laga dijiye..

man - app bethiye hum lagate ha..

purvi - chalo abhijeet

both sat on the places..

purvi - wese abhijeet mujhe harna pasand nahi ha..lekin tumne mujhe hara diya toh chalo ek or compition rekhte ha..

abhi - kesa compition..

purvi - konsabse zayada pani - puri kha sakta..

abhi - or agar iss compition mein bhi mein jeet gaya toh..

purvi - toh maan jaugi ki tumhara naam ek dum sahi ha..

abhi rubbed his hands ok them..soon plates came near both of them..both started eating tears were rolling down from there eyes..

after 15..

abhi - mein or nahi kha sakta

purvi - same here...

both looked into plate.

purvi - lekin abhi bhi ek bacha ha..

abhi - ek idea ha..

abhi took that piece

abhi - half bite lijiye..

purvi took half bite and half abhi eat..

abhi - bus ab na hi mein jeet na app hari match tie..

purvi - what a dimag..

both went near the stall owner..

purvi - kitne paise hue..

owner - mam apke sath ek selfie miljae vo bhaut hogi

purvi.- vo bhi hojae ga lekin plz paise bhi lijye..

owner - mam apke 70 rupay hogae..

abhi - mein deta hu..

he toom out wallet

purvi - abhijeet shart mein hari hu

abhi - lekin..

purvi kept finger and indicate to silent..

abhi shighted..she toom out card..

man - madame card nahi chale ga..

purvi - shit mere pass change hi nahi ha

abhi - isi liye mein keh raha tha ki mein dede ta hu

and he took out money and gave..

man - sir chute bhi nahi ha

abhi - koi baat nahi..rakhlo..mehnat ki ha ..

man smile..

abhi (to purvi ) - ab chale ghar raat kafi hogayi ha..

purvi nodded...

**_next day..._**

purvi got up and changed...soon her eyes fall on note..

**_mein beuro ja raha hu apka breakfast or lunch ready kardiya bus garam karlijiye ga or koi bhi garbarh ho contact me.._**

purvi - chalo koi baat nahi officer ha emergency hogi..

**_in beuro.._**

abhi enter and all started looking at him with shock..

abhi - kya baat ha..

shreya - sir app yaha kya kar rahe ha apko toh ghar par hona chahiye tha apko kal bhi chote ai thi

abhi - mein thik hu shreya..ab

pankaj- sir miss purvi ka kya..apko toh unhe security deni thi na..

**_soon acp enter with daya and got angry seeing abhi..daya was also shocked _**

abhi - ( while seeing acp ) pakaj..security toh ek bahana tha akir beuro se jo nikalna tha kyu ACP sahab..

acp didn't answer him and went daya went near abhi..

daya - abhi tu janta hai na purvi ji ki jaan ko khatra ha tab bhi..

abhi - daya uski jaan khatra tha ab vo mere ghar mein save ha sirf ye hi nahi she know how to defence cafe mein dekha hoga..

suddenly his phone rang..it was of kumar

**_kumar - close friend and neighbour of abhi.._**

abhi - ha kumar bol..

kumar - oe ye actoress tere ghar mein kya kar rahi ha..

abhi - tune usse kab dekha..

kumar - garden mein..ab bata kya chakar ha

abhi - kuch nahi yara attackes ke karan unhe protection dene ko kaha..

suddenly door bell rang..

kumar - ek minute abhijeet pakad ke rakhna..

kumar went down..and open door..

kumar - ji..

man - ms. purvi ke liye parcel ha

kumar - sorry lekin shayad app galat ghar mein ha..

man - yaga toh yehi pata likha ha..

kumar - dikhana..

man show him..

kumar - dekhiye mera nahi senior inpector abhijeet ke ghar ka pata ha..vo smane ha..

man - shukriya..

man went..

kumar - hello..abhijeet..but tbe phone was cut

**_beuro.._**

abhi ( in mind ) - ek minute purvi waha reh rahi ha yeh baat sirf team or purvi ki family ko pata ha toh yeh OMG kahi yeh chal toh nahi..(to daya ) daya mein ghar jaa raha hu..

daya - kya baat ha ?

but abhi left the beuro..

**_at home.._**

door bell rang..purvi open the door ..

purvi - ji kahiye..

man - apke liye parcel ha..

purvi - mere liye..

man gave box to purvi..

purvi - bhejne wale ka naam bhi.nahi.ha..

man - mam thoda panni mil skata ha

purvi.- ha kyu nahi

purvi went inside and when she came back she got shock the man was not there..

purvi - yeh kaha gaya (she shrugged her shoulder ) ajeeb ha..

she went back to tabel the..where box was kept ..

purvi.- dekhe to kya ha or kisne bheja ha..

she started opening the wrapper..she was going to open the box two voice came

boommmmm...

thud

* * *

**_ha ...ha ...ha ...kya guys agar mene abhi hi answer de diya toh adhe reviewers bich mein chod kar chale jae ge kyuki suspense khatam or ane wale twist dekhe ge nahi...but i ensure u ki Christmas ya Christmas's eve mein sara flashback dikhaugi or ha usme ek special guest h_****_oga ready rehna swag se swagat karne ke liye_**

anchal - i am in 11th standard thanks for review

gauri - yeh toh ane wala flash back hi batae ga

gautam - thanku

dhanu - mujhe mazza ata ha satane mein..purvi ke hatho check ur PM dear

abhi - thanku

story lover - thodi der lage gi meherba ate ate

shweta - ok mein delet nahi karugi and yessss finally mene apko hara diya ha yesss..apko suspense nahi pata laga

priya - intazzar kariye hosla rakhiye

abhii - thanks for reviewing or ha plz ab maat review karna band karna.

mansi - mene yeh story subha update karni thi but apke review ke wait karne ke chakar itni der hogai


	11. ch 11

gauri - i am excited to tell u

story lover - apka intezar kal khatam hoga enjoy and thanks for co - opreation and review

guest - thanku

shweta - guest pata chal gaya kon ha ? or in which line u are

priya - thanku

abhi - flashback mein bahut nafrat ha dono mein

dhanu - thanku

mansi - tu bhi shweta se request karo ki razz bata de kya khati ha vo kyuki unhe answer pata ha..

anchal , emaan and gautam - still waiting for ur review...

now enjoy

* * *

purvi ooen her eyes and shock abhi was on top of her..

abhi - tum thik ho..

purvi nodded both got up

and saw the box had turned black and smoke was coming from it..

voice - abhi..

both looked at that direction and shock team was standing dayareya ran near abhi..

daya - tum thik ho abhijeet..

shreya - tum thik ho purvi..

abhi - hum dono thik ha..

acp came near abhi he was in great anger

acp - dekhli apni mann karke beuro ana ha dig se order le aya hu bewakoof agar yaha kuch or hojata toh agar hum samy par nah pahunch te toh kya jawab dete phirte sabko...(to daya ) pata nahi kisne cid ke senior inspector ki duty de di..(to abhi ) apne apko itni importance maat do samjhe tumse zayada kabil log bahar khade ha jo tumahari post par aa sakte ha

dr.s try to calm..

dr.s - pradyuman shant hojao..bacha ha..

acp - (angrily ) bacha kaha ka bacha kesa bacha hai koi bacha wacha nahi ha ye salukhe ye...

daya - sir plz beuro mein koi nahi ha i think hume jana chahiye..abhijeet abhi beuro nahi ae ga..purvi ke pass hi ruke ga..

dr.s - ha pradyuman chalo..

dr.s drag acp..acp stop and turned

acp - daya shreya chalo mere sath..

soon all team went..

abhivi were alone..

purvi - i am again sorry abhijeet mujhe parcel nahi lena chahiye tha..

abhi - areh nahi its ok apko kya pata tha ki parcel mein kya ha vo toh acha hu ki karan ne call kardiya or bata diya..is bare mein..vese purvi ji apne us courier wale ko dekha..

purvi - nahi usne cap se face dhaka hua tha

abhi - ok then kuch or..koi khas baat

purvi - nahi vo bus normal kapdo mein tha or kuch nahi..or height 5 .6 ft thi..

abhi - yeh information kafi nahi ha..chalo dekhte ha iss box se koo information pata chal jae..

abhi took out the gloves..and started searching..

purvi - mein tumhare liye pani lekar au..

abhi - ji thoda sa le aiye..

purvi went and brought the glass abhi drank and kept on slab purvi brought the mop

abhi - app rehne dijiye mein kar deta hu..

abhi cleaned the dusty floor..

soon everything become normal..

abhi sat on sofa with thud..

purvi - tumhe acp sir ne kafi zayada daant diya..

abhi (laughed) - ab adat hogai ha..

suddenly he think something..

abhi - purvi ji parcel kiske naam se aya tha..

purvi - mere naam se..

abhi - matlab parcel bhejne wala janta tha ki ab app iss ghar mein rehti ha or yeh baat cid wale or apki family janti ha..

purvi bite her tongue and slapped her forhead..

purvi - sorry abhijeet actually mene yaha ka pata..instra par story mein dall diya tha jise najane kitne logo ne dekh liya ha..

abhi again sighted and fall on sofa backwards.

purvi - (crying tone ) sorry again..

abhi - koi baat nahi..mein zara shower lekar ata hu..

and he went inside and lock the room..

purvi - i think ab mujhe jo kaam karna ha abhijeet se puchna hoga nahi toh najane kis musibaat mein hum dono phas jae ge..

suddenly door bell rang..purvi open the door..and shock to see the guest..

it was naina , iccha , babal and rishab..

purvi - maa ,iccha , jiju , rishab app yaha ander aiye na..

all came in rishab was looking at house carefully

purvi (shouted ) - abhijeet..

abhi came out rubbing his hairs with towel and shock to see the guest...babaal ran and hug..

babaal - abhijeet kesa ha tu..

abhi - badiya (to all ) aplog aiye na bethiye..(to babal ) tu bhi beth (to all ) mein sabke liye kuch lekar ata hu

and he went

naina - purvi itne chote se ghar mein tujhe taklif toh nahi ho rahi

purvi - maa ghar chahe chota ho ya bada ghar toh ghar hota ha or chota ghar hi sabse aram dayak hota ha..vese aplog yaha

rishab - didi apko pata ha iccha didi or babal jiju ki shadi ki tarikh paki hogai ha..

purvi - really congratulations..

iccha - uska invitation hum abhijeet ko dene ae the toh socha tumse bhi mil ae..

purvi - vese kab ha shaadi

naina - 31 december..

purvi - oho phir toh new year ki party bhi jae gi..

iccha - vo toh hai..

soon abhi came back with coffee...and kept near guest..

babal - yarr abhi tere hath ki coffee bahut miss karta tha mein indoor mein..

abhi laughed..

babal gave him card..

babal - yehle shaadi mein ana zarur..

abhi - oho toh date fix hogayi

iccha - 31 st december

abhi - oho matlab naye saal mein barbadi i mean shaadi..

all laughed..

iccha - vese abhijeet purvi ne zayada tang toh nahi kiya...

purvi - tumhe lagta ha mein tang karti hu

iccha - ab yeh toh abhijeet hi batae ga..

purvi kicked abhi feet who was drinking coffee he started coughing and looked at purvi..who made a puppy face..

rishab - batiye sir humari didi ne apke liye koi problem toh nahi khadi ki..

abhi - areh nahi esi koi baat nahi..(pov) ab inhe mein kya batau ki kya kya garbadh ho chuki ha..

rishab - vese nahi ab toh app par koi hamla nahi hua na..

purvi looked at abhi who nodded in no..

purvi - nahi yaha mein bahut safe hu..

iccha - vese purvi kal hum jewellery or thodi bahut or shopping ke liye mall jaa rahe ha..kya tum chalo gi..

purvi looked at abhi...abhi was confused why she is asking him..

purvi - iccha mein tumhe thodi der baat batai gi call karke..

iccha - areh isme sochne wali kya baat ha..

purvi - bus ese hi..

after some more chit chat and dinner they went..

abhivi were alone..

purvi - abhijeet kya mein jaa sakti hu shopping par..

abhi - ha kyi nahi..jaiye na

purvi smile..

soon they went for sleep late night...

purvi felt thirsty she went outside the room..suddenly some one kept hand on her face..purvi was shocked she started moving her legs and try to get free..second man came from front woth knife..purvi was filled with tears and sweat..person was going to attack when some one holds his hand from back..man turned abhi twisted his the man killed himself with knife..another man grip become loss on purvi

abhi - purvi neche jhuko..

purvi bend down..abhi jump from her and punched on the goon face..goon try to attack with foot but abhi hold and broke the leg..soon the goon was down..abhi turned towards purvi..who was till trembling..with sudden attack..

abhi - app thik toh haina ..

purvi hug abhi tightly..

purvi (tearly ) - thanku..

abhi was shocked..but he didn't hug her back..purvi came to know about her position..she seprated..

purvi - sorry

abhi - app bethiye mein panni lata hu..

abhi started going but purvi hold his hand..abhi shock and looked at that and then purvi

purvi - plz mujhe bhi le chalo jaha ja rahe ho..

abhi seprated her hand..

abhi - app bewaja darr rahi ha mein light on kardeta hu app sofa par beth jaiye..

and he went..


	12. ch 12

Mansi - thoda ese hi dikhaya ha , abhi sakthi baki ha ,

gauri - abhi kab rude hua purvi se..ulta purvi hu jab usne abhijeet ka pair kick kiya..

eman - all the best for exam

guest - hero hai humare abhijeet sir story ke abhi acp sir ki rudeness baki ha mere dost

anchal - koi baat nahi yeh raha aj ka update iss bar bhi suspence

priya - thanku

story lover - agar mene abhi bata diya toh suspense khul jae ga...just wait for it yeh wala case lamba chal raha ha or mein PJ jaldi update karu gi abhi sirf 500 words ka chapter likha ha..

shweta - mein or guest NEVER acha ek or hint guest film star ha or i am medical ka sabse bada mad :D

gautam - here is ur update..thanks for review..

**NOTE - agar mujhe kal 12 baje se pehle 6 se zayada review mile toh i will update at 1 o' clock...(mansi tera ek hi review kafi ha meri bhen 6 reviewers jese review maat karna : D )**

* * *

abhi came back with water..and gave it to purvi who drank in one go..abhi sat near her suddenly door bell rang purvi in fear hold the hand of abhi abhi slipped his hand

abhi - ghabraiye maat daya hoga..

he got up and open the door he was right..it was daya with shreya

daya - sab thik ha boss..

abhi - achanak hamle ke karan kafi dar gai hai shreya plz thoda.

shreya - ji...

shreya went near purvi and took her in room..

daya - boss tumhe kese pata chala..

abhi - mujhe window khulne ki awaz ai thi...jab yaha aya toh yeh sab..

daya - lasho mein se kuch mila..yah kuch or..

abhi - daya mein itna keh sakta hu ki yeh admi vo courier wala ha jo box laya tha mene cctv dekha tha yeh

daya - esa karte ha courier walo ko iski photo dikhate ha kya pata koi pehchan le..

abhi - mujhe nahi lagta koi pehchane ga..kyuki iske pass koi courier company ki uniform nahi thi..

daya - akhbar mein photo nikalwae..

abhi - ese vo criminal alert hojae ga..

ki hum iske pariwarr ko dhund rahe ha toh kahi yeh marne ki koshish na kare.. pariwar walo ko khatra ha hume kuch esa karna hoga jise iska pariwar aram se miljae bina kisi hungama ke..

daya - ek kaam karte ha police station mein photo bhej dete ha unhe keh dete ha ki as pass ke ilako mein puch tach kare..

abhi - yeh thik ha..

daya - mein ambulance bula kar lashe bhijwa deta hu..

abhi - hmm

shreya came..out..

shreya - sir mene purvi ko neend ki dawai de di ha or wo so gayi ha..

abhi - thik kiya..daya - shreya ek kaam karo tum log ab ghar jao..sir or uncle tension mein ajae ge..

daya - thik ha..

soon dayareya went and dead bodies also send..abhi locked and the door and turned and found purvi he was shocked...

abhi - app soi nahi (pov - shayad dar dimag mein beth gaya ha )..

purvi - kya mein tumhare sath so jau..

abhi - ayi !!

purvi - plz mujhe akeke mein dar lag raha ha..

abhi shighted

abhi - thik ha mere room mein aijaiye..

both went to abhi's room..

in abhi 's room

abhi - app bed par so jaiye..mein sofa par so jata hu..

purvi - tumhe mere karan uncomfortable hone ki koo zarurat nahi...tum bhi bed pa so jao..

abhi - lekin app

purvi - hum dono adjust karle ge...

abhi - apko uncomfortable i mean appko thoda..agar odd feel hota ha toh mein shreya ko..

purvi - tum mere dost ho tumhe ass pass pakar mein dar nahi surakshit mehsoos karti hu..isi liye plz mere sath hi raho..

abhi sighted..both slept

next morning

sun rays disturbed abhi's eyes...abhi felt weight on his waist he looked and found purvi's one arm was hugging his waist..he seprated it and kept carefully on cushion..

and left the place..suddenly the phone rang..which disturbed..purvi's sleep..she got up and picked the phone

purvi - hello..

iccha - purvi tu aa rahi ha na ajj ?

purvi - kaha ?

iccha - mall hum ajj jaa rahe hai na shopping ke liye..

purvi looked at abhi who came with tea...

purvi remember

app ja sakti ha..

purvi - ha mein abhijeet ke sath ajau gi augi

iccha - abhijeet ko kyu laa rahi ha ?

purvi - orders ae ha mein uske bina kahi nahi jaa sakti..

iccha - thik ha le ana..

soon they kept..

abhi - app mujhe kyu lekar jaa rahi app akele bhi toh jaa sakti ha..

purvi - jab tak humla warr pakda nahi jata tab tak mein akele nahi reh sakti..plz

abhi - thik ha..

in mall

iccha - yeh purvi kaha reh gayi..

voice - maa, icha, rishab..

both looked at direction..and found abhivi abhi was talking on phone..

abhi - ha bolo daya.

purvi hold his arm and drag..

purvi - chalo..

abhi.- areh purvi ji mein aaraha hu app agge jaiye

purvi - nahi tum..chalo mere sath

purvi started dragging him..

iccha - bichare senior inspector hone ka bhi faiyda nahi le sakte..

purvi - maa mujhe ghar ke liye thode kapde chahiye...

p.m - theek ha fir hum kapde le lete ha pehle

rishab - maa mujhe shoes lene ha pehle..

iccha - pehle kapde dekh lete ha..

rishab - essa karte hai na di hum teeno shoe shop chalte ha..

purvi - thik ha esa karle te ha.

icha - hum iske shoes lekar tumhare pass ajae ge

purvi turned and found abhi was talking on phone she sighted and came near him..and hold his arm and dranging.

purvi.- chalo tum kitni bate karte ho itni toh ladkiya bhi nahi karti ...

abhi - areh aram se mujhe lag jae gi...

iccha side

p.m - yeh purvi abhijeet ko kese lekar jaa rahi thi..

iccha - sahi kaha ma bichara abhijeet..

abhivi side.

purvi - chalo ab meri madat karo shopping mein

abhi - purvi ji mein kese apki madat karu mujhe ladkiyo ka kya ladko ka bhi nahi pata mere kapde bhi yaha tak daya leta ha..

purvi - sorry but meri choice har bar kharab rehati ha..

from other side..

lift open man with newspaper came out he was looking at abhivi carefully..he took out gun and hide in news paper

abhivi side..

purvi showed her top

purvi - kesa ha..

abhi - purvi ji app apne pati se puchiye plz..

purvi - for ur kind information mein unmarried hu

abhi - toh fir apke bacho ke hone wale pita se puchiye.

purvi - kya bol rahe ho tum mera nahi koi bacha ha or nahi boyfriend na hi pati

abhi - vo hi toh...apke bache nahi ha tab bhi app unke liye kapde select kar rahi ha

purvi - kya bol rahe ho tum..

abhi - purvi ji yeh top bache ke size ka ha..

purvi - abhijeet yeh ajj ka fashon ha...

soon the dummy neck bend down near them..

abhi - dekha purvi ji putlo ko bhi sharam aa rahi ha ese kapde dekh kar..

dummy downed his neck because shooter miss the shoot..

goon - shit..

goon took out the gun all started shouting and going here and there..abhivi eyes fall on them goon was going too shoot

abhi - purvi ji neeche jukiye..

both bend abhi took out gun..and hoot the goon bullet hit the goon..abhi hold purvi 's hand..

abhi - chalo jaldi

both started running..

the goon came near them with abhi started shooting them till that cid team also got news...and the fight started..three to two goons hold abhi..and purvi..and started taking purvi..

purvi - (crying ) abhi..

abhi fight with goons soon they were on floor abhi eyes fall the were on the accelrators..there was a big gap

abhi - purviii

abhi jump through the 2 lifts..and punched and kicked the goons..and hold the hand of purvi but he shock down the accelerators there were goons and up also..soon bullets came and hit that goons..abhi looked at direction and found daya.

daya - abhi purvi ko leakr ghar pahuncho hum nipatte ha inse ...

abhi hold purvi's hand..and started killing the goons coming in way..soon they ran outside the mall

in home..

team was their purvi's family was also there purvi was standing aside abhi was listning acp's lecture

acp (angrily ) - bewakoof insan or kitni galtiya karo ge tum...kisne kaha tha tumhe ki bahar jane ke liye kabhi beuro ajate ho toh kabhi shopping ...itne befikre hona ha toh duty chod so

now it was enough..for abhi

abhi - (angrily ) duty hi kar raha hu mein har crime spot par apse pehle pahunchta hu smajhe or app kya chahte ha ki uss

rehabilitation ki tarha char diwaro mein band rahu boliye..areh mein bhi ek insan hu kabhi toh khul se chain rehne diya karo..

acp - (angerly ) chain se rehna ha tumhe toh yeh cid ki nokari kyu kar rahe ho..chod kyu nahi dete..

abhi - (to daya ) chalo ab phirse shuru hogae ye (to acp ) nahi chodu ga toh kya karle ge boloiye kya kare ge...

acp - numhe nikal sakta hu..

abhi - hafte mein 4 baar yeh sun jata hu..mujhe abb nikalne ke sapne chod dijiye acp sahab..

acp - tumjese nashe

daya - (shouted ) chup hojaiye dono..

(both looked at daya ) bhaiya dad kabtak app log ladhte rahe ge ese..bus kariye dono...junior - senior hone ke ilawa baap bete bhi app..( purvi was shicked to herd that )

acp - yeh or mera beta kabhi nahi...

abhi - mujhe bhi apko wo darja dene ka shonk nahi ha jiske app kabil nahi ha...

he went inside and locked the door with bang...

at night..

abhi was reading book or lost in thoughts..he herd a knock on the door

abhi - ajao..

purvi enter abhi saw her.

abhi - purvi ji app kuch chaiye tha..

purvi - nahi toh..

abhi - sab chale gae kya.m

purvi - ha..

silence in room

purvi - ek baat puchu kya acp sir sachme tumhare pita ha...

abhi closed the book and sighted..

abhi - ha ek rishta ha khoon ka rishta ha hum dono mein..lekin hum dono me se koi Kabil nahi ha us rishte ke

purvi - kya bachpan se i mean tumhare birth se..

abhi smile..

abhi - bacpan se humara rishta esa nahi tha unki jaan hum mein or humari jaan un mein basti thi.

purvi - phir yeh sab..

abhi looked at her..purvi sat on the bed and kept her hand on his hand

purvi - suna ha batne se dukh kaam.hota ha tumne meri madat ki ha l ab mein tumhari madat karna chahti hu tumhara dukh kaam karna chahti hu

abhi - purvi ji app mere liye ek victim ha

purvi - hum dost bhi ha abhijeet agar tum mujhe apna dost mante ho toh plz mujhse share karo

abhi - jese dhai akshar ka prem or 4 akshar ka vishvass ek rishte ko janam deta ha vese hi saat aksharo ki galatfehmi ek rishte ko barbad karne mein kafi hoti ha..

**_flashback_**


	13. ch 13

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS...EVERYONE_**

oho subha uthte sar hi 9 reviews chalo 1 baje chodo mein apko 9 baje update de deti hu...esa kariye pehle app chapter padhiye mein apse end mein milti hu or ha guest ka swagat karo enjoy now

* * *

boy - chal chal jaldi kar daya college ke loye late ho rahe ha..

daya - abhi bus hogaya...ha ab thik ha hogaya pack..

abhi - chal ab chale..late ho rahe ha..

both went outside the room..

abhi - maa hum jaa rahe ha..

vrinda - pehle breakfast toh karlo..

daya - maa agge late ho rahe..or vese bhi hume bhook nahi ha

both started moving..

voice - khabardar agar ek dam bhi ghar ke bahar rakha toh..

both turned and found acp..

abhi - dad plz jane do na

acp - toh kisne kaha tha subha late uthne ke liye

daya - dad mein toh time par tha..lekin bhai late ho gaya..

vrinda - vese abhijeet beta tu raat ko kab ata ha kab jata ha pata hi nahi chalta..

abhi - ab mein kya karu maa collage wale itna kaam dete ha ki library mein bethe rehna padhta ha..

daya - toh kisne bola tha phele classes bunk karne ko..

abhi - ab tu bhi shuru maat ho..

acp - daya beta vo toh bunk markar bhi number leta lekin tumhara kya class mein rehkar bhi tum nahi le pate..

daya shocked..he looked at abhi who gave him a naughty smile..

abhi - dekha daya dad bhi meri side li...

daya - maa..

vrinda - areh ajae ge tere number bhi vese ab tum dono ko late nahi hi raha...

abhi - areh ha bhag daya..both ran..

acp - vese ek baat ha dono phirse ullu banakar breakfast bina kiye bhag gae..

vrinda - hey bhagwaan..kya karu mein inka or apka

acp - areh mene kya kiya..

vrinda - janti hu apki chaal isi liye toh apne pehle baat ched di..

acp - acha maff kardo unhe bhook nahi thi lekin mujhe ha mujhe khana mile ga ki nahi..

**_in college.._**daya - bhai wese yeh

abhi - ek minute daya..wo kya ho raha ha

both saw the boys exchange something..

daya - yeh toh drugs exchange kar rahe ha bhai..

abhi - drugs or humare college mein abhi dekhta hu isse..

daya - abhijeet rocky ha usse panga maat lo..chodo unhone

abhi - daya cid officer ke bete hum or ane wale cid officer bhi ...

abhi went near rocky..

abhi - rocky mujhe tujhse baat karne akele mein

rocky - ok dude..

**_in basketball court_**abhi - rocky yeh kya hai

rocky - relax abhijeet kya hua..

abhi - rocky bano maat mene tumhe drug supply karte hu dekh liya ha..

rocky down his head..

abhi - rocky mein tujhe last time warn kar raha hu agar agli barr tujhe pakad liya toh principal se kehkar tujhe college se bhar karva du ga..samjha..

rocky - samjh gaya next time nahi hoga...sorry..

abhi went from there..

**_after sometime.._****_in canteen.._**boy - oe abhijeet paper batae gana..

abhi - yarr dhakad tu bhi toh kabhi kuch padhliya kar makhan ki tarha...

dhakad - mein dhakad singh pandey urf chulbul pande padhai kabhi nahi..or rahi baat makhi ki toh wo ha hi kitabi keedha...

soon peon came on running...

peon - abhijeet tumhe principal ne bulaya ha...

abhi - sir ne..?

peon - tumhare pita ji bhi ae ha..

abhi - dad bhi yaha ha ? kyu ?

peon - pata nahi..(and he went )

abhi - dhakad mein zara ata hu..

chulbul - areh mein bhi ata hu senior inspector pradyuman sir se mil bhi lu ga..

abhi - dad tumse door rehne ke liye bolte ha..mujhe agar tum ae toh pata nahi kesa react kare ge

chulbul - areh yarr pata nahi sabhi bappo ki meri se kya dushmani ha..

abhi laughed ligthly...

both went to the principal's room..

**_in principal room.._**

may we come in sir...

acp and principal turned and saw them..

principal - aiye.. aiye..

both enter...

principal - khade kyu ho beth jao.

abhi sat with acp..

principal kept things in front of him..abhi shocked to see the packets of powder , and injection and some money..

pricipal - jante ho ye kya ha...

abhi - yeh drugs ha sir...

principal - jante ho kha se mile

abhi looked at him with confusion..

principal - kunal rocky andar ana...

a kunal and rocky enter

principal - zara senior inspector pradyuman ko batana kaha se mile yeh packets or injection.

kunal - hume yeh abhijeet ke bag se mile sir...

abhi and chulbul shocked..

abhi - yeh kya keh rahe ho kunal..

rocky - sir kunal thik keh rahe ha yeh hume abhijeet ke bag mein se mile..

abhi started laughing..

abhi - ab samjha subha ka badla le raha haina tu..lele jitna badla lena ha lele teri yaha koi nahi sune ga kyuki sabko vishvass ha mere dad

acp came near him

abhi - mene sahi kaha na dad..

but shocked he recived a tight slap on his face..he touched his cheek and looked at acp..

abhi - dad app

acp.- mujhe tumse zayda saboot par bharosa ha samjhe

acp showed him the bag..

acp.- yeh bag mein drug ke traces ha or yeh bache gawah ha..

chulbul - pradyuman sir yeh jooth bol raha ..

acp turned and glare him..

acp - tumhe kisi ne nahi bulaya ha or nahi bolne ko kaha ha...(to abhi ) sach batao kabse chal raha ha..yeh sab..

chulbul (pov) - mujhe daya ko batana hoga..(and he went )

abhi - dad mein yeh sab nahi karta mera vishvass kijiye..

rocky - uncle mein kuch kehna chahta hu..(acp turned ) darasal mere dost ki party thi kal or yeh bhi waha tha kal or mene isse dekha ta yeh packets exchange karte hue jab mene pucha toh isse topic badal diya mujhe shak hua isi liye mene ajj iska bag checkiya jab ye bahar tha..

acp (angrily ) - ab samjha mein ki tum raat ko der se kyu ate ho

abhi - dad yeh jooth bol raha ha...

but acp hold his arm and took him outside with fast step..abhi was felling shame as each person was looking at him only...acp made him sat in car and drive off..

**_in home_**

door open with huge bang vrinda turned and found angry acp getting in..with abhi..

vrinda - areh kya hua kya baat ha..

but acp ignore and get inside the room..

vrinda (to abhi ) - kya baat ha beta kya hua..

but abhi was standing with his head down..soon they herd a bike stoping sound..daya ran in hurridly..and saw mother and his brother..

daya - kya hua abhi kya baat ha..

acp came out from room..and went near abhi...

daya - dad yeb sab

but he stop as acp showed his hand..

acp- (to abhi ) - yeh sab kya ha abhijeet..

he showed him some injections

acp - kya tum drugs lete ho..

(daya and vrinda were shocked..)

acp (shouted ) - batao kya tum drugs lete ho..

but abhi was silent..

acp - thik ha tum nahi bolo ge toh tumhari reports bole gi..

he hold his arm and drag..

vrinda - suniye kaha lekar jaa rahe ha app abhijeet ko sunniye..

acp didn't herd anything..and took abhijeet..

in forensics..

acp enter..

acp - dr.niyati mujhe jald se jald iska blood test chaiye..

niyati - baat kya ha..

acp - apse jitna kaha utna kijiye plz..

niyati took the blood sample..and started checking..

niyati - my god..

acp - kya hua ?

niyati - inspector iske blood mein cocaine naam ke drug ke tracess ha...jo ek insan ko thodi si amount mein hi addicted bana deta ha..

acp shocked and looked at abhi..

abhi - ye..yeh..yeh sab jooth ha dad mein mein drugs ko ajj tak hath tak nahi lagaya sachme..

acp (angrily ) - toh kya joothi hai yeh reports bolo joothi ha..yeh saboot , gawah sab joothe ha kya sirf tumhe sache ho dudh ke dhule hue ho..

abhi downed his head..acp took out phone and dialled.

acp - hello rehabilitation center

abhi looked at him with shocked..

flashback out

abhi - unhone mujhe waha daal diya..

purvi - kya tum sachme drugs ke nashe mein dubbe hue the..

abhi - nahi yeh sab rocky ki chal thi jab mein library mein tha tab unhone yeh khel khela

purvi - phir vo blood test..

abhi - darasal usdin mujhe ek book mili thi uske upar kuch white powder sa laga hua tha ya yu keh lo drugs thi..jab mene use thoda saf kiya toh sans lene ke sath vo mere andar chale gaya..

purvi - lekin yeh sab tumhe kese pata chala..

abhi - 2 saal baad mein rehabilitation center mein tha tab chulbul aya tha hum usse us din ke baad pehli baar mil rahe the..kyuki dad ne uspar bhi nazar rakhwani shuru kardi thi..isi liye vo college passout hone par mere pass aya usne mujhe cctv photages dikhai library or classroom ki...

purvi - phir tumne apne dad ko toh dikai hogi..

abhi - nahi...(purvi shocked ) wo din sirf mere liye nahi balki sabke liye darddene wala tha..mene socha ki mein yeh sab chodkar agge ki life par dhyan du iske liye mein center se bhag aya or sidha train mein beth kar delhi pahuncha..waha se mene training lena shuru kiya..or phir 2 saal training ke baad meri posting yaha hui mumbai mein as a senior inspector..mujhe dig sir khud lekar gae mein delhi unhi ke ghar rehta tha isi liye vo mere bare mein jan chuke the

purvi - toh acp sir tumhe dekar kafi khush hue honge na tumhe ek senior inspector bankar wapiss ae ho ek kabil insan bankar

abhi - nahi..vo khush nahi the..

flashback..

* * *

gauri - yeh bhi sunspence ha ...dear

shweta - yes ab wese guest ka pata chal gaya na

priya - shukar ha apka nice ke ilawa bhi kuch aya excited toh sab ha i hope ki mein sabki excitment par khadi ho saku jesa app sab chahte ha vesa flashback ho

anchal.- flashback likh bhi diya update bhi hogaya time se pehle enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS

mansi - behen kabhi toh ek review mein complete baat karliya kar..

guest - thoda bahut..vese chori achi pakdi apne ;) :D

Mohd irfan - thanks for review mujhe acha laga ki app meri story roz padhte ha or apko pasand bhi ati ha ...don't worry i will update it soon love and blessings from ur elder sister..

guest - mein apki demand se pehle update kardiya.

**_now enjoy plz ajj bhi issitarha se review bhejiye ga...or ha abhivi romance abhi baki ha mere dost..._**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS_**


	14. ch 14

**_hey guys sorry ajj school tha isi liye late hogaya update...or meri vacation shuru ho rahi ha parso se toh mein jaldi update kardiya karu gi_**

mohd irfan - my little brother here is the chapter padhkar batana kesa laga

gauri - yarr jese nakuk ne galat rasta pakda uske piche bhi toh koi karan hoga..lekin sir ne jane ki koshish nahi ki usi tarha yaha hua ha

eman - thanku here is ur update hope apke exam ache hue ho

love story - koi baat nahi kamse kam apne review toh kiya here is ur update and sorry for delay

priya - ab isme bhi suspense ha ha ha ha ha...

priyaz - app review bahut kaam karte ha..and merry christmas to u

gautam - thanku

shweta - ab isme bhi wait karna

mansi - meri post ko koi khatra nahi mene stream hi chod deni ha change to arts because med ki wajha se mein yaha dhyan nahi de paa rahi hu i want to become director..or yeh stories hi direct karna chahti hu..or ha badla toh mein lu gi iss story mein teri entry cancell..

* * *

**after 4 years of the incident..**

beuro door open and aged person in suit boot with young person in coat came inside..all got up..seeing them..

dig - Fredrick acp sir ko bula lao..

acp came out..

acp - yes sir..

but he shocked to see the person with him...but he didn't show

dig - pradyuman yeh ha yaha ka naya senior inspector abhijeet..

freedy - naya senior inspector matlab humare daya sir ki job gai..(abhi smile heating daya sir ) sorry sir hume koi nahi chahiye hum humare daya sir se khush ha..

dig - Fredricks tumhare sir ki job koi nahi le raha balki yeh unke sath kaam kare ga bus fark yeh ha daya third in comand hoga yeh second..

team sighted..

dig (to abhi ) - mein chalta hu asha karta hu ki tumhe apni nayi team zarur pasand ae gi..areh ha inse introduce kar wadu yeh ha cid mumbai ke acp..acp pradyuman..

abhi forward his hand acp also shake hand ...

dig went..

acp - welcome to cid mumbai..

abhi - thanku..d..but he shocked acp removed his hand and started going..

acp - freedy isse cabin dekhado iska ...

and he went inside his cabin..

abhi (pov ) - lagta ha dad ab bhi naraz ha..

he looked the beuro carefully..

abhi (to mind ) - beuro kafi badal chuka...

he went near the team pic and saw daya..

abhi - kitna bada hogaya..yeh kitabi kida..

freedy - apne kitabi kida kise bola..

voice - freedy..vo case..but he stop seeing the new comer..

freedy - sir yeh ha humare daya sir or daya sir yeh ha naye senior inspector abhijeet..sir...

daya (tearly ) - abhi..

he went and hug him tightly and brust out..

daya - bhai

team shocked to herd that..

abhi - daya yarr mera coat geela ho raha ha..

daya didn't listen that and hide more in his shoulder..abhi pressed his eyes to control..

abhi - bus kar yarr..yaha ladkiya bhi ha..or ghar par mile ge

daya - ab toh nahi na jaoge chodkar..

abhi - nahi..

daya seprated..

abhi - ja washroom jakar thoda set wet laga kar ha...

daya - vese boss kafi fit and fine lag rahe ho gym jane lag gae hi kya..

abhi - gym enough nahi ha control bhi rakho nahi toh teri tarha hall hojata ha..

daya - abhi.

abhi - chal ja set hokar aa..

daya went inside washroom..

shreya - app ek dusre ko jante ha..

abhi - mera bhai ha saga..

all shocked to herd that..

shreya - daya ne (abhi raised his eyebrow) i mean sir ne apke bare mein bataya tha app shayad 4 saal baad mil rahe hai na..

abhi - ha..

freedy - kya ap sachme acp sir ke bade bete ha.

abhi sighted

abhi - ha..

daya came out from washroom..

daya - abhi mein canteen mein hu..chalo ge..

abhi - chalo isi bhane kuch kha bhi lu ga

**_in canteen_**

daya - tumne bataya nahi ki tum beuro join kar rahe ho yeh sab chodo 2 saal tak kyu nahi contact kiya..

abhi - sorry yarr..tum jante ho agar center se dorhne ke baad contact karta toh shayad mujhe pakad lete..

daya - vese tumne mujhe kafi acha surprise diya yaha akar

abhi - tune bhi..

daya - mene kya diya

abhi - tum cid mein senior inspector ho or upar se shreya..

listning shreya daya started coughing..abhi laughed..

daya - tumhe kese pata chala..

abhi - tera bhai hu ek baar mein jan jata hu..

daya - maan gae tumhe..

abhi - maa kesi ha daya..or dad bhi mujhse nahi mile..dhang se..

daya - jab dad ko yeh patachala ki tum center se bhag gaye ho tab se vo kafi gussa ha..

abhi - daya mein waha rehkar bhi toh apni life barbaad kar raha tha..

daya - janta hu chulbul ne bataya mujhe or vo clips bhi dikhai usne dad ko bhi dikhani chahi lekin unhone dekhne se mana kardiya..unhe phirse chulbul ki shaitani lagi..

abhi - or maa..

daya - vo ab bhi intezarr kar rahi ha tera unhe vedio dekhe bigar vishvass ha ki tum begunha ho..

abhi - mujhe unse milna ha..

daya - raat ko mile lena..

**_at night.._**

a car stop acp got down..he was going to open the door when he herd..

_areh abhijeet beta khao na or.._

_abhi - nahi maa pet bhar gaya.._

_daya - maa bhai ko or do na..taki yeh mote hoe or mujhe tana dena bad kare..._

_abhi - chup kar bhaloo ke bache.._

acp enter in..with fast step and went near them all stood up

acp - tum mere ghar kya kar rahe ho..

vrinda - app bhi kamal karte ha acp sahab apka beta ha aphike ghar mein rahga..

acp - vrinda khabardar jo iss drug addict ko mera beta kaha toh..

abhi sighted...

abhi - dad please mein biti hui misunderstanding se apne ane wali puri life kharab nahi kar sakta

acp - tumhari life sudharne ke liye hi mene tumhe center bheja tha lekin tum waha se bhag nikale...

abhi - dad mein ne jab koi drug li nahi toh kesa treatment mein jhelu center ka..

acp - jooth mat bolo tum samjhe

abhi - dad jooth apke gwah , apke saboot bolte ha..

acp - saboot kabhi jooth nahi hote..

abhi sighted

abhi - dad mein beeti bato ko yaad nahi karna chahta plz...

acp - bilkul sahi kaha tumne mein bhi beeti bato ko yaad nahi karna chahta..or nahi tume isi liye apna bag uthao or nikal jao kyuki ek cid officer ke ghar addicted ki koi jagha nahi ha..

**_flashback over_**

abhi - usdin maa , daya ne unhe rokne ki koshish ki lekin unhone ek na suna mene bhi daya or maa ko rok diya vo har barr mujhe ek addicted ka tag de de te jab mere hatho koi bhi galti hojati..vo har baar kehte ki drugs lekar ae the kya jo uss criminal ke peeche bhag nahi pae..yaja tak ki ek baar yeh bhi hua tha ki kisi ne mujhe or daya ko kidnap kar drug de diye..or do agents mar wadiye unme se ek ne meri gun ke zariye daya par goli chala di or phir daya ko lekar chale gae lekin mujhe chod gae..team ko laga ki goli mene chalai ha..or mere blood mein se drugs ke traces mile the tab bhi mujhe unhone bahut bura sunaya tha...mein kafi thak gaya tha unke tano mene bhi than li ki ab or bardash nahi karu ga kyuki vo baap hi kya jo apne hi bacho par vishvass na rakhe..ab na hi mein unse panga lu ga door hi rahu ga or jo maan mein ae vo karu ga isi chakar mein ek din lekin ek din chulbul se milne chale gaya

**_flashback.._**


	15. ch 15

cid lover adya - i know di app kyu naraz ha bus thode din or ruk jaiye ek twist ae ga jise sab kuch uthal - puthal ho jae ga JUST WAIT AND WATCH

mansi - awww meri gujrati chori naraz hogayi u also just wait and watch abhi 22 chapters or ha..kyuki abhi abhivi pada ha abhivi after marriage pada ha..after life padi ha or ek twist pada ha daya ki life se attach or ab tu kaha ja rahi ha

guest - sorry shayad jaldbazzi mein i forgot ha that is our bhaijaan (salman khan) jinka ajj birthday ha

achal - abhi isme bhi rudness baki ha..

priya - ab suspense khatam kal Christmas special shuru hoga..

story lover - here is ur update enjoy

shweta - bus hogaya

guest - i will try on daya sir..

eman - sunday ko exam ?

dhanu - story toh agge chale gai lekin app kaha reh gayi thi..

guest - thanku

Mohd irfan- yes bro apka shak sahi ha..or ha ab abhivi toh shuru hoga hi..

JS abhi - thanku so much di..

lucky - yeh last ha flashback ha

abhii - thanku

gautam - thanku

agar kisi ka thanku rehgaya toh sorry plz..and isme jo abhijeet ka roop dikhaya ha uske liye bhi sorry..lyrical chapter ha...

* * *

flashback

daya - kuch samjh nahi aa raha ha bhai yeh case ka

freedy came inside

freedy - sir ek baat pata chali ha..

abhi - kya ?

freedy - sir yeh case pehle bhi koi handle kar raha tha..

abhi - kon ?

freedy - koi inspector chul bul pandey..

daya shocked..abhi started laughing.

abhi - yeh bhi inspector banagaya..

daya (pov) - itna kamina banda bhi inspector bangaya

abhi - ek kaam karo freedy mere sath chalo isse milke ate ha..

daya - nahi boss mein chale jata..

but his phone rang who took out and saw name abhi also..see it and smile

abhi - tum forensic jao..

daya - dad dante ge..

abhi ignore and went..

**_in bar_**

a small sofa came down and chul bul was dancing people were also dancing

Pyar Mein Aise Pagla Gaye Hai

Pandey Ji Ne Kaand Kar Diya

Arrey Kaand Kar Diya

Arrey Kaand Kar Diya

Tumne Maanga Up Gori

Naam Tere Brahmand Kar Diya

**_team enter abhi stop them.._**

**_abhi - mein jata hu_**

**_and he went near and paated his back_**

**Girl** \- Pandey Khade Hain Dekho Chashma Lagai Ke

Paan Ka Beeda Gilauri Chabai Ke

**_chul bul didn't see him he revolved his arm around his neack and made him drink a glass of wine..and pushed him_**

**Chulbul** \- Kya Baat Hai!

Dekhe Nagar Saari Dekhe Gujariya

Laage Kahin Na Inko Najariya

Pandey Khade Hai Dekho Dekho Dekho

**_on other side_**

**_freedy - yeh sir abhi tak ae kyu nahi_**

**_chulbul side_**

**chulbul**.- Tanik Baat Suniye!

**_they herd a wistel sound all turned towards stage freedy and chul bul was shocked_**

**Abhi** \- Innocent Se Pehle The

Kehti Thi Duniya

Tune Bigaad Diya

Oh Meri Muniya

**_he jump and rolled the girl..chulbul.also came_**

Muniya!

**Chulbul** \- Ho Innocent Se Pehle The

Kehti Thi Duniya

Tune Bigaad Diya

Oh Meri Muniya

Muchhon Ka Pahad Bana Ke

Set Wet Ka Gel Laga Ke

**abhi** \- Arrey Aankho Pe Chashma Chadhaya

Set Wet Ka Gel Laga Ke

Tere Peechhe Peechhe Meri Jaan

Yeh Kamaal Hua Re

**chulbul and abhi** \- Munna Badnaam Hua

Munna Badnaam Huya Darling Tere Liye

Munna Badnaam Huya Darling Tere Liye

Munna Badnaam Hua

Bhokal Kar Diye

**Abhi** \- Kehte Hai

Collar Pe Chashma Tika Ke

**Chulbul** -Muchhon Ka Baan Ke

**Abhi** \- Lag Gaye Hai Tere Peechhe

Set Wet Ka Gel Laga Ke

**Chulbul** \- Hum Hai Tere Peechhe

Up Ke Sab Raste Diye Hain

Tere Chakkar Mein Oh Raani

Kitno Ko Kantaap Diye Hain

**Abhi - **Teri Gali Ke Bachcho Ko

Meri Bullet Ka Number Yaad Ho Gaya

Hamre Ghar Wale Soche

Launda Unka Barbaad Ho Gaya

**Girl** -Border Jaisi Body Hai

Par Duty Karte Thaane Mein

Duty Karte Thaane Mein

Duty Karte Thaane Mein

**girl first went to chulbul and then abhi..**

Tod Phod Yeh Karte Hain

Par Interest Hai Gaane Mein

Interest Hai Gaane Mein

Ji Interest Hai Gaane Mein

**Abhi**\- Hain Charche Aam Tere

Subah Se Shaam Mein Tere

**Girl** \- Dil Kya Sambhale Koyi

Hai Aise Kaam Tere

Keeje Aise Kaam Meri Jaan

Dil Baimaan Huya Re

**Abhi** \- Gaana Rewind Huya

**abhi and chulbul** \- Munna Badnaam Huya Darling Tere Liye

Munna Badnaam Huya Darling Tere Liye

Munna Badnaam Hua

**chulbul -** Mogambo Khush Huya

**_feedy went near the gate and acp came freedy indicate at abhi who was dancing with chulbul.._**

**chulbul** -Behad Nuksaan Huya Darling Tere Liye

Munna Badnaam Huya Darling Tere Liye

Haan Behad Nuksaan Hua Darling Tere Liye

Dil Tere Naam Huya Darling Tere Liye

**Abhi** \- Salman Khan Huya Darling Tere Liye..

all clapped..

**_in beuro.._**

thuddd..

abhi hold his cheeck and downed his face..

acp (angrily ) - utar gaya nasha tumhara..

abhi downed his eyes..

acp - vo toh shukar ha ki daya ka call nahi lagraha tha nahi toh mujhe kabhi nahi oata lagta ki ek drug addicted ke sath sath tum ek sharabi bhi ho..

now abhi become angry..

abhi - (angrily ) bus bahut hogaya dad (daya shocked with his brother tone ) app ye baar baar addicted bolakar meri bezzity karte ha mein koi chota bacha nahi hu jo app esse marte ha bezzity karte ha..mein chahta tha ki hum sab pichla bhool kar move kar agge badhe lekin app toh haad karte ha aage badhne hi nahi de rahe..har bar bita hua waqt yaad karte ha app..

acp - pehli baat beuro mein mujhe dad bolna band karo samjhe or beeta hua waqt hi tumhara ajj kyuki mujhe pura vishvass ha ki tum ajj bhi drugs ke addicted ho or shayad tumne bhi ajj yeh dekhliya hoga

abhi - mein na hi ajj ek addicted hu or na hi kabhi tha understand or mujhe bhi apko dad bulane mein koi interst nahi ha because aap kabhi uss shabd ke kabil hi nahi bane app kabil ha toh sirf ek cid officer hone ke ek esa cid officer jo kabhi baap kehlane ke layak nahi ha..u are just a cid officer.. U ARE JUST AN ACP SHRIKANT PRADYUMAN

saying this he went..daya came near acp..

acp - behtar hoga ki tum mujhe samjhane ki jagha apne uss sharabi bhai ko samjhao..

**_and he went to his cabin_**

**_flashback over_**

abhi - uske baad unhone dig se baat or mujhe cid se nikalvana chahte the dig sir mere sath sath chulbul ko bhi jante the isi liye mujhe ek mission sonf diya vo mission 2 saal ka tha mujhe cocaine drug dealers ko pakadna tha agar sahi amount mein cocaine sumbit karwau ga toh yakin hojae ga ki mein ek addicted nahi hu

purvi - phir toh yeh baat clear hoagyi hogi..

abhi - ha bhi or na bhi..

purvi - matlab..

abhi - iss mission ko mene sirf 1.5 saal liye dad ko ye lagta ha ki mene drugs ke karan jaldi mission solve kiya kyuki mission ke waqt nazar thi mere upar..mene toh daya ko yeh bhi kehdiya tha ki maa ko kehde ki mein mission mein margaya hu kyuki mein nahi chahta tha ki mere or sir ke jhagde mein vo pareshan ho..

purvi - lekin usne bata ya nahi..

abhi - hmm

purvi - sahi kiya usne..

abhi looked at her

purvi - tumhari maa ki koi galti nahi thi abhijeet tumhare or sir ka jhagda tumhare maut ke sadme se zayada better ha

purvi - abhijeet zindagi mein kabhi bhi ek maa ke samne bete ki maut , patni ke samne uske pati ki maut or ek dost ke samne uske gehre dost ki maut ka jooth kabhi maat karna vo jeete ji marjae ge..(abhi downed his head ).

purvi hold his hand and kept his hand on her head abhi got shock..

purvi - wada karo kabhi nahi bolo ge esa..

abhi - areh purvi ji hath chodiye mera..

purvi - pehle wada karo..

abhi - thik ha purvi ji wada kiya abb khush...

purvi - bahut and she hug him happily abhi shocked..purvi also know about her position and seprated

purvi - i..i..i am sorry..

and she went in her room..

abhi sighted..and continue to read the book

**_at morning.._**

abhi slept while reading the book someone open his room window with pocket knife and enter in and went closer to abhi face

* * *

plz reply kesa laga..

NOTE - upcoming scene K ha..


	16. ch 16

**_guys mene apko Christmas gift nahi diya uss din ke badle mein ajj ek or update de rahi hu apke replies mein kal du gi _**

mohd irfan - sahi pakda bhai

story - apki pukar jaldi sunli

gautam - hojae gi aram se

priya - thanku

dhanu - thanku apki demand shayad puri hojae iss ending se

guest - i will try

shweta - thanku

eman - coaching test all the best

**_plz read ch 15 first kyuki ajj mene 2 update diye ha_**

* * *

abhi was sleeping his need disturb by hand bell..he open his eyes and shock to see an old man..

abhi - ahh..

daya - shant abhi yeeh mein hu..

abhi - (shock ) abbe daya tu ye kya bana hua ha..

daya - kya abhi mein santa bana hua hu..

suddenly door open..

purvi (to abhi ) - abhi tum thik ho..

daya - purvi ji yeh theek ha..

purvi - tum kon ho ?

daya - main...

purvi saw a cloth bag..and a pocket knife in daya 's hand

purvi - ohh toh chor chori kane aya haho..

daya - (instantly ) areh nahi mein..

purvi - tum chori karne ae ho na yaha batao..

daya (to abhi ) - yarr dekh kya rahe ho samjha ao..

abhi - a..a..ha ..purvi ji..

purvi - abhijeet daro maat..ese choro ko mene filmo mein bhi nipta ha(she picked up vase )

abhi and daya shocked..

abhi - areh purvi ji kya kar rahi ha rakh dijiye..usse kafi mehnaga vo..

daya - yarr kese kanjoos ho tum tumhe mehnge ki padi ha ...

purvi - bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet chor mehnga ya sasta nahi dekhta..

daya - p...p..purvi ji mein koi chor nahi hu..

he started moving back he collied with almirah the things fall on him mean time abhi hold purvi 's hand and pulled both collied and fall on bed purvi was on top..abhi was down both had eyelock but broke with voice..

\- aaaaiiii..maa..

purvi set her hairs behind the ear..abhi got up from from bed purvi sat on bed

abhi - daya..

purvi shocked abhi ran near him and made him get up..

abhi - kya tum thik ho..?

he gave his hand daya hold and got up..

daya - ha boss mein theek hu..

purvi - daya tum ese kapdo mein or yeh jhola mujhe laga tum chor ho..

daya - its ok purvi ji mein toh bus yaha abhijeet ko lene aya tha..or merry Christmas wish karne aya tha..

abhi - issi liye tum yeh safeed darhi wale baba bane hue ho..

daya (cutly ) - abhi mein santa bana hua hu..

purvi - ek minute..

purvi went near daya and pulled his cheecks..

purvi - tum mujhe bahut cute lag rahe ho..

daya (shyness ) - vo toh mein bacpan se hu...

abhi.- (mummuring) ab bhi konsa bada hua ha

daya - tumne kuch kaha..

abhi - (changing topic ) tumhe jo gifts lane ke liye bole the vo le ae...

daya - ha boss ab tum bhi ready hojao..

purvi - tum log ja kaha rahe ho

abhi - hum anath ashram jaa rahe ha Christmas ke gift bantne..

purvi - wow kya mein bhi chalu..

daya - ha ha kyu nahi..pehle ready hojaiye sab chalte ha...

soon trio got ready and went..

**_in ashram.._**

girl 1 - mam hum cake kab kate ge

teacher - jab santa clause ae ge

\- ho ho ho...

all became happy listning the sound turn and found abhivi with santa clause

santa clause...came forward and ooen his arms..kids ran daya shocked all ran towards purvi..and ask for autograph..

daya - bacho santa clause yaha ha..

boy - uncle hum jante ha santa clause nahi hota koi..

daya mouth open with o shape..

boy 2 - or uncle santa clause toh har 25 december ko ata ha lekin purvi mam nahi ati..

kids started laughing abhi came near daya and kept arm on his on shoulder..

abhi - kya yarr ajj ek hathi ka popat hogaya..

and he laughed..

daya - esi baat ha (to all ) bacho agar koi santa nahi hota toh koi gift bhi nahi hota

listning the gift all turned daya show him gifts..kids ran near him and snatched the gifts..abhivi started laughing...

they enjoyed there alot..and at evening..abhivi came back after droping daya at home..

**_at home_**

abhivi enter..

purvi - ajj mujhe bahut mazza aya bacho ke sath khel kar..

abhi - mujhe bhi..

suddenly purvi's phone beep she read message..

purvi - shit yarr

abhi - kya hua ?

purvi - ajj evening mein ek producer or director aa rahe ha...story lekar..

abhi - toh kya hua..

purvi - tumhare liye problem hojae gi mehemanwazzi ki..

abhi - ek kaam kare ge bahar se order kar le ge..

suddenly purvi started laughing..

abhi - isme hasne wali kya baat ha..purv ji

purvi - areh nahi mujhe game sochkar yaad aagai..kya abhijeet tum game ek baap ki acting nahi kar sakte..

abhi - purvi ji jiska kaam usko saje or kare so than than baje..yeh acting ka kaam ap hi sambhaliye..humse na hoga..

purvi - lekin daya toh bata raha tha bhes badalne mein tum mahir ho

abhi - wo toh kaam ke karan padh jata ha..

ab purvi ji mein apne room mein jaa raha hu file complete karne..shayad raat ho jae..ka deni ha..

purvi - guest ka kya ?

abhi - telephone par baat order kar lijiye ga number side par padha ha..or agar koi problem ho toh batana dijiye ga...

**_at evening.._**

door bell rang..purvi open the door..

purvi - aiye sir..

director and producer..sat on sofa..

director - hum ek romantic movie karne jaa rahe ha or is movie mein hum apko ek chance dena chahte ha..

purvi - sorry but mein adult rated movie nahi karti..

director - movie adultrated nahi ha bus ek kissing scene ha nothing else..

purvi (pov) - areh bapre kabhi try toh kiya nahi esa scene..(to director ) ek kaam kijiye app script de dijiye mein padhkar batau gi ko mein ye role karu gi ya nahi..

director - ya sure..

purvi - app kuch le ge..

director and producer stood up

director - nahi hum chalte ha ab..

soon they went..

purvi closed the door..and started reading the script

purvi - ab kya karu practice kiye begar mujhse koi scene nahi hoga..lekin script bhi achi ha...should i use google..

she took out google and search read..

**_u need to grow fellings.._****_or chosse some one close.._**

she kept the phone..and sighted..

purvi - means mujhe uske sath try karna hoga jo close ha or yeh baat bahar bhi na bataye..who can be ?


	17. ch 17

adya - didi bus app 2 - 4 chapter wait karlijiye phir dekhiye ga kya hungama hota ha kese nae logo ki entry hoti ha

guest - i will try kya pata mein isi mein kardu

anchal - our cute daya sir

mohd irfan - puri waat lage gi bechare ki

and mujhe acha laga ki apko vo line achi lagi

gautam - thanku and thanks for reviewing

story lover - lagta ha kafi excited ha app ajj ke liye

shweta - apko toh antar yami ho apko toh pata hi hoga vo khush naseeb kon hoga

priya - thanku

mansi - mein fb , instra , snapchat , fanfiction sab par hu..or tere board ke sath sath preboard bhi toh honge

gauri - abhi ki watt lage gi ha ha ha

eman - yeh raha apka next update..

Gi - koshish ki ha funny banane ki..

dhanu - mujhe likhne waqt hasi ai thi expressions mein likh nahi paa rahi thi ki kese likhu i hope app sab imagine karle..

**_NOTE - puri koshish ki ha funny banane ki..plz review kesa laga_**

* * *

purvi started thinking..

purvi - kon ho sakta ha ?

**_in abhi's room._**

abhi was working on laptop..when his left eye started blinking..

abhi - meri dayni ankh kyu bhadak rahi ha..kahi kuch garbad toh nahi hone wali..

he jerk his head..

abhi - kya abhi cid officer hokar bhi insab par vishvass very bad..

he saw side table but saw..

abhi - pani nahi ha bahar se pekar ata hu..

**_outside_**

purvi was still siting and thinking soon abhi's room door open purvi turned abhi came out while reading..a file and went to kitchen..

purvi (pov ) - yeh banda sahi ha..

she got up.

**_in kitchen.._**

abhi was looking..in the fridge when someone stand near him..abhi know she was purvi..

purvi -(lovingly ) - abhiiii

abhi (pov) - ab mein keh sakta hu bade buzurg sach kehkar gae the koi andhvishvass nahi ha veh sab...

he took out the bottle and closed the fidge...

abhi - ji purvi ji..

he open the cap started drinking..water

purvi - mujhe tumhe kiss karna ha...

abhi got 440 volts jhatka..he split out water with shock..

abhi - k..k..kiss

purvi - or wo bhi lips par..

abhi - d..d...d..dekhiye purvi ji..mein esa nahi karta smajhiye...app

purvi - abhi plz na meri madat karo na scene practice karne mein

abhi - areh apke scene practice ke chakar...mein logo se pit gaya vo kaam tha..

purvi started coming near..abhi started moving backwards..

purvi - (trying) dekho abhi tum mere dost hona..

abhi - (fear ) purvi ji mein sirf apka gaurd hu (stoping) nahi..plz app door rahiye..

purvi - come on abhi..

abhi ran towards the main gate..and went outside..purvi also ran after him...

**_in garden.._**

both started taking round of bench..

abhi - purvi ji plz..

purvi - abhi tum plz baat ko samjho..i need only 2 minutes..

both stood each side of the bench

abhi - purvi ji app kisi or le lijiye mujhse ye kiss wiss nahi hoga..

purvi - abhi dusre log do minute mein manjae ge mera sath dene ke liye

abhi - toh unhe lijiye mujhe maff kijiye

purvi - tum dar kyu rahe ho..mein konsa tumhe marr rahi hu..

abhi - marne se dar nahi lagta madame kiss se lagta ha..

purvi - lekin kyu ?

abhi - areh Kuchh to log kahenge

purvi - areh logon ka kaam hai kehnaa

abhi - wohi purvi ji Chhodo bekaar ki baaton mein kaheen beet na jaaye rainaa..

purvi - kya..

abhi - i mean chodiye ye ghatiya romantic script

purvi - (angrily ) just shut up (abhi kept finger on lips like good boy..purvi came near him and drag him inside..and pushed him to the wall abhi gulped the fear..purvi started coming near him..and kept her hand on wall..so he can't go and started coming near.. abhi clossed his eyes and bend down..and ran outside..purvi was also going but stop as she herd a car voice)

purvi - shit yeh toh bhag gaya..koi baat nahi ghar toh ae ga

**_abhi side_**

abhi stop the car where he could kept eye on his home

**_in car_**

abhi - (he was breathing heavily) hey bhagwaan iss ladki ka screw toh pura dheela ho chuka ha..daya ko batau kya..nahi vo mera hi mazak udhae ga..ek kaam karta hu mein ghar purvi ji ke sone ke baad jauga or unhe koi khtra na ho uske liye mein yaha se nazar rakhta hu..

**_at home_**

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - sirf yehi ek insan ha jo apna muh baand rakh sakta ha lekin yeh toh razzi hi nahi ha abb kya karu..

she remember..

**_mein nashe mein tha toh isi liye unhone iss baat ka faida uthaya.._**

purvi - mind blowing idea..thanks abhi ye baat batane ke liye..ki tumhe nasha bahut jaldi hota ha..

**_at night.._**

purvi slept on sofa waiting for abhi..abhi enter and saw her sleeping..

abhi - shukar ha so gai ye lekin agar ye ese soe gi toh shayad dard hojae ek kaam karta hu..inhe utha deta hu..lekar agar uthaya to phirse demand shuru hojae gi ek kaam karta hu bed par inhe utha kar daal deta hu...lekin dhyan se kahi nend na khul jae agar khul gai toh meri raat ki neend haram hojaegi..

he went near purvi picked her carefully went to her room and made her lied..by giving quilt he turned off the lights and went..

**_in abhi's room_**

abhi phone rang..

abhi - ha bol daya..

daya - kya baat ha kafi pareshan lag rahe ho..

abhi - areh nahi ajj subha thak gaya tha..

daya - thak gae the fir bhi chuha bili khel rahe the garden mein..

abhi - chuha billi

daya - ha purvi ke sath..karan ne bataya usne tumhe or purvi ko garden mein dekha..

abhi (pov) - ye karan mere ghar ka chaunkidar kyu nahi banjata dinbhar mere ghar par nazzar rakhta ha..jese ki or koi kaam dhanda hi nahi ha..

daya - abhi..

abhi - ha

daya - kya soch rahe the..

abhi - (in flow ) yehi ki karan ko chaunkidar rakh lu

daya - kya..

abhi (changing topic ) - phone kyu kiya yeh bata..

daya - tumne file complete karli jo mene di thi..

abhi - nahi thodi si padhi ha..

daya - sone se pehle karlena..

abhi - kar lu ga yarr bus sign hi karne ha apne..

daya - abb mein rakhta hu good night..

abhi - good night

abhi kept the call he completed the file and slept next day..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi open her eyes..and shock...

purvi - yeh kya mein toh bahar thi bed par kese..

she got up..and went outside **_.._**

**_in abhi's room.._**

abhi was sleeping peacfully purvi came and looked at him and think..

purvi (pov) - shall i kiss him now..

she bend down shighted and brought he face near his...abhi open his eyes shocked

abhi - ahh..

both gain there position abhi sat on bed hugging the pillow...

abhi - dekhiye purvi ji app mujhse door rahiye..

purvi - abhi tumhare 2 minute meri performance achi bana de gi..

abhi - or samaj meri performance ka kya purvi ji app star ha apko karne ki adat ha hume nahi..hum jese ha vese khush ha..

he got up from other side..

purvi - abhi baat toh..

abhi - ek minute..

he came near him purvi was looking at him..he was to close of like he his going to hug her but she shocked..abhi started moving back..

abhi - 1...,2..,3..,4..., 5

purvi - yeh kya kar rahe ho tum..

abhi - purvi ji abb app hamesha ke liye 5 minute ki doori rakhiye ga..

purvi - yeh kya bachpana ha abhi..

abhi - apko jo samjhna ha samjhiye..bus app yeh 5 kadam ki doori mat todhiye ga..

and he went..

purvi - lagta ha apna plan chalana padhe ga..


	18. ch 18

**_sorry guys i was busy thanks ol for reviewing mein apko kal reply karu gi_**

* * *

**_mansi - mujhe gujrati samjh nahi ati and my fb is krishma soni _**

* * *

she went outside and looked at abhi who was working in kitchen...she think and took out the phone...

purvi (loudly ) - ha simii bolo..kya party ajj rat ko...nahi mein nahi aa sakti...areh naraz maat ho acha ajaugi...ha baba ajaugi pakka...acha bye raat ko milte ha..

and she kept phone in pocket..and looked at abhi he was still doing the work..

purvi (pov) - kamal ha iss bande ne koi reaction nahi diya..

purvi went near him and saw he was wearing headphones purvi touched him abhi jerk...and turned...

abhi - p..purvi ji apko kaha ha na 5 kadam door rahiye humse..

purvi - abhi baat toh suno..

abhi - pehle door rahiye..

purvi - abhi yeh..

abhi - door

purvi sighted and step back..

abhi - ab boliye

purvi - meri friend ne party rakhi ha..mujhe bulaya ha..

abhi - toh jaiye na..

purvi - ready rehna...

abhi - mein kyu ready rahu..

purvi - becoz tum mere boyfriend ke roop mein raho ge..

abhi - what !!

purvi - ha ab mein waha yeh thodi na bolugi ki yeh tum mere gaurd ho..

abhi - areh lekin mein..ek kaam karta hu daya ko bhej deta hu

purvi - nahi tum chalo ge mujhe or koi nahi chahiye understand..

abhi - o..o..ok..

purvi nodded and went to her room..

abhi - hey bhagwaan tujhe mein hu milta hu kya..

**_at evening..._**

abhi got ready in white leather jacket and white jeans..and came out purvi also came out in beautiful dress up and saw him..

purvi - wow kafi handsome lag rahe ho..

abhi - thanku

purvi - ab chale..

abhi started moving purvi hold his arm abhi stop and looked at that

purvi - kya hua..

abhi removed her hand

abhi - plz thoda..

purvi - tum pata nahi konsi tapasya karte ho ladke in sab cheezo ke liye marte ha lekin tum..

abhi sighted and moved..

**_at party.._**

purvi went near her friends..

purvi - simmi jazz...

simmi and jazz - hey purvi..

trio hug each other..

jazz - kesi ha tu itne dino baad..

purvi - busy thi isi liye..

simmi - wese yeh tere piche mr.handsome kon ha..

purvi - yeh..

jazz - purvi ek minute mein khud phuch ati hu..

jazz went near abhi..

jazz - hello..

abhi - hello..

jazz - my name is jazz...

abhi - abhijeet..

jazz - nice name like u..

abhi - thanku..

jazz - wese mein kafi akeli hu..

abhi - oo

jazz came near him playing with her hairs..

jazz - toh kya mujhe tumhari company milaskti ha..

purvi - jazz isse tumhari company ki zarurat nahi ha..

she came near abhi and hold her from arm

purvi.- jazz yeh mujhe company de raha ha mera bf ha..

jazz - oh..acha..shayad mujhe koi bula raha ha..mein ati hu..

and she went..simmi started laughing..

simmi - kaha se mila ye..

purvi - milgaya bus

simmi idhar aa aya

simmi - aii (to abhivi ) u enjoy..

and she went..

soon a waiter came..abhi was busy seeing here and there..purvi hold a glass of drink and mix something..she patted abhi's shoulder

purvi - abhi piyo..

abhi - app pijiye na..

purvi - mein dusra le leti hu..

abhi took the drink..and drank..he felt hismself in different world..

purvi indhar ana..

purvi - aii..

and she went..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi.- ha bol

simmi -.yarr bore ho rahe ha

purvi - toh mein kya karu..

jazz - yarr yehi puchne ke liye toh tujhe bulaya ha

soon the music stop

simmi - oh god ab yehi hona rehgaya tha

soon they herd the trumpet voice all turned

announcer - Ho lo ji saare suno suno

Start hon lagya

Tumbi da Dhol de naal ishq non-stop

abhi came on stage..

**_purvi (pov) - akhir chadh gai bhang_**

abhi - Yeah!

Slow it down!

**_he jump down and started moving near purvi_**

abhi - Ho ek tere sang yaara akh ladne lagi

**_Akh lad lad ke aage badhne lagi_**

**_simmi - lagta ha purvi tera abhi mehfil lootne wala ha_**

**_soon some members also join_**

all- Ek tere sang yaara akh ladne lagi

Akh lad lad ke aage badhne lagi

abhi - Ho tere dil ke ishaare yeh to padhne lagi

Akh lad lad ke aage badhne lagi

**_purvi started going abhi started following her_**

abhi - Ho munda zidd pe adaa

Ho tere pichhe padaa

Ho munda zid pe adaa

Ho tere pichhe padaa

**_he hold her hand purvi shock and turned_**

Mere naal kar lai zara...

**_abhi took out a heart shape balloon purvi brust that he got up_**

Dil dena, dil lena

Dil dena, dil lena

**_purvi also join him in dance_**

Hai sauda...

Hai sauda...

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara kharaa..

Aaww!

Ow my God!

simmi , jazz and girls join her

purvi - Tujhe lagta kharaab

Mujhe lagta bura

Sauda ishqe da jo hai tera aa aa..

Aivein set tu na ho

Pare hatt, let me go

Spoil kar na tu mood mera aa aa..

abhi -Ho dil ko tune chhuaa

Ho jatt senti hua

Ho dil ko tune chhuaa

Ho jatt senti hua

Mere naal kar le zara...

Dil dena, dil lena

Dil dena, dil lena

Hai sauda...

Hai sauda...

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara kharaa..

(Chak de...)

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara khara

Hai sauda khara kharaa

**_at home.._**

purvi supported abhi who was still singing...

**_in room_**

she left him and close the door..abhi stood attaching his back with the wall..purvi went near him..

purvi (pov) - ok purvi be calm..

abhi - what u are going to do (but he stop as purvi kissed him he also started responding him purvi put her hand around his neck and he hold he waist both seprated..soon purvi down her face with shyness..she started going but shock abhi hold her hand she turned

abhi - one more plz..

purvi smile and came near him both gain position back and kissed each other...

purvi - know happy..

abhi - tumhe pata ha ki mein ek astrologer hu..

purvi - filahal abhi toh tum drunk ho or for ur kind information tum ek cid officer ho..

astrologer nahi

abhi - astrologer mera side business ha..

purvi started laughing on drunk abhi .

purvi (naughtly ) - esa ha toh tumne kis kisi bhavishvani karte ho or kisiki ki ha.

abhi - mein pyar ki bhavishvani karta hu or apni pehle bhavishvani mein ajj karu ga...tumhari

purvi - meri..but mujhe kisi se pyar hua nahi ha abhi tak toh tumhe mujhse pehle kese pata lag gaya..

abhi - aa ha tumhe pyar hogaya ha buss tumhe pata nahi chala..

purvi - then whom i love..

abhi - u love me..

purvi shocked..

purvi - tum yeh kya kese matlab..

abhi - i can read ur eyes..

purvi - its just a joke..

abhi - its reality..agar ye joke hota toh tum un ladkiyo se jalti nahi , mujh oar khud se bhi zayada vishvass na karti , mere sath itna secure fell na karti..

purvi - i think u need rest abhi u are drunk..

abhi smile..

purvi left him alone and went to her room


	19. ch 19

anchal - scene toh continue nahi ho sakta bate ho sakti ha..

lucky - thanku lucky yeh raha update

guest - galat abhi usne sirf felling batai ha purvi ki izhar toh abhi baki ha mere bhai

guest - thanku

gauri - hona hi tha akhir humare abhi sir itne handsome ha

JS abhi - thanku di for review here is ur update

shweta - mene adya di ke message mein hints chode ha challenge ye ha ki u have to find ane wala twist kya ha

eman - thanku here is ur update

gautam - abhi drunked ha..dear and here is the update

jannat - mein koshish karugi dear agar. mere pass ek acha idea aya toh or ha mere mind mein esa koi thought nahi aya ki app peeche padhgae ho

story lover - here is ur update

dhanu - lagta ha mazza nahi aya apko

mansi - mujhe jaga kar khud so gayi

mohd irfan - tarif ke liye shukriya chote miya..

now enjoy ajj jaldi kardiya mene update

* * *

purvi was sitting on bed and thinking

**_u love me.._****_..agar ye joke hota toh tum un ladkiyo se jalti nahi , mujh par khud se bhi zayada vishvass na karti , mere sath itna secure fell na karti.._**

purvi - does i like him ?..(she think ) no we are just a good friend...ya vo mera sirf ek acha dost ha..or kuch nahi..uff ek kaam karti hu usse ab door rehti hu usse subha office bhej du gi..kamse kam mera samne nahi hoga toh insab ke bare mein nahi sochugi

she turn off the lamp and slept..

**_next day.._**

purvi got up and get ready she came out

purvi - lagta ha abhi abhi tak utha nahi chalo mein jakar utha deti hu

she open the door and looked at abhi who was sleeping her she down her face with shyness she came near him

purvi - abhi...

she shook him..

purvi - abhi..utho subha hogay ha..

abhi got up but kept hand on his head

abhi - purvi ji app mere room mein kya lar rahi ha or hum ghar par kab ae , uff mera sar dard ho raha ha..

purvi - tum kafi soch rahe ho ek kaam karti hu tumhare liye lemon juice lati hu..

abhi.- wo kyu ?

purvi - shayad tumhara sar dard hojae..or ha abhijeet tum kal keh rahe the ki ajj tumhe kaam ha beuro jana ha..

abhi - mein ?

purvi - ha important file

abhi - vo mein daya ko bula lu ga or uske hath file bhej du ga..

purvi - ek kaam karo tum beuro chale jao..

abhi - mein esa nahi karsakta..

purvi - areh itne din hogaye ha ek baar jane mein kya problem ha..

abhi - mujhe koi problem nahi ha..problem toh apko ha agar app par humla hogaya toh..

purvi - mujh par koi humla nahi hoga tum jao..

abhi - nahi..

purvi - abhijeet mujhe shooting liye bhi jana ha..

abhi - toh mein bhi chalta hu

purvi - pakde jae ge media ke jariye

abhi - dost bankar ajat hu..

purvi - abhijeet waha family allowed nahi

abhi (sighted ) - thik ha agar esa ha toh mein chale jaugi lekin plz app call zarur kardijiye ga..agar koi problem hui..

purvi - mein kardu gi...

abhi - ok then mein ready hojata hu..

**_both got ready..eat breakfast and get ready for there work.._**

**_purvi side.._**

crew - mam apko yeh rahe apke dialogues iss scene ke liye

purvi - hero aya ki nahi..

crew - vo buss aa hi rahe ha..or mam kissing scene cut kardiya ha..

purvi - kyu ?

crew - hero man kar raha tha toh karna padha unhe yeh sab pasand nahi ha isi liye yeh script likhni padhi

purvi - ok then..

**_in beuro.._**

dayareya were laughing..abhi came..

daya - (to shreya ) ajj dinner par chale ..

abhi cough..

both get alert..abhi came near them..

abhi - kya ho raha ha

daya - bbus kuch nahi ..

shreya.- m..m..mein file rakh kar ai record room mein

and she went..

abhi - koi kaam dhanda nahi ha kya..

daya - hai na..

abhi.- kya..

daya.- yehi puchne ka ki tum kya kar rahe ho yaha..

abhi - darsal purvi shoot par ha or mein yaha..

daya - tum kyu nahi gae ?

abhi - family allowed nahi...

daya - tum konsa family ho as a gaurd jao

abhi - media mein baat chale gai toh panga ho jae ga

daya - hmm

abhi - or vese bhi waha or bhi log honge..

daya - chalo phir kaam par lag jate ha..

abhi - sir kaha ha ?

daya - delhi gae ha..

and they also started working..

**_at afternoon.._**

**_in vanity_**

crew came

crew - mam lunch kar lijiye apka shoot ha iske baad

purvi - thik ha rakhdo

crew kept the plate and went..purvi looked at plate kept the file took the plate she was going to take a bite but stop

purvi (pov) - abhi ne khana khaya hoga ki nahi beechare ka kal raat ko meri wajha se bura hall hogaya..call karke puchti hu..

she dialled..

**_in beuro.._**

abhi was reading the file daya was standing..

daya - yarr abhi chalo na..

abhi - tum chale jaona plz..

his phone rang..he picked

abhi - hello

purvi - sar dard kesa ha tumhara

abhi - mein thik hu abb

purvi - khana khaya kya tumne..

abhi - nahi

purvi.- kyu ?

abhi - maan nahi tha..kaam mein busy tha

purvi - matlab sar dard ho raha ha..

abhi - purvi ji ab isme sar dard kaha se agaya

purvi - mummy kehti ha ki jab dard ho tab bhook nahi lagti ha..ek kaam karo abhijao or khakar kaam karo..

abhi - purv ji app naraz kyu ho rahi ha

purvi - naraz kyu na hoi hu dost ho tum mere or abhi ke liye toh samjh lo mein tumhari malik hu or tum gard

abhi - acha mein khalu ga

purvi - daya as pass ha

abhi - ha hai kyu

purvi -.phone do..

abhi (to daya ) - daya phone purvi ji ka..

daya took the phone..

daya.- hello

purvi.- daya chup chap abhijeet ko lekar jao or khana khilao..

daya.- mein toh kab ka bol raha hu lekin yeh ready hi nahi

purvi - daya abhijeet ko subha sar dard tha..isi liye vo shayad pareshan ha isi liye ise kheech kar lekar jao..

daya.- thik ha

and he kept the phone and hold abhi..

daya.- chalo

abhi - areh.par..chod toh sahi coat phat jae ga chodo but he took abhi like that only..

**_on other side_**

crew came

crew - mam shoot ready ha

purvi - chalo

**_in coffee shop_**

hero hold purvi hand..

hero.- ek baat puchu kya tum mujhe pyar karti ho..

purvi - yeh sawal tum kyu puch rahe ho ?

hero - tumhari ankho mein dikhta ha..

**_purvi went into remembrance_**

**_i can see in ur eyes.._**

purvi - yeh sab jhut ha..

hero - aggar esa ha toh mein kuch sawal puchu ga kya tum uska answer do gi..

purvi - pucho..

hero - kya tum mere sath secure feel karti ho..

**_she remember the hug when killer came in home at night.._**

purvi - (in lost ) ha

hero - kya tum mujh par vishvass rakhti ho..

**_she remember the story and she gave him support by taking promise and then kiss._**

purvi - (in lost ) ha

hero - kya tumhe jalan hoti ha agar mein kisi or ke sath hota hu.

**_she remember the party night.._**

purvi.- (in lost ) ha

hero - kya tum meri kadar karti ho

**_she remember afternoon talk_**

purvi - ha

hero - last question kya tumhar dil dorh ta ha jab mein tumhare pass ata hu..

**_she remember when both fell on bed her heart was racing like horse...and when he came close..her heart ran like same_**

purvi - ha

hero - it means u love me

purvi - (happily ) yes i love him..

director - cut it purvi ji apko yeh nahi kehna..

purvi (stood up happily ).- i really love him..

she hug the hero.hero was shocked..and she ran..

director (shouted ) -a reh purvi ji meri shooting..

purvi.(shouting ) - pack up kal kar ge..

director - WHAT !!


	20. ch 20

mansi - banta ha and in pic i am holding a pillar

priya - thanku

mohd irfan - abb ae ga tufan

story lover - confess ke sath dhamka free

shweta - chalo koi baat nahi wese bhi 11th ke exam bhi badi jaldi shuru ha mere final 30 janse ha

gautam - thanku

jannat - i am also happy that i won ur heart..

lucky - obeys ha abhivi ha dono or ha ek dhamaka ha end mein

eman - thanku hope apka exam acha gaya ho

gauri ,anchal were are u i am missing

**_lets say bye bye 2019 with 2 chapters and 2 reveiw plz.._**

* * *

**_in beuro.._**

abhi 's phone rang..abhi picked up without seeing it

abhi - hello

purvi - kya kar rahe ho

abhi - areh purvi ji app mein beuro mein hu

purvi - kab wapiss ao ge

abhi - mein jaldi ajau ga 1 ghante mein..

purvi - ajj candel light dinner par chale..

abhi - hum ghar par rehte hai na..ese dinner par

purvi - plz na

abhi (sighted ) - thik ha app ready rahiye ga

purvi - mein ready rahu gi tum ?

abhi - mein ese hi thik hu

purvi - chahe jo dalo handsome lagoge hi..

abhi cough on this comment

purvi - tumhe taif nahi pasand kya ?

abhi - kya ?

purvi - tabhi toh tum ese shock mein rehte ho ab adaat dalo in sab ki shock na hua karo (and she kept the phone leaving abhi confuse )

abhi - ye kehna kya chahti thi ?

**_purvi side_**

purvi - yeh bewakoof mujhe propose toh karne wala nahi mujhe hi karna padhe ga or vese bhi mujh kon manna karne wala ha i am a star..

**_soon a horn blow.._**

purvi - lagta ha agaya..

she came out abhi looked she was in red gown..she came and sat on passenger seat

purvi - chalo..

abhi started driving..

purvi - wese tumne mujhe dekha nahi

abhi - kya ?

purvi - batao na kesi lag rahi hu..

abhi laughed low

purvi - hass kyu rahe ho..

abhi - purvi ji appko film industry ne issiliye chuna kyuki app sundar ha (purvi felt shy she started looking outside ) tab bhi app mujhse puch rahi ha ki app kesi lag rahi ha..vese ajj yeh dinner ka plan kuch special..

purvi - ha

abhi - kya ?

purvi - hum dono ke liye..

abhi - mere liye bhi ?

purvi - jaldi pata chal jae ga..

both reached to a restaurant..and took the table..and sat

abhi - mein washroom hokar aya..

he got up and went..after some time purvi felt some one is standing

voice - kese ho app didi..

purvi turned and shock to see rishab whit some goons..

purvi - rishab tum yaha kya kar rahe ho or vo bhi ese logo ke sath..

rishab - apko uthane ke liye ae ha..

rishab hold her arm

purvi - matlab tumhi vo ho jo mujh par humla kar rahe the..

rishab - bahut der kardi apne yeh janne mein ab chalo..

purvi - chodo mujhe..

but men kept hand on her mouth and drag her

**_in car_**

purvi - tum esa kyu kar rahe ho

rishab - mazza aa raha ha issi liye vese app waha kya kar rahi thi..

purvi - teri maut ka intezar..

rishab started laughing

rishab - ye dialouge movie mein acha lagta ha di..vese meri maut se matlab

suddenly a car stop there way

rishab shock..

purvi - lo agai maut tumhare samne..

rishab - toh yeah ha vo..

purvi - tumhare hone wale jiju jise tum kabhi keh nahi paoge..

rishab - huh mein isse jiju nahi ye mujhe sale sahab nahi keh pae ge..( to goons ) tukde tukde kardo iss officer ke..

all goons got down..abhi also got down..

rishab - lene aya hai na..purvi ko

abhi - ha lekin sirf purvi ko nahi tum sab ko bhi sasural ki saar karwani ha..

rishab - matlab sasural jail ha..apke liye

abhi - ha

rishab looked at purvi who was angry she came out and went near purvi

purvi - mera ghar tumhare liye jail ha

abhi - mene apke ghar ki kaab baat ki..

**_rishab indicated one goon_**

purvi - tumhne hi toh kaha ki sasural tumhare liye jail ha..

abhi - ha toh hai na

purvi - listen mera ghar itna bhi bura nahi

but she shocked abhi did her aside as a goon was going to hit her..he hold goons hand..and punched his face the goon fall abhi went near purvi

abhi - purvi ji app kiski side ha..

purvi - tumhari side lekin tum yeh kyu puch rahe ho..

abhi - kyuki app bato par laga kar unhe moka de rahi ha..

purvi - i am sorry..

abhi - app jaiye bethiye

purvi sat in abhi 's car...

abhi started fighting...purvi saw someone was going to kick abhi from back

purvi - abhi piche..

abhi turned goon kicked and some one hit from bat at back where abhi was seeing earlier..

abhi - aii..

goon was again going to hit him

abhi - ek minute bhai..(to rishab ) 2 times plz..

rishab - lele..

abhi looked at purvi who made a crying face

purvi - sorry

abhi - app paka ab meri side mein hai na

purvi - ha..

abhi - toh plz chup rehkar dekhiye ga..

purvi nodded..

abhi (to all ) - restart

soon the fight started again..soon daya and team also arrived and control the situation..

**_in beuro_**

rishab made sat on chair..

abhi (angrily ) - batao tumne yeh kyu kiya

purvi - usse baad mein puchna pehel mere sawal ka jawab do

abhi - j..j..ji

purvi - tumne mere ghar ko jail kyu kaha

daya (shocking ) - abhi tune inke ghar ko jail kaha...

iccha - abhijeet purvi sahi keh rahi ha kya..?

abhi - dekhiye mene apke ghar ko jail nahi kaha..

purvi - areh tumne hi toh inhe kaha ki chalo tumhe sasural le chalta hu or iss line se sasural jail ki jagha lagaya gaya ha

abhi - hey bhagwaan !! purvi ji mene sasural ko jail kaha apke ghar ko thodi na apko kyu itni mirchi lag rahi ha

purvi - toh mera ghar hi toh tumhara sasural ha

abhi - matlab

purvi - i love u..

all shocked like earth slip from there feet..dayareya were hidding there laugh..seeing abhi mixed and cold expression

iccha - purvi tu..

purvi - mujhe yeh bahut pasand ha or yeh banda thik ha mere liye..(to abhi ) tum kyu dummy ki tarha khade ho ku h bolo

daya - abhi tu bhi bolde samne se proposal aya ha..

abhi - mmm mein kya bolu..iccha samjhao...inhe kuch

iccha - (smile) ek baat kahu mere liye iss rishte ki hai ha..

abhi - aii..he went near daya..ttttt..tum kyu chup hu bolo kuch

daya - mujhe ek actor bhabhi majoor ha as she is my favorite actor..

abhi - yarr tum sab pagal hogae ho kya..ya mere sath mazak kar rahe ho

purvi - ek abhijeet agar tumhari naa ha toh boldo

abhi - mene esa kab kaha..

purvi (happily ) - matab tumhari haa ha..

abhi - hey bhagwaan mene tumhe haa kab bola..shreya tum toh bolo kuch

shreya - i think hum pehle bayan note karle..phir continue kare...daya sir plz

daya - thik ha..(to rishab )toh rishab pakda tu range hatho gaya ha ab chonch khol tote ki tarha...

rishab ( crying ) - mein jalta tha purvi di or iccha se maa ne mujhe film line mein nahi dala in dono ko dala..mein iccha di toh mere samne se hat gai shaadi ke baad lekin purvi nahi isi liye mene marna chahe lekin har barr yeh bach jate..

purvi - rishab tumhe film industry mein nahi liya kyuki tum mein teen cheeze nahi thi jo tumhe actor bana sake or vo teen cheeze ha talent , talent or sirf talent..

she herd clapping and wistling sound all turned and saw pankaj and freedy..

pakaj - wah kya dialogue ha

but they stop after receiving angry glare from abhi..

freedy - sorry..

abhi (to rishab ) - jalan ne tumhe itna andha kardiya ki tum apni bhen ki jaan lene ja rahe the saza toh tumhe milegi jo adalat tai kare gi..tab tak ke liye sadte raho is jalan ki agg mein..jail mein reh kar..freedy pankaj lejao..isse..


	21. ch 21

_plz read ch 20 which i updated now_

* * *

freedy and pankaj took him..

abhi - iccha purvi ji ko le jaiye app

iccha - thik ha..

purvi - ek minute..

she came and hug him all shocked..

abhi - purvi ji sab dekh rahe ha

purvi - dekhne do..

purvi kissed him on his cheecks all shocked including abhi..

purvi - thanku and i love u

iccha - purvi chal sab dekh rahe ha..

she took purvi

purvi - tumhare reply ka intezaar karu gi..bye..

and she went..all brust out laughter abhi was felling akward..

shreya - abhijeet sir..

abhi - hmm

shreya - wo apke..

abhi - kya..

shreya - wo darsal apke..

abhi - (irritated ) shreya jo bolna ha clearly bolo

daya - (naughtly ) ha shreya clearly bolo ki abhijeet sir apke collar or gaal par lipstick ka nishsan ha..

abhi shocked..all started laughing..he nodded in disappoint

abhi - mein ghar jaa raha hu...

and he went..

**_at home.._**abhi was sitting and thinking..on bed his phone rang he saw it was of daya he picked..

abhi - hello

daya - sorry abhijeet vo kuch incident hi esa tha ki hassi aa rahi ha soch kar..

abhi - daya jo bhi ho yeh sir ko nahi pata chalna chaiye tujhe pata phirse wo bhadak uth jae ge..

daya - thik ha

abhi - ab rakh mujhe sona ha..

daya - ek or baat abhi jo bolna ha bolna kyuki yeh mauka phir nahi ae gea kisi ki fellings ko hurt maat karna

abhi - apna lecture band kar..and he cut the call..his phone rang he picked

abhi - daya plz agge mein so nahi paa raha hu..

voice - so tum issi liye nahi paa rahe ho kyuki tum mere sath nahi ho..

abhi - purvi ji app

purvi - ha mein abhi agar chain se sona ha toh abhi bhaag kar ajao mujhse milne..

abhi - purvi ji..

purvi - ajao na plz or ha khidki se ana..

abhi - purvi ji meri baat toh sun lijiye..

purvi - tum aa rahe ho yaa mein tumhare bhai ko phone karu..

abhi - areh nahi aa..raha hu mein..aa raha hu..

purvi - that's like my good hubby..

and she kept the call

**_in garden.._**dogs were barking abhi ran in garden and came under the window

abhi - purvi ji paka 14 injection lagwae gi mujhe..

voice - abhi jaldi upar ao na..

he looked up purvi was standing

abhi - purvi ji yaha koi seedi nahi ha chad kar kese au..

purvi - offo cid officer ho rassi par chad sakte ho pipe par chad ne mein kya problem ha..

abhi - pipe par

purvi - jaldi ao na..

abhi sighted and climb on pipe and reached up..and enter in room..purvi became happy..

purvi - khidki toh baad karo..

abhi closes the window he turn purvi kissed on his lips abhi shocked he didn't response back..purvi get back..she put her arms around his neck

abhi - yeh app kya kar rahi ha

purvi - pehle bhi toh kiya hai mene..

abhi - matlab

purvi - ajj subha jo sar dard ho raha tha vo mere karan i mean meri bhang ke karan aya tha

abhi - what !!

purvi - mujhe scene practice karna tha..

abhi - matlab apne mujhe pehle bhi kiss kiya tha..

purvi - ha..

voice - purvi beta tumhare room mein koi ha kya..

purvi - oh shit maa aarahi ha tum.niklo

abhi - areh lekin..

purvi - or ha mujhe mere i luv u ka jawab kal subha tak chahiye samjhe ab niklo..

and she pushed him..

abhi fall

abhi - aiii maa is ladki ko jawab dene aya tha

**_purvi side_**

p.m - kon tha beta

purvi - koi nahi maa phone par baat kar rahi thi..

p.m - phono chodo or so jao

purvi - ji maa..

**_next morning_**

doorbell rang..

purvi - aii

she went and open the door and happy to see guest they were duo..abhi saw her in track suit..

abhi - app kahi jaa rahi thi..

purvi - ha shopping karne jaa rahi.hu..

abhi - lekin ese kapdo mein..

daya - abhi kese sawal puch rahe ho obeys ha ki vo walk karke ai ha..

abhi - s..s..sorry..

purvi - wese tum yaha..

abhi - ha vo mein kehne aya tha ki i..

purvi.- i..

abhi - i...i..luv..aunty ji..

purvi and daya - kya..

daya saw that side and shock p.m standing

p.m - ek minute..(she came in mid ) kya bolne wale the tum kya i kya

abhi - mein keh raha tha ki i..love..

p.m - acha matlab tujhe lagta ha tune iska dil jeet liya isse bachakar..

suddenly the phone rang p.m picked..

p.m - ha bol sarita kya ha..nahi ajj party...mein

(she went aside )

abhi came near

abhi - i love u..

abhi hug her happily..

p.m - kya ha kya chal raha yaha pe..

duo ignore her

abhi - bye..

he wore the glasses and went

p.m -.purvi khabardar iske i luv u ka jawab diya

purvi - jawab do isne diya ha maa

p.m shocked in way abhi turned both bid bye ..soon abhi went..

**_in beuro.._**

abhi was working acp enter all got up acp came near abhi

acp - mujhe tumse milna ha ajj raat dinner par ghar ajana..

daya shocked not only he but everyone..acp went inside the cabin daya came near him

daya - inhe kya hua..

abhi - pata nahi ab ye toh dinner par hi pata lage ga..

**_at night_**

all were sitting..

acp - abhijeet tum chahte the na ki mein past bhool kar agge baadau rishte ko uske liye mein taiyar hu ...

(vrinda and duo looked at each other )

acp.- lekin uske liye meri ek shart ha

abhi - kese shart..

acp.- tum rastogi ki beti roshni ko jante hona

abhi - ha meri bacpan ki dost ha

acp - or rastogi mere bachpan ka dost ha..or mene usse wadaa kiya tha ki roshni ki shaadi humare ghar mein hogi mein daya ki shaadi nahi kara sakta uski sagai already shreya ke sath ho chuki ha issi liye mein chahta hu ki tum roshni ke shaadi karo..

abhi stood up acp also

abhi - i am sorry mein esa nahi kar sakta

acp - or vo kyu ?

abhi - i love some one

vrinda - abhi tu pyar kar ta ha lekin kise..

abhi - p..p..purvi se..

acp and vrind shock

acp - matlab tum hafte ke rishte ko pyar ka naam de rahe ho..abhijeet vo ladki na hi hume janti ha or nahi humare kaam ko ki usme kitna khatara ha...roshni samjhti ha kyuki rasyogi retire police cop ha..

abhi - vo samjhe ya na samjhe mein bus itna janta hu ki we love each other truly..

acp forward a invitation card..

acp - yeh tumhari sagaii ka card ha jo parso ha samjh gae agar tum vapiss pariwaar mein anna chahte ho toh tumhe pehle hume chuna hoga..or jab tum purvi or humme se kisi ek ko chun lo ge tabhi ana yaha..

**_in car..._**

abhi was sitting and driving

**_pariwaar mein anna chahte ho toh tumhe pehle hume chuna hoga.._**

he dialled a phone no.

abhi - hello purvi ji mujhe app se milna ha

purvi - toh ghar ajao

abhi turned the music player..

**_Ho ho_**..

he clased his eyes tear sweep from it..

**_Dilbara ve teriyan dilbariyan_**

**_Hoya door meri jaan te bann aa_**

**_Dilbara ve teriyan dilbariyan_**

**_Hoya door meri jaan te bann aa_**

door bell rang purvi open the door but shock to see abhi teary face abhi forwarded the card she read it and looked at him

**_Gall teri-meri si_**

**_Bas reh gayi teri ve_**

**_Maaf de mainu meharbani teri ve_**

**_he join hands _**

abhi - i am sorry .

he went from there

**_Hunn hath main jodan_**

**_Tu gussa chhad de_**

**_Sab mann jaawan marzi jo teri ve_**

purvi was calling fromback abhi ignore tear were slipping from his eyes

**_Mera chann taan kho gaya_**

**_Mere kol te reh gaye ne_**

**_Ambar de taare ne_**

**_Dilbara ve teriyan dilbariyan_**

**_Hoya door meri jaan te bann aa_**

he sat in car drove he open the side drawer took out a wine bottel and drink..he remember the her crying when she crying now..he closed his eyes her happy face and she was coming in front of his eye

**_Jaan bana ke jaan hi_**

**_Kadd layi jaan wale ne_**

**_Tere bin main kis kaam da_**

**_Socheya nai marjaane ne_**

purvi was also crying harsly

**_Mera chann taan kho gaya_**

**_Mere kol te reh gaye ne_**

**_Ambar de taare ne_**

she remember the time spend with him

**_Dilbara ve teriyan dilbariyan_**

**_Hoya door meri jaan te bann aa_**

abhi side

abhi was in bad condition he was drinking and driving

**_Tere bin meri jaan ga dil_**

**_Yaara tainu samajh na aave_**

suddenly truck came from opposite abhi twisted the stairing

**_Ho judayi teri zehar de wargi_**

**_Meri rooh vi mardi jaave_**

the car clashed with tree


	22. ch 22

Dieheartabhirika - thanku

Gautam1 - kuch nahi hoga usse

PKC - thanku so much and story toh continue hogi

guest - new year ki kushi mein ajj 2 update dedu kya ?

Shweta - thanku yarr mujhe or reason mila hi nahi attackes ke liye or iss story mein abhivi alag nahi honge..ulta kuch or hoga

gauri - happy new year and where were u i missed u alot or abhi toh shuruwaat ha

story lover - new year ha toh new life toh banta hai na boss or nayi story mein ajj update karu gi

jannat - mein apki request yaad rakhu gi and thanks for reviwing

eman - next hoga blast

mohd. irfan - meri story mein tofaan kabhi tham ta nahi mere bhai yeh toh ek andhi thi toffan abhi baki ha

anchal - rishab par toh shaak sabko tha in fact mujhe bhi or mera shaak yakinn mein badal diya hahaha ( bad joke don't worry meri joke samjhnah nahi ati sabhi ko )

guest.- ab iske end mein bhi suspense ha

love cid.- new year mein abhi ka accident or uske baad kuch alag twist na ho..

priya - abhi ha ha ha nahi abhi thoda crying

dhanu - happy new year

mansi - tune do chapter ki demand ki thi tune hi reveiw nahi kiya

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE_**

**_note - new year par do chapter happy :)_**

* * *

**_in purvi's room_**

purvi was sitting on bed with lost thoughts her phone rang..she picked..

purvi- hello..

she shocked to herd somthing..

purvi.- what !! konse hospital..mein aa rahi hu..

she kept and ran..

**_in hospital.._**purvi ran to desk...

purvi - sr.insp. abhijeet

lady - 204..

purvi ran to the room and looked doctor

purvi - dr kesa ha vo

dr - thik ha vo

purvi - yeh sab kese hua

dr - ye drink drive case ha..

purvi shock..

nurse came

nurse - sir patient ko hosh agaya ha..

dr - app bhi aiye

purvi went inside..with doctor..

**_in cabin_****_purvi saw he was having a thick bandage_**dr. - how are you are felling ?

abhi - fine..

dr check him more purvi was seeing him with teary eyes abhi was having no eye contact..soon dr left..

purvi - jante the na ki tumhe jaldi drink chad jati ha..

abhi was silent..

purvi - tab bhi tumne pi rakhi thi..log drink sath soda mix karte ha lekin tumne driving mix ki..jante hue bhi kya ho sakta..

abhi - marr jata na or kya hota...thak gaya hu apne pariwaar se ladh ladh kar..or mein ab insab se azadi chahta hu..

purvi - kya tum mujhse pyar karte ho..sach sach batao..( she hold his hand and kept on her head )

abhi - ha i love u from depth of my heart..

purvi - toh plz mujhse kal ke kal shaadi karo..(abhi shocked ) hum milkar ladhe ge

abhi - tum cid ke acp ko nahi janti vo dono ko mar dale ge

purvi - pyar kiya ha cid officer se marne se abb dar nahi lagta..

abhi smile.**_next day_**abhi enter in home and herd a laughter voice..

acp - lo agaya abhijeet

abhi saw rastogi , divya and roshni..

rastogi went near abhijeet all followed him

rastogi - kese ho abhijeet..

abhi ignore him..

abhi - (to acp ) mein ye shaadi nahi kar skata mein purvi se pyar karta hu or hum court marriage kar rahe ha..

all shocked

rastogi - ye kya keh raha ha pradyuman..

acp (fake smile ) - rastogi bacha ha yeh mazzak kar raha ha..

abhi (to rastogi ) - uncle mein mazzak nahin kar raha hu mein purvi se pyar karta hu or agar roshni ki shaadi mujhse hogi toh voh khush nahi reh pae gi..

rastogi - tumne sahi kaha tha pradyuman bada hokar vo or bhi badal gaya ha..isne rishte todne ke sath humari dosti bhi tod di ha chalo roshni divya mein yaha or nahi ruku ga..

and he went roshni came near abhi

roshni - mujhe khushi ha ki tumne apni dil ki suni that girl is very lucky..

abhi - thanku and sorry

roshni - its ok..bye..and she went..

abhi recived a hard slap from acp

acp - toh tumne humse pehle iss 7 dino ke rishte ko chuna..

abhi - i am sorry..app sahi ha i can't be ur son..

he went..acp dialled someone..

acp - hello kisi bhi tarha sr.insp. abhijeet ko court pahunchne se roko..

daya shocked...

daya - app kya karne jaa rahe ha..

acp - daya apne room mein jao..

daya - pehle bataiye app bhai ke sath kya karne ja rahe ha...

acp - i said just go

he hold daya's arm and pushed him in room..

vrinda (shock )- app kya kar rahe ha app apne bache ko marne ki

acp - bacha nahi ha vo ek addicted ha or ese addicted ko jeene ka koi hakk nahi ha..

**_in room_**daya was moving to and fro

daya - kya karu mein bhai ko kese bachau...babal or iccha ha vo hi madar karsakte ha..mein khidki se nikalta hu

he contact..

daya - hello

**_on other side.._**abhi was driving but stop seeing people standing..

abhi - lagta ha dad ne bheje ha..

he got out from the car..goons came and th fight start babal also came..

abhi - babal

babal - abhi tu ja purvi intezaar kar rahi ha..

abhi - tu akele..

babal - oe punjab ka sher hu..or sun purvi ko lekar bhaag ja mere bhai mumbai surakshit nahi ha..

abhi - lekin hum jae ge kaha..

babal - tum log chandigarh jao abhi chul bul ki posting waha hui ha or ha jab tu pahunche ga toh iss no.par call kar dena

soon a goon jeep came..

babal - tu ja abhi..

abhi sat in car but stop again seeing daya coming..

abhi - daya..

daya - abhi..

daya ran hug abhi..

daya - (tearly ) ja bhai or sunn contact maat karna mujhe plz..bhabhi ka dhayan rakhna or mere chap ko jarur batana mere bare mein..

abhi - thanku daya..

daya - jaiye bhaiya or is sheher mein kabhi maat aiye ga..ab jaiye..

abhi seprated and sat in car and went..

**_in court_**abhivi did court marriage iccha and p.m to help them

**_at airport_**p.m - meri bachi ka dhyan rakhna abhijeet..

iccha - maa abhijeet ko yeh boliye ki purvi se backar rahiye ga..

purvi - iccha..

iccha - mazak kar rahi hu purvi..wish u happy and beautiful married life

abhivi - thanku

iccha - abhijeet babal ne number de diya ha pahunchne se pehle call kardena

abhi - lekin ye ha kon

iccha - meri bahut achi dost ha..

**_daya and babbal side.._**fight was over..

goon - maaf kardijiye sahab hume

daya - ab sun tu vo hi kahe ga jo hum kahe ge samjha..

**_in acp's home._**on phone..

man - humne un dono ko maar diya sir or lashe bhi thikane lagadi ha..

acp - good tumhe tumhara inaam miljae ga..

vrinda was crying silently..

**_at night_**

daya was standing on the terrace and seeing the sky and aeroplane came..

daya - abhi tum jaha bhi jao khush raho ek naya pariwarr banao..bus yehi meri iccha ha or aggar kismat ne sath diya toh hum phir mile ge..

**_on other side.._**

plane landed on airport..

abhi and purvi came and found the flashcard of there name..they came near the girl

abhi - excuse me yeh hum hi ha..

girl - toh app ha purvi di or abhijeet jiju..she shake hand..

girl - my self inspector...welcome to punjab..aiye mene apka arrangement kar wadu gi bus app ajj ka din hotel mein reh lijiye..


	23. ch 23

**_new yera gift_****_plz read ch 22 i have updated 2 chapter as new year gift_**

* * *

after 2 years..

in mumbai..

outside the court..

people - inqlab zinda baad...inqlab zinda baad..hume insaf do warna istifa do hume insfa do warna istifa do..

reporter - mumbai mein acid attackes , rape cases or mahilao par atiyachar badh chuke ha or inhi halato mein cid mumbai ke acp or sr.insp. daya in bhi istifa de diya ha..jisne janta ka gusa or ubaal diya ha..police bhi unke gusse ko nahi shant kar paa rahi ha

**_headquaters.._**

tv got off

officer - sunn rahe ho pradyuman kyu kar rahe ho tum esa (acp down his head ) or daya tum..(daya also down his head ) badde se baade atanwadiyo cid ko nahi jhuka pai lekin ajj yeh sab..kyu pradyuman kyu chod rahe ho apni post without any specific reason..

acp - sir kuch personal reasons hote ha

officer - yeh personal or proffesional mein link karna kab se seekh gae tum ek minute kahi tum apni uss officer ke liye toh nahi chod rahe jiski maut ek saal phele hogai thi..

daya (angrily ) - sir vo officer hogi apke liye lekin humari family ka important hissa bane jaa rahi thi vo..or sir app plz hume join karne ko force maat kijiye app koi nahi hote humare personal matter mein tang adane wale samjhe app..

acp - shant hojao daya (to officer ) i am sorry sir..

officer - pradyuman jitna gussa tumme ha utna hi gussa unke pariwarr walo mein bhi ha jinki ladkiyo ke sath yeh sab hua kisi ka rape hua , kisi ko zinda jala diya toh kisi ko acid se jaladiya..plz kamse kam unka toh sochiye.

daya (angrily ) - nahi sochna hume kisi ka nahi farak padta hume kisi ke dard se ab..

he got up and started moving back..acp ran after him..

acp - daya ruko daya plz stop..daya

and he went after him..officer sighted and sat on chair..his telephone rang

officer - dcp surya pratap here..

CM - kya vo mane

dcp - nahi sir uss hadse ke baad se vo sab piche hat chuke ha kanoon ki madat karne ke liye

CM - ab kya kare..

dcp - sir i think hume chulbul se baat karni chahiye..

CM - SP chulbul pandey vo kya kare ge isme..

dcp - sir vo ese case pehle bhi le chuke ha..

CM - thik ha bat karo usse..

dcp - yes sir..

he kept the phone..and dialled the no.

dcp - hello chulbul

chulbul - boliye dcp sahab kya seva kar sakte ha apki..

dcp - chul bul mumbai ki condition din barr din badti jaa rahi ha public gusse mein ha kafi acid attack , rape , zinda jalna sabse unke iss gusse ne kafi public property ko aag ki lapto ke hawale kardiya ha..

chulbul - app humse kya chahte ha..?

dcp - mein or CM chahte ha ki tum mumbai ao or sambhalo is case ko..

chulbul - sorry sir yeh sewa abhi apke sheher mein uplabdh nahi ha hum yaha ke case mein badi buri tarha se phase hue ha..

dcp - toh fir kese..

chulbul - agar app bura naam mane toh ek naa suggest kare .

dcp - kya..

chulbul - chandigarh police ke sr. inspector abhijeet pradyuman..

dcp - what !! kahi vo acp

chulbul - yes sir

dcp.- wo waha ha

chulbul - yes sir..

dcp - agar esa ha toh usse foren yaha ane ko bolo..or use kaho ki yaha ki team ke sath milkar case sambhale

chulbul - hum bhej rahe ha sir usse..

dcp - ok..

abd they kept..

**_in punjab_**

soon a girl came

girl - sir apke sign chahiye iss file mein

chulbul - inspector nishi apke pyare jina ji kidhar ha

nishi - vo chuti par ha sir apne ghar..

chulbul - or abhi vo kya kar raha hoga..

nishi looked at watch

nishi - abhi vo so rahe honge..or purvi di unhe jaga rahi hongi

chulbul - ek kaam karo tum jao or lekar ao usse yaha..

**_in abhi's room_**

**_purvi came out from washroom cleaning her hairs and turn on the player_**

Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan

Aaiyan Patola Banke

Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan

Baanhi Chuda Khanke

**_she open the curtains to enter the light the light disturb abhi's sleep_**

Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan

Aaiyan Patola Banke

**_she aside her hairs behind ear and went near abhi and pushed him_**

Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan

Baanhi Chuda Khanke

**_purvi - abhi utho..dshe started going but abhi hold her hand she smile and turned _**

Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

**_and saw abhi got up from bed he pulled her purvi pushed him he fall on bed abhi shocked she laughed and ran outside _**

Maahi…

**_abhi came out and looked she was no were he recived hug from behind _**

purvi - Ja Vi Chhod Ke Na Tere Naal Rehna Ve

Tu Singaar Mera Tu Hai Maahi Gehna Ve

**_abhi turned purvi put her arms around his neck_**

Ja Vi Chhod Ke Na Tere Naal Rehna Ve

Tu Singaar Mera Tu Hai Maahi Gehna Ve

**_she kept her head on his chest_**

Haye Doori Hai Vairi

Jinna Tu Mera Onni Main Teri

**_abhi hug her_**

abhi - Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

**_both started dancing romantically _**

purvi - Haye Tera Rasta Ve Nange Pair Turna Ve

Tu Hai Nal Mere Ta Main Kyon Ae Darna Ve

Tera Rasta Ve Nange Pair Turna Ve

Tu Hai Nal Mere Ta Main Kyon Ae Darna Ve

Haye Dono Ne Rona, Dono Ne Hasna

Sab Nu Hai Dassna

abhi - Mere Soneya Soneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna

**_he picked her and took her inside and made her stand on attaching with wall_**

Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan

Aaiyan Patola Banke

Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan

Baanhi Chuda Khanke

_**abhi came near her ****she closed her eyes**_

Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan

Aaiyan Patola Banke

Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan

Baanhi Chuda Khanke

he was going to kiss her but they herd a crying voice abhi become irritated purvi laughed..

abhi - isse kese pata chal jata ha ki mein romance ke mood mein hu..

purvi - apka beta ha senior inspector abhijeet crime hone se pehle pata chal jata ha..

abhi - toh mein ek criminal hu..

purvi - toh mera maika konsa jail ha

abhi - hey bhagwaan 2 saal wali bat ab bhi tumhare dimag mein ha..

purvi - acha tumhe meri cockroach se darne wali adat abhi bhi yaad ha toh mein yeh kya yeh bhi nahi yaad rakh sakti..

abhi - tumse ladna bekar ha ab jao aru ko dekho kyu ro raha ha..

purvi went..

voice - jiju jiju jiju jiju..jiiiijuuuuu

abhi - nishi apna yeh ambulance ka syrin band karo..

nishi - kya baat ha jiju subha subha mood kharab..

abhi - tere bhanje ki wajha se..

nishi - mere aru ko kuch bolna..

purvi came taking a small baby of one year..he was having his small finger in his mouth..

purvi - lo abhi isse sambhalo..mein iska dudh lekar ati hu..

purvi gave baby to abhi..

aru - pa...pa

abhi - came baby came (to aru ) bhook lag gai..

aru kept head on abhi shoulder abhi startes patting..his back..

abhi - (to purvi ) purvi ji mujhe bhi kuch khane ke liye de dijiye

purvi (shouted ) - pehle ready hojaiye phir..

abhi - this is not fare purvi ji..arjun ko app bina nehlae de rahi ha or mujhe nahane ke baad..

purvi - abhi tum duniya ke pehle ese baap ho jo bacho se jaldte ha..

abhi - mene kab kaha ki mein aru se jal raha hu (to aru ) mene kuch kaha esa..

aru started moving his legs and hands..indiacting he is hungry..abhi kept him down..aru started walking..

purvi came

purvi - abhi agar tumhe nashta chaihiye toh pehle nahakar ao..

abhi - mein tumse nahi jeet sakta.he nodded in disappoint and started moving but stop..

abhi - wese tum duty hours mein yaha kya kar rahi ho nishi

nishi - areh ha jiju..apki dukhbhari subha mein namak chidne ai thi

abhi - kesa namak lekar ai hu..

nishi - chulbul sir ne apki chuti cancel kar apko station bulaya ha..

abhi - hogai barbadi mushkil se ek chuti mili thi lekin yeh chulbul fayda utha kar beth gaya..

purvi - ab or maat time waste karo jao jaldi ready hokar ao uniform cupboard mein ha..mein tumhara breakfast laga deti hu.

abhi went inside the room and got ready and came outside in police uniform..eat breakfast purvi made aru eat..

**_in police station_**

abhi enter all got up

all - good afternoon sir

abhi (looked at watch and think ) - areh bapre ghadi ke 12 baj gae kahi yeh chulbul mere na bajade (to all ) beth jo patel pandey sir kaha ha..

patel - sahab ander ha..

abhi went inside..

**_in cabin_**

chulbul - aiye aiye abhijeet sahab..

abhi - hume yaad kiya jaa raha tha..

chulbul - yaad toh hum bahut pehle kar rahe the lekin kya kare apka apna misses ke sath romance khatam hota tabhi ate (abhi shock )...ese mat chonko humara bhi roz ka ha

abhi - kaam ki baat kare..

chulbul - pehle tum tv dekho..

he on the tv..

reporter - mumbai shehr mein rape acid attacks jese kai mamle samne ae ha lekin saboot ek bhi nahi..aya ha..public insaf maang rahi ha parantu saboot na hone ke karan na adalat kuch kar paa rahi ha nahi police..ab tak gusse ke mare 50 se zayada public vehicles ko nuksan ho chuka ha..

chulbul closed that

chulbul - dekha tumne..

abhi (angrily ) - ha in logo ko toh sadak par dorah kar acid mein jalakar zinda agg lagani chahiye..

chulbul - yeh sab karne se pehle unhe dhundna zaruri ha

abhi - vo toh ha..

chulbul - toh jao na beth kyu ho jakar dhundo..

abhi - what!!

chulbul - CM ka order tha ki mein jau lekin mujhe bali ke case se fursat nahi mil rahi iss liye

abhi - tum jante ho na chulbul

chulbul - areh yarr tum mumbai family lekar jao or vese bhi tumhara arjun ha hi itna pyara ki har pathar dil ko pighla de..

abhi - hum unke liye mar chuke ha..

chulbul - tumhe konsa unke sath rehna ha tum logo ka ghar alag ha or vese bhi kaam khatam karke wapiss ajana chandigarh..

abhi sighted...

abhi - thik ha mein jauga..

chulbul - sirf tu hi nahi family bhi lekar ja or ha apni saali sahiba ko bhi..jo tujhe iss case mein help kare gi..


	24. ch 24

dhanu - happy new year just check ur PM sorry for late reply

Dieheartabhirika - dear i and abhi had started writing down for abhirika lover check and review

story lover - abhi bata diya toh kahani kis baat ki..

shweta - yehi toh mene kaha tha ki pata karo twist kya ha ye ha twist

gautam 1 - here is ur update

PKC - i tried to write humorous just check bache officer ya affat

priya - ha or kese hui vo suspense ha or reunion mein abhi time ha

guest - " SUSPENSE '' ha shreya ko kya hua ?

jannat - thanku so much

gauri - end mein karde ge paida abhi arjun enjoy karte ha

love cid - aone adha sahi kiya adha galt andaza lagaya..

mansi - yarr tujhe invitation bheju chup chap review kar agar story mein entry chaiye..

CHAPTER LYRICAL HA

words - 2k

NOW ENJOY

note - abhirika lover we have update the story love or hate plz read and review

* * *

**_at home.._**

**_abhi enter.._**

**_aru came near hi_**

aru - pa..pa

abhi looked at him he open his arm indicating to pick him abhi picked him purvi came

purvi - app itni jaldi aggae..

abhi - ha chulbul ne hum sab ko mumbai jane ke liye bola hapurvi - kya mumbai ?

abhi - ha purvi ji waha ke halat bahut kharab ho rahe ha or mujhe or nishi ko bhi waha bhej rahe ha..

purvi.- lekin tum pareshan kyu ha ?

abhi - mein kaha pareshan hu..

purvi - app mujh se or daya se kabhi apni pareshani nahi chupa sakte

abhi - purvi ji do saal hogae ha mein waha kisi se bhi nahi mila nahi contact kiya infact daya , maa kisi se bhi nahi..samjh nahi aa raha ha unhe kese face karu..

purvi - abhi tum bus apne kaam par dhyan dena na..or vese bhi hum thodi na unke ghar jaa rahe ha hum tumhare ghar rahe ge na..

abhi sighted

abhi - ok..then get ready

**_in mumbai.._**plane landed..they took the taxi music player was on..abhi looked outside and got lost

**_Bakee Sab Sapne Hote Hain, (Apne Toh Apne Hote Hain -2)_**he remember how her mother feed when he was just a kid and play with toys..she made him eat with her hand and rub his hairs

**_Channa Ve Jake Juldi Chale Aana_****_Janewale Tenu Binatiya, Galiya Pukarengi_****_Janewale Tenu Baga Wich Kaliya Pukarengi_**

he remember his brothers last hug the tears he hold tear in his eyes..he want to shed but situation didn't allow

**_Mujhse Tera Moh Naa Chhute,_**

**_Dil Ne Banaye Kitne Bahane_**

**_Duja Koe Kya Pehchane, Jo Tan Lage So Tan Janey_**

he sighted and attached his head to back rest he felt hand on his shoulder he know who is she he hold that hand..

purvi - are u ok

abhi - hmm

**_Bite Gujre Lamho Kee Sari Bate Tadpati Hain_**

**_Dil Kee Surkh Diwaro Pe Bas Yaden Reh Jati Hain_**

**_Bakee Sab Sapne Hote Hain, (Apne Toh Apne Hote Hain -2)_**

he again looked outside..to the roads traffic he remember how they enjoy the traffic

**_Channa Ve Ja Ke Juldi Chale Aan_****_a_**

**_Janewale Tenu Binatiya, aa_**

**_Galiya Pukarengi_**

**_Janewale Tenu Baga Wich Kaliya Pukarengi_**

ahis mother care and hug when he need

**_(Tere Sang Lad Lagava Ve Tere Sang Lad Lagava_****_Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava Ve Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava)_** **_\- 2_**

he remember daya 's hand which never got back when he need the grip of hand was to tight which doesn't let him fall

**_Meri Duwao Me Itna Asar Ho, Har Dard Gum Se Too Bekhabar Ho_**

**_Ummide Tute Naa Mere Ashiyane Ke_**

**_Khushiya Mile Tujhko Sare Jamane Ke_**

**_Tere Sang Lad Lagava Re Tere Sang Lad Lagava_**

**_Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava Re Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava_**

**_Bite Gujre Lamho Ke Sari Bate Tadpati Hain_****_Dil Kee Surkh Diwaro Pe Bas Yaden Reh Jati Hain_**

**_Bakee Sab Sapne Hote Hain,_**

**_(Apne Toh Apne Hote Hain -2)_**he also remember the care his dad show when he told them bed time story by keeping arm around abhi and daya neck

**_Teri Meri Raho Me Chahe Duriya Hain,_**

**_Inn Fasalo Me Bhi Najadikiya Hain_****_Sari Ranjisho Ko Too Pal Me Mita Le_**

**_Aaja Aa Bhi Ja Mujhko Galen Se Laga Le_****_Tere Sang Lad Lagava Re Tere Sang Lad Lagava_****_Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava Re Tere Sang Pyar Nibhava_**

he closed his eyes tear slept from that he remember how he got seprated with everyone his mom, dad and his bro his life..

**_Beete Gujre Lamho Kee Sari Baten Tadpati Hain_**

**_Dil Kee Surkh Diwaro Pe Bas Yadein Reh Jati Hain_****_Bakee Sab Sapne Hote Hain, (Apne Toh Apne Hote Hain -4)_**

the taxi stop abhi came out and looked the house..

**_Channa Ve Ja Ke Juldi Chale Aana_****_Janewale Tenu Binatiya, Galiya Pukarengi_****_Janewale Tenu Baga Wich Kaliya Pukarengi_**

he felt hand on shoulder..he turn and saw purvi

**_Apne Toh Apne Hote Hain..._**

purvi - abhi ghar intezaar kar raha ha chalo..nishi tum

abhi went forward..took the mat and shocked..

abhi - chabbi yaha nahi ha matlab ghar par koi ha

purvi - agar esa ha toh door bell bajao..

nishi - agar koi chor hua

purvi - toh apne style mein entry lo

abhi smile and press the door bell

person open the door and shock to see the visitor abhi was also shock to see the man..like floor sliped that man in his house in casual cloth...the man was shocked that he is still alive..as he was non - other than acp pradyuman

voice - dad app but he stop seeing his brother standing in front of him..

daya - abhi..

purvi - abhi plz thodi help..but he stop seeing acp and daya..

daya - bhabhi..

**_there was silent _**

nishi (pov) - yeh sab lagta ha shock mein ha (to aru ) aru go dadu or chachu ke foot touch karo..

aru was busy with his toy..

aru - no..

nishi - app ache bache ho na...toh jao..

she made him down aru went near acp..with small step and touch feet all eyes went there..aru went near daya before he touch the feet..but daya picked him aru started crying and hitting legs and hand..

aru - pa pa pa ..

daya kept him down he ran near abhi and hug abhi from legs..daya and acp shock

aru - (crying ) pa pa..

abhi - aru mummy ke pass jao

aru - pa pa

abhi picked him in lap..

abhi - lagta ha hum galat ghar mein agae..chaliye purvi ji..

he turned..

daya - abhi tumhara hi ghar ha..

abhi stop..daya looked at acp

daya - ao na andar..( they came in.) bhabhi app bhi ayie na..

purvi also came..

abhi - nishi tum aru ko bahar le jao

nishi - ji

she picked aru and went outside..

there was again silence..acp broke down it

acp - tum abhi bhi zinda ho

abhi (coldly ) - jab tak mera bhai zinda ha tab tak mujhe koi chu nahi sakta..

acp glare at daya..daya down his head..

abhi - app log mere ghar mein kya kar rahe ha ?

acp - personal reasons ha..

**_before the fight again start daya cut acp_**

daya - abhi hume yaha rehne do plz badle mein hum tumhe rent de denge..kyu hena dad..

acp was just felling angry..

acp - issi badiya mein foot path hi kyu na reh lu..

he went inside his room..and bang the..door there was silence between duo

abhi - mujhe tumse koi rent nahi chahiye daya bus karan chahiye...

daya looked at him..he was looking at particular point..

daya - i..i..am sorry abhi vo mein nahi bata sakta (abhivi shock ) bus itna janlo ki mene or dad ne cid chod di ha..or karan maat puchna..

purvi - daya tum toh hume apna..

but she stop as abhi stop holding her hand .

abhi - thik ha reh lena lakin binna rent ke

daya - thanks..

abhi - maa kaha ha..

daya - vo char dham ki yatra ke liye gai ha apni friends ke sath..

abhi - hmm

nishi came with aru and was taking deep breath

nishi - di jiju aru ko sambhalo..

abhi - ba kya kardiya..

nishi - jiju barbar toy neech phenk raha ha mein is uthakar deti hu toh khush ho jata or phirse phek deta ha..hasne lag jata ha..

Agar mein mana karu toh rota ha utha kar do..isne meri kamar dard karwa di

purvi - nishi police officer ho iss umar mein tumhara yeh haal ha..

nishi - di kabhi toh aru ko kaho kuch..

aru - pa pa..

he started in lap to go to his father..

abhi - kabhi toh mujhe chod diya kar..

he picked aru..

daya - abhi papa matlab ye mera..

abhi - arjun ..ha yeh daya mera or purvi ka chirag

daya (happily ) - matlab yeh mera..

purvi - (smiling ) ha daya yeh apka bhatija ha..

abhi (to aru ) - aru chachu ko hello karo...

aru - no..

and he hug him kept head on his shoulder..

abhi - pehli baar dekh raha ha tumhe toh thoda

daya - kafi shy lagta ha..

nishi - (low ) shy nahi afat ha..

daya - tum kon ho..

nishi - inspector nishi singh punjab police..or purvi di ki dost

daya - areh mein tumhe bithana bhul gaya..

abhi - daya yeh humara hi ghar humari mehmanwazi matt karo..

purvi - ha daya tum betho mein sab ke liye chai banati hu..

she started going towards kitchen but stop and see towards the acp's room...

she went near the room and knock..

acp open the door..

purvi - sir app chai le ge..

acp - (rudely ) mujh tum logo ka kuch nahi chahiye..

and he closed the door..

duo looked...

daya - bhabhi sorry vo..

purvi (smile ) - its ok daya..mein chai bana leti hu..

and she went..


	25. ch 25

anchal - shreya kaha ha pata chal jae ga jald hi

mansi - wifi problem thi..yarr wese rose 2 badiya ha ki yeh...or ha sapne mein tune.l imagine kese karliya mujhe we havn't see each other face to face ek baat puchu tera sapna 1 jan se chalta ja raha tha kya jo tu review dene waqt so gayi

story lover - here is ur update

love cid - jab sach pata chale ga tab bhi unka reaction dekhne wala hoga

gauri - isme thoda sa add kiya ha

eman - here is ur update

shweta - yea.

priya - thanku

jannat - thanku jannat

mohd irfan - hope apko jung bhi pasand ae or baki stories bhi

dhanu - thanku..

**_NOW ENJOY SORRY FOR DELAY_**

* * *

nishi - mein di ki help karke ati hu..

she went..

**_du_****_o side_**

aru was thumping the glass table..

daya (smile ) - arjun..

aru looked at him..

he took out the chocolate..

daya - ye lo ge..

aru came near daya with steps..and try to take..it but daya make it away..

aru.- oo (making a crying face )

daya - pehle chachu ko ek kiss do..

he forward his cheek aru kiss him daya smile and hold him and made him sit on lap..aru open the pack of choclate..

daya - kitna cute hai na ye..

abhi - hmm

daya - bilkul purvi par gaya ha

purvi came with tea..

purvi - daya chahe iska chehra mere se milta ha lekin harqate abhijeet se milti ha shararti ha pura ye..

daya - bhabhi mera bhai itna bhi sharrti nahi ha ...(to aru ) mere sath chocolate nahi share nahi karo ge..

aru - no..

daya - kyu ?

aru didn't reply and concentrate on chocolate..

abhi - wese tum yaha kabse reh rahe ho

daya - 2 din se..

abhi - beuro kyu chod diya..wo bata o ge ki

daya - sorry abhi kuch reason tha..

abhi - kya ?..(daya was going to say ) personal ha..

daya downed his head and nodded.

abhi - koi baat nahi..(he got up ) mein change kar ata hu..

purvi - raat ko kya banau..

abhi - purvi ji saab thak chuke ha app bahar se mangwalo..

purvi - abhi aru ko bhi nahla do..

daya - bhabhi aru ko mein nahala deta hu..

abhi - daya iska shampoo le lo..

and saying this he went to the room..

daya - come aru nahao ge mere sath..

aru nodded..daya smile..

nishi - areh wah mere sath dosti karne mein saloo laga diye..lekin apse 5 minute mein dosti karli..

daya - kyu na kare akhir humara bhatija jo ha..(to aru ) haina..

aru smile and started hoping..

daya took him inside...

**_in acp room_**

acp looked pic of his wife

acp - tumhara beta zidi ha vrinda lekin ek baat yaad rakhna mein usse kabhi bhi qabool nahi karu ga na hi purvi ko apni bahu qabool karu ga..or arjun ko..(he started thinking he remember when the cute child touch his feet when he called his son pa...pa )

acp - (on lost tone ) vo bahut pyara bacha ha vrinda bilkul humare abhi ki tarha..

he shocked to realize what he just said humare abhi he herd a knock..

acp - daya agar ye tum ho toh ajao..

daya enter inside..

daya - dad ajaiye khana lag gaya ha..

acp - daya mera maggie khane ka mood nahi ha..

daya - khana bahar se magwaya ha..

acp - paise ?

daya - abhi ne diye ha..

acp sighted..

daya - chaliye na..

acp - kya tum mujhe yaha dila sakte ho..

daya sighted ..

daya - thik ha dad..

daya went..acp sat on bed..seeing the door open aru enter..he was having toy in mouth...and was wearing diaper and a top..he looked at acp with innocence face..acp smile seeing his smile aru smile and little bit scream thump his toy and went..small laugh escape from acp face daya enter and smile seeing his father laughing he know reason as he saw that.

daya - kafi pyara hai na

acp - hmm..

daya - bilkul bhabhi par gaya ha..

acp looked at him..daya smile dissappeared..

daya - apka khana..

daya gave it to him..

**_after having the dinner at went to the room for sleep.._****_at mid night.._**acp got up wore his slipper and went outside in kitchen he notice something..

acp - iski room ki light abhi bhi on ha..raat ke baara baj rahe ha kar kya raha ha ye..kahi koi drink..ya drugs..

he went near and hid looking at him

**_abhi's room_**

purvi - kya baat ha abhi soe kyu nahi abhi tak..

abhi - neend nahi aa rahi..

purvi kept head on his chest..

purvi - pareshan ho..

abhi - apko kese pata..

purvi - tumhare dil dhadkan bata ti ha kya baat ha..?

abhi - purvi ji nahi mein kabhi ek beta hone ke kabil raha hu , na hi officer , na hi ek pati or na hi ek baap kyuki jab arjun paida hua mein mission par tha , or ab toh mein ek bhai..bane ke kabil nahi raha isi liye toh daya ab mujhse har baat chupane laga ha..

purvi - kisne kaha tum kabil nahi ho..tum ek pati bane ke kabil ho kyuki vo mission tough tha tum jante the ki ghar par tumhara intezar kar rahi hu mein isi liye tumne usse successfully complete kiya..

tum duniya ke best dad ho isi liye toh aru tumhare itna close ha..or officer mein mere liye sabse best ho kyuki tum kabhi apni duty ke liye peech nahi hate ho tum yaha ka mana kar sakte the lekin tum nahi kiya..tum ek ache bete bhi ho..jisne apne dad ko piche ki missunderstanding ko bhool kar agge badne ko kaha..(acp shock to herd that ) or rahi baat bhai ki toh vo ab tumhare hath mein ha abhijeet tumhe daya se vo baate nikalwani hogi jo vo chupa raha ha..

abhi smile on her talks..he revolve his arm around her neck and kiss her head..

abhi - thanks for supporting me purvi..

purvi - thanku hogaya toh abb so jae..

**_in acp's room.._**

**_dad mene esa kuch nahi kiya ha_**

**_yeh ha sboot dad_**

**_mujhe koi sboot nahi chaihiye.._**

acp - lagta ha isne purvi ko bhi jooth bolkar apne jhanse mein phasaya ha..ek ladki ki life barbaad kar raha ha vo or sath hi mein ek chote se bache ki bhi..ek kaam karu ga jab yeh yaha se jae ga toh purvi or aru ko yehi roklu ga...mujhe vishvass ha ki daya inki parwariss ache se kare ga...

**_next day.._**

purvi was working in kitchen..

purvi (shouted ) - abhi , nishi chalo jaldi uth jao tum logo jana bhi ha..

suddenly she recived pull from waist..

abhi - hum toh kab ke uth chuke ha...

purvi turned and kept around his neck..

purvi - areh waah ajj bina kahe naha liya..

abhi - ab roz roz apko thodi na taklif de ge..

aru came in kitchen..abhivi ignore him aru took the atta in frist and throw on abhi's face purvi started laughing aru scream and laughaed and went abhi glare at kid..but he ignore..

abhi - yeh humari mohabaat ka sabse bada dushman ha

purvi - beta hla humara sharam karo ab tumhe phirse nahna padega

abhi pulled her close..

abhi - nahu ga lekin apse romance karne ke baad ya toh ek sath ..

he herd a coughing voice both saw acp coming out both got seprated..and started looking here and there..acp sat down on sofa

daya also came down..and looked..at abhi

daya - areh abhi tumne yeh atta kyu apne mooh par lagaya ha..

abhi looked at purvi who was hidding the smile..and laugh..

abhi - vo.b..b..vo..ha vo kya hai na subha subha nahane se pehle atta chehre par laga kar glow badta ha..

voice - jiju apka glow bada ha ki romance par paani pada ha..

nishi came out with aru..purvi started laughing

abhi - tumhe yeh kese pata laga

nishi - aru ke hath mein atta ha..

daya started laughing..

daya - oo god matlab tumne apne pyar ka dushman paida kiya ha..

he hold his tummy...acp also wanted to laugh but maintain strict face..

**_abhivi side_**

purvi - ab jao abhijeet jakar ready hojao...

abhi - app breakfast ready kardijiye tab tak...

daya (naughtly ) - abhi bhabhi toh breakfast ready kar hi rahi thi ki tumne romance karke tang ada di..

abhi - acha bhai hogay galti maff karna purvi ji or app bhi maff karna pram pujniy daya ji..

he nodded in disappoint and went


	26. ch 26

mansi - ek kaam kar u send ur facebook id in pm

anchal - ho jae ga tension maat le

priya - thanku

jannat - ye story khatam hojae phir mein likhu gi bahut acha idea ha

guest - abhijeet mother , shreya , cid chodna sab suspense ha dear u have to wait

guest - abhivi alag nahi honge

aaira - vo toh ha bina sar or pao wali story mujhe bhi lagti ha ab kya karu mein i want to increase time interval of suspense isi liye iss story mein bhi aru ki shararte dikhati hu..but don't worry jab ek suspense khule ga tab sare sath mein khule ge till then enjoy

guest - bus dekhte jaiye kya hota ha

shweta - manli mene harr tumse koi nahi jeet nahi sakta

story lover - thanku here is ur update

dhanu - thanku ab yeh boring chapter ha

gautam - thanku

dieheartabhirika - yeh shayad thoda vo ho boring ho and thanks for reviewing love and hate ka late update hoga

eman - thanku

now enjoy or ha shayad ajj thoda bore kare..

* * *

he got ready and came out in police officer uniform daya got shock..

daya - tum police uniform mein

abhi - daya mein S.I ki post par hu..

daya - cid..

abhi - chod di

purvi came with plates..and serve to abhi and daya

purvi (to acp ) - sir app bhi ajaiye na breakfast kar lijiye..

acp - mujh nahi khana..

abhi (to daya ) - daya narazgi mujhse ha khane se nahi . na kha kar apni sehat ka nuksaan maat karo agge bhi bahut kamzor hogae ho..

daya - boss mein toh kha raha hu..

abhi - mere kehne ka matlab ha ki ache se khao..

purvi - nishi idhar ana..

nishi came purvi serve it to her..

purvi (in ears ) - vo humse naraz ha tum jao or unhe de ao plz..

nishi - ok

purvi - mein aru ko khila deti hu..

she went to child who was sitting on baby chair.

**_nishi side_**nishi - sir ye lijiye.

acp - mene kaha na mujhe nahi khana..

nishi - sir app purvi di or abhi jiju se naraz ha mein toh apko janti tak nahi hu..toh mujhse kesi naraz gi app khalijiye na sochiye na ki ek paying guest rent de rahi ha..

acp looked at her..

nishi - plz..

acp acepted the breakfast and plate..

purvi smile..as she was seeing..

abhi - acha purvi ji hum chalte ha chalo nishi..

purvi - bye 2 - 4 ko criminals khatam karke hi ana..

abhi - ajj nahi ho pae ga..ajj beuro milna ha sabse chalo nishi

both went.

daya - bhabhi mein bhi gym jata hu waha trainer hu mein bhi nikalta hu..

purvi - thik ha jaldi ana..

daya also went..

now aru , purvi and acp were left acp was concentrating on TV purvi picked aru..

purvi -.lets move in garden aru and have sun bath..

she took her outside..

**_in garden_**aru was in baby tub in sunlight..thumping on water his head was having the bubles..

he was happy and screaming..

aru - ma..ma..(scream with smile )

purvi (smile ) - mazza ara ha ha..

aru - ma..ma..

**_acp side_**acp was seeing it from the window

acp (pov) - kitna pyara ha bilkul abhijeet jese same harkat ha jab vo chota tha..

(he went to the past and remember that )...

acp (pov ) - ek vo din tha jab mein uske sath hi rehna pasand karta tha or ek ajj ka din jab mein usse door hi rehna chahta..hu

he came out from thoughts..with door closed sound...purvi came and went inside the room..and dress up aru..

purvi - chalo jao ab ghoomo bahar maat jana ok..

aru - ok..

aru started running holding his toy..

**_on other side.._****_in beuro.._**dcp enter..all got up

dcp - kavin kaha ha..

freedy - vo arahe ha sir..

voice - good morning sir..

freedy turned and saw kavin..

kavin - sorry sir hum forensic lab gae the..vese sir app ajj yaha..

dcp - tum logo ke je jo case haina rape , acid attacks and women violence wale ajj se unhe koi lead kare ga..apse senior ha unme.se ek..

mansi - kon ha sir vo..

dcp - inspector mansi vo yaha pehle bhi kaam karte the kuch problem thi jinhone unhe cid mumbai chodne mein majboor kardiya vo ek senior inspector ha ..or dusra bhi ek inspector ha..inspector freedy , sachin , tasha , vivek unme se ek ko jante ha..

kavin - sir wo male ha ki female..

all looked at him with confusingly..sachin and vivek hide his smile

mansi - sir apko usse kya lena dena

kavin - b..b..bus formality..

dcp.- ek male ha ek female ha

kavin looked at mansi

dcp - male cop shadi shuda ha..or female unmarried

kavin sighted

dcp - or information ke liye kundali dikhadu..

kavin - sorry sir

voice - senior inspector abhijeet reporting sir..inspector nishi reporting sir

freedy (happily ) - abhijeet sir..

he ran and hug him..

abhi.- freedy dcp sir yaha ha hum baad mein..

freedy seprated- i am sorry sir thoda

dcp - pata ha..(to abhi ) abhijeet yeh ha inspector kavin ..

kavin - welcome to cid mumbai sir

abhi - mein iss team ka hissa reh chuka hu mujhe lagta ha mujhe tumhara welcome karna chahiye

dcp - ye ha inspector mansi..

mansi - welcome to cid mumbai back sir..

abhi - thanku..

dcp - abhijeet nishi conference room mein chalo sab ..

abhi and nishi move dcp stop the team..

dcp - ek minute koi bhi inspector shreya ke bare mein nahi bole ga..or nahi daya or pradyuman ke cid chodne ke karan ko

tasha - kyu sir..

dcp - acp ne mana kiya ha..

all looked at each other..and sighted..

**_in conference room_**

dcp - abhijeet tumhare samne yeh sabhi files un cases ki ha jisme acid attacks , rape , kidnapping or bhi najane kitne cases ae ha..

abhi - file kafi zayada ha..

mansi - sir around 10 cases rape ke ha , 5 acid attacks , 4 smuggling or around 12 women volience ke..

kavin - smart..

mansi smile..

abhi - matlab around 30 cases ha or kuch case abhi court mein chal rahe ha..

dcp - abhijeet court bhi pareshan ha ..

abhi - matlab ?

dcp - jo bhi ese ke cases aa rahe ha unme ya toh gawah gawahi nahi de rahe ha agar de rahe ha toh galat de rahe ha , na hi saboot dhang se mil rahe ha jo mil rahe ha unke against defence ke pass ache reason palat warr karne ke liye hote ha kai bail dekar choot rahe ha ya case jeet kar..isi karan se janta mein itna gussa aa raha ha

nishi - kamal ha inhe bhi bail mil rahi ha

abhi - bail ka chodo nishi mein yeh soch kar hairan hu ki victims ko defence karne ke loye waqil kaha se mil jate ha...(to dcp ) kya inme se kiso ko bhi jail nahi hui .

dcp - hui ha kaiyo abb kanoo itna bhi kamzor nahi..

abhi - hmm

dcp - abhijeet mein chahta hu yeh cases tum study karo or ek baar kaam karne se pehle tum janta ko shant karo..vo har baar court ke faisle waqt court ke bahar khadi hoti ha..jab faisla against mein hoata ha to vo violent ho jati ha..

abhi - court ki agli tarik kab ha..

dcp - 5 feb court apna faisla sunane jae gi 4 baje..

abhi - hmm

dcp.- tum yeh kaam ghar par reh kar sakte ho..

abhi looked at him.

dcp - chulbul ne order diye ha tumhe iss

abhi - sorry sir lekin kaam beuro mein badiya lagta ha.

dcp - tum do ghante ke liye beuro ao ge or ha jo bhi ese case ate ha hum un victims ko tumhare waha bhej de ge..

abhi - thik ha sir..

dcp - all the best for ur mission..mansi or kevin tum log ab abhijeet ke order follow karo ge..

kevinsi - yes sir

and he went


	27. ch 27

mansi - ek kaam kar ek bhari PM kar tujhe reply nahi du gi just delete the email

Abhirika world - abhivi ki band or nahi bajae ge..bicharo ko thoda toh akela time spend karne do..

priya - thanku

story lover - here is ur update

eman - thanku here is ur update

dhanu - yeh hoga shayad

jannat - usme abhivi chale ga thoda mere pass ek solid idea aa raha ha..jisme daya victim ha

guest - mene is chapter mein kiya ha

shweta - thanku

gautam 1 - thanku

Dieheartabhirika - thanku

missing my brother mohd irfan and PKC

now enjoy

* * *

freedy - apko dekh kar bahut kushi hui sir..or dukh bhi

abhi - mujhe bhi tum sabse milkar khushi hui..lekin dukh kyu

freedy - apko iss police ki uniform mein dekh kar..

abhi - police ki uniform kyu bhia achi nahi lagi kya purvi ko toh achi lagi

tasha - sir app coat mein ache dikhte ha..or jacket mein toh usse bhi zayda ..

abhi - koi baat nahi next time vo hi dal au ga

kavin -lagta ha kafi jaan pehchan ha

sachin - akhir kyu na ho kavin abhijeet sir acp pradyuman sir ke bete hone ke ilawa bahut ache bhai or dost bhi ha..

mansi.- matlab app acp sir ke bade bete ha..

abhi - ha..(intro nishi ) or ye nishi ha purvi ki bahut achi dost ha..

kavin - purvi ?

sachin - kavin yeh actoress purvi ke pati ha..

mansi - really..mein unki bahut badi fan hu ajj bhi..

kavin - mein bhi..

vivek - wese sir ab app kaha rehte ha i mean address..

abhi - mein wahi rehta hu vivek...

all looked at eachother..

tasha - matlab acp sir or daya sir bhi..

abhi - mein unhi ke sath rehta hu..vese baki sab dikhai nahi de rahe shreya kaha ha na ghar par dikhi ha na beuro

sachin - sir darasal sir vo..

tasha (instantly ) - apne dada - dadi ke pass gai ha

abhi (smile sadly ) - shayad tun sab yeh bhool gae ho ki mein tum logo ka hi hissa tha or jooth pakdna mere bae hath ka khel ha

all down there head..

abhi - anyways mein ab ghar jaa raha hu koi kaam ho toh contact karna..chalo nishi..

both went..

tasha - hume sach bata na hoga..

sachin - sorry tasha lekin sir ka order aya ha hum kuch nahi kar sakte..

**_at home.._**

acp was busy in studying book..aru enter and came near him..he touch the book

acp smile..and closed the book aru also show his cute smile..aru went near telephone and picked

aru - pa pa...ta...aa..pishcka..aa...tata

he kept the phone..acp started laughing seeing him ..aru took out candy and gave to acp

acp - mere liye..

aru nodded..acp took that..

acp - thanku..

aru - thaku..

acp - app thanku nahi app welcome bolege..

aru forward his arms..acp nodded in no and took him to his lap..

voice - aru kaha ho app aru

purvi saw and came in acp 's room..acp looked at her..he put aru down..

purvi - koi baat nahi sir mujhe bus yeh dekhna tha ki yeh secure place mein haina app iske sath khel sakte..

and she went acp smile..he turn to aru and shock he tore the book..he smile and bend..

acp - arjun ye kya kiya book fad di..

aru looked at acp and smile..

acp - chalo koi baat nahi ab ye dekho..

he made a paper plane and flew it..

acp - ooo wo dekho..

aru clappe

aru - waa..waa..

acp - ap try karo ge..

aru nodded

acp made a paper plane and gave aru flew it and clapped happily..

door bell rang purvi open the door..

purvi - tum agae..

listning the voice aru alert..he climb down the bed..and sat on floor..

acp - areh arjun aram se

aru got up and ran acp also ran after him

acp - arjun dheere beta gir..

but he stop as arjun was in abhi's lap..both looked at each other..

aru - pa...pa (he started jumping in abhi's lap..inducating to put down abhi put him down..he ran near acp and hug him from legs..acp looked at hug )

abhi - apka chahe mujhse koi rishta nahi ha lekin arjun ka ha apse ap uske dada lagte mene apse ek baap ka haak cheena ha ek dada ke hakk ke bare mein sirf arjun hi faisla kar sakta ha..lekin abhi halat dekh kar lagta ha ki vo yeh rishta nahi khona chahta or hum bhi iske liye apko nahi roke ge sir apko jitna chahiye iske sath khel sakte ha..

acp - tumhara shukriya..

he took aru and went..

abhi (to purvi ) - daya kaha ha

purvi - vo gym traniee ha toh vo shaam ko ae ge..

abhi - ok.

purvi - wese tum dono itni jaldi

nishi - dcp sir ka order ha hum ghar par beth hi case study kare ge..

purvi - nishi ek kaam kar change kar or jaldi se madat kar meri

nishi - di ab kya kar diya mene..

purvi - kya kar diya ki bachi upar room dekha ha..apna

nishi down her head..

purvi - ab yeh sar maat jhuka jaldi ready ho mein bhi aa rahi hu teri madat karne..

nishi - ji..

and she went..

**_at evening_**

abhi (reading file ) - kamal ha evidence mila bhi lekin nahi accept hua..

nishi (reading file ) - jiju iss case mein kuch or hi hua family jise guilty maan rahi thi vo asli gunhegar tha hi nahi balki koi or hi nikla uska dost..

abhi - aii..

suddenly he recived hug from back...

abhi - daya chod yarr disturb na kar mein busy hu..

daya - kya boss jab dekho case case...

khelte ho

abhi - sorry daya yeh case thode serious ha..

suddenly daya's eyes fall on a file

daya (pov) - yeh file chupani hogi..

daya (to nishi ) - nishi bhabhi tumhe bula rahi ha..

nishi - mujhe ?

daya - ha ..

nishi kept the file and went...

daya - abhi..

abhi - hmm..

daya - vo painting achi hai na..

abhi - ha achi ha..

daya - yarr dekh toh lo..

abhi - daya plz tang maat kar..

daya - yarr dekh toh lo agar na pasand ai toh waha se utha kar kahi or rakh du ga..

abhi sighted and looked at that side..daya instantly picked the file..

abhi - daya wo painting kafi purani ha ek kaam karo tum ye store mein rakh do..

daya - areh nahi wahi theek ha

abhi - agar tumhe apni hi karni ha toh mujhse kyu puchte ho

daya - arreh tumhara ghar ha tumse toh puchna pade ga..

abhi - yeh ghar mera hi nahi tumhara bhi yarr..

daya - yea sab chodo mera chap dikhnahi raha..

abhi - sir ke room mein ha..

daya started going but stop..as aru came out from aru he hold him from back and picked..

daya - hay aru kaha jaa rahe ho chachu se mili mili kar bigare..

aru started crying.. abhi came there..qcp also came out

abhi - daya kya kare ho..

acp - daya chodo usse..

daya kept him down aru started moving and went ro the room..

acp - kya kar rahe ho daya bichare story book lene gaya tha tumne usse rula diya..

daya - dad mene sirf usse uthaya..

abhi - daya agar usse kaam ke beeche roko toh wo essa hi karta ha..

aru came out with book abd went near acp and gave the book..

daya - wah dad yeh mujhse itna jaldi ghula nahi jitna apse hogaya..

acp - akhir pota kiska ha..

daya - dad jiska beta ha vo bhi toh apke sath bachpan mein ese hi rehta tha..

acp and abhi glare at him..

abhi - mujhe kaam ha ..

and he went..

acp - chalo arjun mein apko story sunata hu...aru hold his grand pa finger and went in his room..

daya - mujhe bhi sunni ha and he also ran..

door bell rang...

abhi open the door

abhi - mansi tum..

mansi - sir ek information thi darasal court ne tarrikh kal ki kardi ha...kal app plz public ko sambhalne ke liye ready rahiye ga..app ko victim family or gawaho ko waha se nikalna hoga safely sir ka order ha..

abhi - thik ha mein ready rahu ga..


	28. ch 28

Dieheartabhirika - jaldi khule ga razzo se parda

Priya - thanku

story lover - here is ur update

Shweta - jaldi hogi

Eman - here is ur update

Jannat- thanku vese agar bura na mano toh kya mein vo story isko khatam karne ke baad or final exam jo mere 30 jan se ha uske baad shuru karu toh chale ga..?

gauri20090 - bus 5 chapter or

Indu Tiruvedula - ye toh suspense ha wese app galat soch rahe ha itna bata du

love cid - daya as a victim next story mein hoga..vese agar apke pass bhi koi idea ho toh plz bataiye ga...or shreya ke bare mein 5 chapter ha abhi baki

**_next day.._**

abhi - plan ke hisab se kavin tum left side or mansi tum right side se protection do gi mein or mansi dron ke through public ke upar nazaar rakhe ge..samjhe..

all - yes sir..

abhi - now move..or ha sheild apne pass rakhna ok..

all - yes sir.

all took the position abhi and nishi kept looking through

court - tamam sabooto ko najar rakhte hue ye adalat is rape case ke doshi raj ko jo nirdosh sabit ho chuke ha unhe bai izzat burry karti ha..

nishi - sir yeh case toh ulta padh gaya saboot kafi pake the fir mujrim chut kese gaya..

abhi - kuch na kuch toh garbad ha nishi

pata lagana hoga hume hi ki ye kya ho raha lekin abhi public ko control karba hoga..

the saw raj family coming out..public become angry..the started protesting mansi , kavin were controlling..

abhi - (tensly )nishi tum bhi jao..log piche se aa rahe ha

nishi - yes sir

nishi went..

abhi looked at the screen again.. he saw some raj's wife and kids coming out from the

all - hum tumehe nahi chode ge...nahi chode ge..

abhi shocked people had started throwing stones..police were trying to protect raj and themselves with shield..

abhi - oh shit bacche ..

he ran outside..but forget the shield angry people were throwing stone..he ran near raj family a glass bottel hit is back and broke..

abhi - (to raj wife ) app log plz andar chaliye..(to mansi , nishi , kavin ) jo bhi nirdosh sabit hue ha unhe andar behjo court mein foren..

all understand and took them inside..

abhi (to nishi ) - nishi gaadi nikaloo or speaker bhi in sab se baat karni hogi..

nishi - yes sir..

nishi went and bring the car abhi took the speaker and mike and stand on the car ..

abhi - shant hojaiye..plz..

but people were still shouting..

abhi - dekhiye shaant hojaiye..(angry ) areh pagal hogae ho kya shaant hojao..

all got silent..

kevin ( to mansi ) - freedy thik tha angry young man ha ye..

nishi (to abhi ) - jiju cool..

abhi took a deep breath..

abhi - dekhiye hum apki demands jante ha..or hum sab apki madaat kare ge..

girl - kab kare ge app humari madat ?

a girl whose face was burn...came out from the crowd..

girl - jab log ek beti ko janam dene se pehle daar jae ge tab...ya jab pure desh mein aurto ki izzat khule aam luti jae gi tab..

abhi - hum apki bhavno ko samjhte ha..

girl - jooth maat boliye..app kuch nahi samjh sakte mere dard ko jo mujhe par acid dalne waqt hua mujh par zulm karne waqt hua..pehle bhi ek officer ese hi wada karke gaya tha lekin vo bhi shamil hogaya..insab mein..abb apkon ha jo unki team mein shamil hone jaa rahe ha..

kavin - dekhiye ye yaha ke naye senior inspector ha abhijeet..

boy - kahi tum vo hi senior inspector toh nahi jo acp pradyuman sahab ka bada beta ha or senior inspector daya ka bada bhai ha..

abhi - ha mein wahi hu..

girl - toh bhaag jaiye app bhi..apne baap or apne bhai ki tarha..(abhi shock ) chonk gae senior inspector abhijeet..yeh jese app bol rahe hai na vesea hi apka bhai or baap bolkar gaya tha..lekin hua kya bhaage vo log dar kar..na hume insaf mil raha ha na hi un sab ko jo bena kisi wajha ke jail mein ha..

nishi - dekhiye hum peeche hatne walo mein se nahi ha lekin plz app yeh hinsa rok dijiye..

girl - madame app mumbai mein rehkar hume rok sakti ha lekin delhi , Hyderabad , Lucknow or najane kitne rajy ha waha se roke ge ye sab app boliye..

all down there head..

abhi - dekhiye hum sarkar se request kare ge ki kok strict action le..

girl - sarkar humare dukh par rajneeti kar sakte ha action nahi le sakte..or app police wale humari awaz band karwa sakte madat nahi kar sakte sir ek minute (to kid ) sirf mein nahi najane or kitne..ese ha sir yeh sirf 6 saal ki and she got an acid attack reason app apni file mein padh lijiye ga..jiska no. ha 2R568 ussi dard ke karan iske maa baap ise chod gae sir..

abhi got down and looked at girl the girl hide behind the elder girl..abhi got up and came near the girl

abhi - app iss hinsa or andolan ko rone ke liye kya le gi

girl - insaff..

abhi - wo hum dilwae ge apko lekin uske liye hume samy chahiye tab tak ke liye apko shaant rehna hoga

girl - kitna samy chahiye apko 1 saal , 2 saal , ya phir 5 saal..kab tak app humari awaz band karna chahte ha

abhi - 6 hafte..

girl looked at his determination

abhi - bus 6 hafte chahiye..

girl - agar app in 6 hafte mein na solve kar pae ya apne yeh case chod diya toh..

abhi - toh mujhe khule amm isi jagha zinda jala dena..

nishi (shock ) - jiju yeh app (but she stop as abhi showed his hand )..

girl - agar app yeh sheher chod kar ya desh chod kar bhag gae toh

abhi - desh mein chod nahi sakta kyuki passport mein apke hawale kar raha hu..or shehr mujhe chodna pad sakte lekin sirf 2 din ke liye delhi se order lane ke liye..agar mein 2 din ke andar wapiss na aya toh jaha se bhi apko pata chale ki mein waha hu toh unhe kehna ki jalo do zinda usse..

girl - sirf 6 hafte ha apke pass 6 hafte baad yehi beed hogi yehi jagha hogi yehi asmaan or yehi waqt..manzoor ha..

abhi - manzoor ha..

girl - tumhara time ab shuru hota ha..hum 6 hafte ke liye yeh morcha rok rahe ha..lets go..

and soon the crowd went..abhi turned to team..

nishi - ye kya kiya apne jiju..

mansi - OMG sir apke sar se khoon aa raha ha..

abhi - ha vo sheild bhool gaya tha toh problem hogayi..

kavin - sir hospital chalte ha..

abhi - nahi ghar chalte ha abhi..family pareshan hogi..


	29. ch 29

Abhirika world - ae ge jaldi hi

gautam 1 - thanku

eman - thanku

shweta - full on drama

abhii - thanku

jannat - i will try

priya - thanku

cid lover - mein koshish karu gi and tarrif ke liye shukriya

guest - sorry but i think maut ka mention nahi kiya mene or chup toh bahut sara razz ha

now enjoy guys

**_happy birthday to shradha mam..urf tarrika ji_**

* * *

**_in abhi's home_**

**_in acp room_**

aru - pa...pa

acp - papa nahi dada beta mein apka dada hu

aru - pa..pa..

he pointed at back..he turn and saw trio pic..acp was hugging both of them..

some tears fall on that pic..

**_he remember the day of pic.._**

**_flashback_**

**_in hospital_**

acp - abhijeet daya kaha ha doctor sahab..

dr - vo..

daya - hum yaha ha dad..

acp turn and saw duo having bandage on there head and arm dcp came

dcp - pradyuman tumhare yeh bete ek din tumhara or cid ka naam kafi ucha kar ge..inhone na kewal tumhe begunaha sabit karvaya balki asli mujrim ko bhi pakada

acp came near both..

acp (angrily ) - pagal ho kya agar kuch hojata toh

daya - dad jab tak apka sath hai na hume kuch nahi ho sakta

abhi - dad app par criminal ka daag lag raha ho or hum shant rahe impossible..

acp hug them both..

**_flashback out_**

he come out from thoughts with voice..

purvi (shock ) - abhijeet yeh kya hua apko..

acp took aru and ran..outside daya also came outside..

**_in hall_**

purvi - abhijeet app thik toh haina..apke sar se khoon or baju mein se bhi

abhi - mein thil hu purvi ji

nishi - jiju galat bol rahe ha di

abhi - nishi plz.

nishi (ignoring ) - didi yeh hero bane.ke chakar mein police sheild bhool gae

**_(purvi glare at abhi...abhi downed his head )_**

or public ne inpar pathar or kanch ki bottel se mara

daya (angrily) - abhi tum esa laprwahi kese kar sakte.

abhi - waha pura pariwar phasa hua tha yarr bache bhi the...toh

purvi - koi baat nahi abhijeet tumhari jaan se jayada un pariwarr ki jaan jayada important thi

abhi smile..

daya - bhabhi app

purvi - daya abhijeet ke cid officer ha or mujhe iss baat ka koi dukh nahi agar unhe kuch hojae..

daya shock..

purvi - room mein chalo tumhari dressing kardu..

**_in room_**

purvi removed his shit tears develop in her eyes seeing scars he took the cotton and started applying..

abhi - ssss...

purvi - (low ) sorry..

abhi hold purvi's hand purvi didn't looked up

abhi - meri taraf dekho..

purvi uped her face..

abhi - tum kabhi khul kar kyu nahi roti hmm..

he cleans her tear from her eyes..

purvi - ro du gi toh tum kamzor padh jao ge..

abhi hug her she kept her head and his chest..she started crying but didn't voice..

abhi - mein zinda bhi ab tak tumhare or aru ke karan hi hu..meri jaan..

acp's also felled with tears..seeing his soon in baad condition as he was seeing from the outside..

**_inside_**

abhivi seprated

purvi gave a stole..

purvi - yeh odh lo kuch dino tak dheele kapde hi dalna mein coffee lati hu

abhi - hmm..

purvi went abhi sat on bed holding his head..he remember the voice and face of girl

**_kuch nahi samjh sakte mere dard ko jo mujhe par acid dalne waqt hua..._**

**_toh bhaag jaiye app bhi..apne baap or apne bhai ki tarha.._**

**_sarkar humare dukh par rajneeti kar sakte ha action nahi le sakte..._**

aru came inside..and patted his head..

abhi - aru no mera head ache ho raha ha..

aru again patted his head..

abhi - aru beta plz..

aru looked at him he ran abhi sat again in same position.

aru came near acp

aru - da..da

acp shocked to herd that..he looked at aru..he kept hand on his own head

aru - pa..pa..

acp looked at abhi again.

**_inside.._**

abhi was sitting tensly..he felt some one presence he didn't looked

abhi - daya plz abhi nahi baad mein baat karte ha..mera sar dard ho raha ha..

voice - ye dawai lelo shayad sar ke sath sath choto ka bhi dard kaam hojae..

abhi looked at that hand and that person it was non other than acp..he sighted..he took that and eat..

abhi - thanku..

acp went out..nishi came

nishi - jiju vo file mil gai jo ladki keh rahi thi..

and she gave the file to him..abhi took and read it..he closed his eyes tear sliped from it.

nishi - app ro rahe ha..

abhi (low ) - nishi uss 6 saal ki ladki ke sath vo hua jo mein kese batau ab..tum hi padhlo

she took the file..and studied got shock..

nishi.- R...R..

abhi - plz pura maat bolna..or janti ho acid kyu phenka us par taki wo chila na sake

there was fully silence in room.

voice - abhijeet jaldi bahar ao.

abhi - ye daya kyu bula raha ha..?

nishi - pata nahi..

both got up and went out..

**_in hall_**

all were standing and listning the news with shock

**_reporter - ajj senior inpector abhijeet ne court ke samne khade rehkar janta ko 6 hafto ke andar case solve karne ki koshish ki ha or unhone yeh bhi kaha ha ki agar case solve na hua toh janta jo kadam uthae gi usske baad unhe manzoor hoga_**

**_._**

abhi - kya baat ha daya

daya (angrily ) - ye tum kya bolkar ae ho...(abhi downed his head ) abhi hume 6 mahine lag gae case ko solve karte hue or tum isse 6 hafte mein khatam karna chahte ho

abhi - matlab tum ye samjhte ho ki mein mein 6 hafte mein ye case khatam nahi kar sakta...

daya (angrily ) - ha nahi kar sakte tum areh jab humse nahi ho pae hum tab 7 the ab tuma 4 kese karlo ge..

abhi - din raat ek karde ge hum char lekin tumhari tarha case chod kar bhage ge nahi..(to nishi ) nishi mere room mein jitni bhi files ha le ao..

nishi - yes sir..

daya sighted and controled anger...

daya - abhi plz samjho hum tumhe nahi khona chahte..

abhi - daya tum samjho mein case ab band nahi kar sakta

daya.- dad app samjhaiye

acp - abhijeet ye case chod do

abhi - mein ye cases hargiz nahi chodu ga sunlijiye ye meri baat

nishi came with files

nishi - jiju ek file nahi ha isme..

abhi (shock) - what !!

nishi - ha jiju yeh 29 files ha lekin beuro se 30 file lekar ae the

daya - kya pata tum logo ko ginne mein galti hogi ho nishi

both looked at each other and then daya

daya - or vese bhi ye 29 case toh tumse honge nahi ek badha kar apni muskilo Ko maat bada ao.

and he went..


	30. ch 30

mansi - sorry mujhe kehna chahiye tha ajj mere school open hue ha isi liye update late hogaya

mohd irfan - hope ki jaldi theek hojao get well soon take care bhai

priya - thanku

love cid - yes

Dieheartabhirika - sab secrete ha

dhanu - shukar kisi ko toh laga ki serious mudda ha

shweta - purvi ka reaction nahi mein show kar rahi uss baat ke liye

eman - thanku here it is

jannat - thanku

gauri - thanku

Abhirika world - anne wale chapter mein pata chal jae ga

thanks everyone here is update and sorry for late school ajj hi khule ha so..soory again now enjoy

* * *

abhi sat on sofa..nishi also sat both started segregating the files .

abhi - 9 files ha jinme doshi pakde gae ha..

nishi - 11 ese ha jo unsolved ha

abhi - or 8 hi vo ha jinki bel ho chuki ha..nishi ek kaam karo mansi or kavin ko phone karke bolo ki unki details lekar ae jinki bel hui ha..or yeh bhi pata karna konse wakil the vo jinhone unki bel karwai ha..

nishi.- ji...

abhi - or kal hum in doshiyo se milkar ae ge..

nishi - ok..

nishi got up and started dialling..

abhi started reading the file again he saw ages..20 , 15 , 6, 17 , 23 , 21 , 24 , 25 , 16 , 26...he sighted and closed his eyes..

**_tum humara dard nahi samjh sakte.._****_bhag jao apne bhai or baap ki tarha.._**

voice - coffee..

he open his eyes and found his beautiful wife..

abhi - thanku..aru kaha ha..

purvi - sir ke pass ha..

abhi laughed little..

abhi - matlab dosti hogai..

purvi - hmm..

voice - purvi..

both turned and saw acp..

acp - arjun kahani sunte so gaya ha isse

cradle mein daldo

purvi hold the aru..

purvi - sorry sir shayad isne apko tang kardiya zayda..

acp - mera pota ha zayada tang nahi karta..

purvi smile..and went taking aru..acp saw abhi sipping coffee and seeing the file..

acp (rudely ) - tume nahi sona kya..

abhi looked at him..

abhi - nahi case padhe ha abhi

acp - akele padhte - padhte bore hojao ge..or yeh so jao ge bimar hojao ge

abhi - adat ha college time se library mein akele beth kar padhta raha hu..

**_acp remember_**

**_uncle yeh raat ko party mein drugs le raha tha.._**

**_mera vishvass kijiye dad mein library mein tha.._**

acp jerk and went in his room

**_next day_**

in police station..

inspector - ae chal bahar nikal chal

**_in hall_**

abhi and nishi shocked to see the victims

nishi - sir yeh toh bache ha..

abhi - jara apni apni umar batana..

all - 15 , 20 , 16 , 18 , 17 , 19 , 21 , 19

abhi - kya ye tum logo ne kiya ha ya kisi dar ki wajha se tum esaa

boy - hum logo ne apna gunnaha kabool kiya ha sir court ne bhi hume guilty thehraya ha hum or kuch nahi kehna chahte..

abhi think something.

abhi - thik ha jao

**_in home.._**

nishi - jiju vo bache ha..

abhi - or sabse badi baat nishi vo educated ha vo esa kaam esi hawaniyat nahi kar sakte..

mansi - sir hum bhi criminals se milkar ae

jinki bel hui ha..sab log shakal se gunde ha..lekin paiso mein ek number..

kavin - or sabse badi baat sir vakil ek hi ha jisne bel karwai ha..

abhi - kon ha..

kavin- ho koi vijay naam ka admi..lekin abhi nahi mil pae ge usse..

abhi - kyu ?

mansi - vo sheher mein nahi ha bhopal gaya ha..or sir usi din hi shaam ko gaya ha jab yeh akhri bel hui

abhi - hmm

kavin - ab kya kare sir..

abhi- tumhe victims pata ha kaha ha?

mansi - sir vo sab ek ashram mein rehte ha unka kehna ha hume anyae do tab hi hum ghar jae ge

abhi - kal hum vo 11 victims se milte ha..dekh te ha kya pata chalta ha..

voice - abhijeet..

all turned and saw purvi..

purvi - tum ajj so gae ki nahi..?

kavin - app toh vo purvi ha na jo pehle ek actoress thi..

purvi smile..

kavin - mein apka bahut bada fan hu purvi ji..

mansi - sir apne bataya. nahi ap inke fan ha..

kavin (excited ) - tumhe jelous ho raha ha..

mansi - areh nahi sir mein toh ye keh rahi thi agar app mujhe batate toh mein apko in pics de deti..(kavin smile disappear ) mein bhi inki bahut badi fan hu

purvi - thanku

mansi - wese purvi ji apko toh intne proposal ae tab bhi apne ek cid officer ko chuna..

nishi - mansi ulta bolo cid officer ne ek heroine ko chuna

kavin - matlab..

nishi - matlab yaha ulta ha purvi di ne jiju ko propose kiya tha..

mansi - really

kavin - mansi seekho kuch purvi ji fan ho tum unki..

mansi - sir mujhe kyu sikhna ha mein kise propose karna ha

kavin (pov) - yeh ladki samjhti kyu nahi

abhi - aru kaha ha purvi ji

purvi - vo chaat par ha..apne dada ji ke sath..

**_at upstairs_**

acp - aru..

aru - hmm

acp - vo kya ha

he pointed at cloud..

aru - oud..

acp - oud nahi cloud..

aru locked at him and smile..

acp - galti karke hass...(and he realize he looked at his shirt ) ye kya kiya apne

aru laughed..

acp - diapper toh dal dete..chalo neeche jakar change karte ha..and he took down..

**_downside.._**

five were busy in talking each other..

acp came..

acp- purvi

kevinsi saw them..

kevin - good evening sir..

acp - good evening..(to purvi ) iska diapper change kardo..

purvi - oh so sorry sir mein iske diaper dalna bhool gayi..

aru - ma..ma..

purvi came and hold aru..

purvi - sir app bhi change kar lijiye

acp - ha mein jaa raha hu..bus..

purvi took aru..

purvi (pov) - areh ha mene daya ko bola tha diaper lane ko shayad uske room mein ho

and she went to the daya's room

**_abhi and acp side.._**

acp - wese tum dono yaha..

kavin - sir darasal hum dono abhijeet sir or

nishi ke sath acid , rape , women violence ke case handle karne ae ha..or abhijeet sir is case ko lead

acp - or koi nahi mila tha kya..isse hi lead kyu di

mansi - sir abhijeet sir bahut ache ha lead kar rahe ha

kavin - mansi ne sahi kaha sir hume acha lag raha ha unki guidance ke under kaam kare..unme sabhi qualities ha jo ek kabil officer mein honi chahiye

abhi - thanku..kamse kam tum logo ko toh laga ki mein officer post ke kabil hu..

nishi - jiju kal fir custody house kon jae ga..

abhi - hum charo chale ge..

mansi - theek ha sir hum chalte ha..

abhi - nashta karjao

kavin - nahi sir hum karke aee ha..

abhi - ok then.

soon kevinsi went

abhi - nishi mein guest room mein hu koi kaam ho toh bula lena

nishi - ji

abhi went

voice - nishi idhar ana ..

nishi - aii di

nishi went..

after sometime door bell rang..

acp went and open the door..and shock to see the person

acp - areh app


	31. ch 31

**_sorry guys mera tution time ho raha ha i will reply u tomorrow so so sorry and i got everyone 's review thanks for review_**

* * *

**_in daya 's room_**

nishi - ji didi..

purvi - nishi i think ye vo hi file ha jo tum log dhund rahe ho..

nishi hold and looked at

nishi - di ye toh vo wohi file..

purvi - yeh mujhe almirah mein se mili mujhe aru ke diapers chahiye the toh mene jo daya ki almirah mein the..jab khole toh file gir gayi..

nishi (pov) - daya sir ne file chupai ... i think mujhe yeh sawal unse hi puchna chahiye jiju ko abhi ye file nahi deni chahiye..abhi..

**_in hall_**

acp - principal sahab app yaha

principal - sir mein apko dekar shock hu ek minute kahi senior inspector abhijeet apka bada beta abhijeet toh nahi..

acp sighted..

acp - ha wo hi ha..lekin app yaha pehle andar aiye na..

principal came inside..

principal - sir mujhe abhijeet se milna ha apne case ke liye..

acp - case ? kesa case ?

principal - vo mein use hi batana chahta hu..

acp - theek ha koi baat nahi

principal - sir app plz usse keh dijiye ga ki mera case bhi solve karde..

acp - kare ga na vo

principal - nahi vo college ke dino mein jo galatfehmi

acp (cut ) - wo galatfehmi nahi unska gunha tha

principal - gunnha uska nahi tha acp sahab gunha humara tha humne uss bichare nirdosh bache ki baat na maan kar uss shaitan afat addicted rocky ki baat ki..

acp - ap kehna kya chahte ha..

principal - sir apko nahi pata (and he narrated everything happen in past ) or sir canteen wala or librarian is baat ke gawah bhi the..

acp - vedio nakli toh hoskta ha

principal - sir hum technicians ko dikhane ke baad bharosa kiya ha..vo gunha abhijeet ne nahi kiya tha..

acp (pov) - my god matlab mera beta bina kisi galti ke saza bhugat raha tha..hey bhagwaan ye kya hogaya mujhse..

principal - sir ..

acp jerk and came out from thoughts

principal - sir app kaha kho gae..

acp - kahi nahi app aiye na beth jaiye na yaha ..

principal sat at sofa..

acp went..

**_in guest room _**

abhi was working..at a file and some files were segregate on the table..acp came and looked his stressed the son

acp - abhi..

listning the voice..abhi rubbed his ear..

acp - (softly ) abhijeet

abhi turn and looked at him..

acp - bahar koi milne aya ha tumse

abhi - mujhse

acp - ha..

abhi got he took the stole and revolved his upper body..acp looked at him he was still having the bandages..

**_in hall_**

abhi - areh sir app..

he joined the hands..

principal - abhijeet kese ho beta..

abhi - acha hu sir..

principal - kafi acha laga ki tum jesa student bhi humare college se nikla ha..

abhi smile..

principal - mujhe tumhari madat chahiye..

abhi - boliye sir..

principal - anny ko jante ho..

abhi - yes sir vo apki bhatiji ha..

principal - ha beta uske sath actually vo..(tearly ) she had been raped and burn with acid..

abhi and acp got a huge shock

abhi - what !!

principal - ha abhijeet plz usse insaf dilwao plz ab tum se hi mein ass rakh sakta hu..

abhi - app chinta maat kariye sir mein mein kuch karta hu..

acp - ha principal sahab mera beta apki bhatiji ko jarur insaf dilwae ga..

he looked at abhijeet who was tensed and lost..

principal - bahut...bahut shukriya acp sahab

and he went..

acp turned to abhi..who was lost..

**_ap jante ha acid jab dalta ha tab kya dard hota ha.._**

**_yeh sirf 6 saal ki ha iss par attack hua ha acid se_**

**_11 cases ha acid attack ke.._**

**_meri bhatiji par acid attack hua.._**

he sighted and took out his mobile and dialled..

abhi - hello foren sabhi police station ko order do ki ass pass ke sabhi general store , shopping malls har choti dukan se acid bottels custody mein le...na bikkae ga acid na hoga koi attack..

he kept the phone and again lost

acp - sahi kiya tumne..

abhi - hmm

purvi came out..

purvi - abhijeet chalo lunch karlo..

nishi - sir mein apko room mein de jati hu..

acp - nishi mein aaj bahar hi khau ga dining table sab ke sath

soon daya enter..

daya - bhabhi mein ajj jaa raha hu..

abhi - kaha ja rahe ho..

daya - abhi darsal pune mein humare gym ne ek nayi branch kholi ha or kal uski opening ceremony ha..toh mujhe jana ha

mein kal shaam tak ajau ga...

abhi came with smile..

abhi - gym toh bus hak bahana ha asli maksad kuch or pana ha...

daya downed his head..

daya - abhi vo..

abhi (cutting ) - personal ha..koi baat nahi ja lekin kuch galat rasta maat chuna...or ha lunch karke ja..

daya - ha saman bandh lu..

daya went..

**_on dining table._**

there was silent trio were sitting...the image of the acid attackers were coming again in front of abhi's eyes..

**_she was raped.._**

**_she was attacked.._**

voice - kya baat ha kuch pareshan ho..

abhi came out with acp's voice..

abhi - bus ese hi

acp - agar case ki wajha se ho toh batao na kya pata mein tumhari kuch madat kardu...

daya - ha abhi kam se kam mujhe toh batao..

abhi - its personal..

daya - lekin abhi humse personal rakhna..

abhi (raising voice ) - toh tum bhi toh rakh rahe ho na..har cheez PERSONAL is ka matlab mein tumhara apna nahi hu kya..

(daya down his head )

acp - abhi sab ki personal jagha hoti ha..

abhi - toh meri bhi ha ek personal space app uss space agar app mujhse apni space nahi na share karsakte roh mein bhi apni space share nahi..

but he stop listenning the crying voice..he turned and saw aru crying...due to fare

abhi - oh shit..

he went near aru picked him..

abhi - so sorry aru sorry..

aru was still crying..

aru - ma..ma..

abhi - areh sorry aru..

purvi came

purvi - abhi tumse kitni bola ga ki bache ke samne maat chillaya karo..

abhi - sorry..

purvi - idhar do isse..

abhi gave aru to purvi..she made him silent and gave back to abhi..

purvi - ab isse khila do...jab tak mein serve karti hu..bakiyo ko

she gave baby meal to abhi

**_purvi and nishi went to kitchen brought the bowl and kept on table.._**

purvi - abhi tum bhi ajao.

abhi made aru down and himself also came and sat on his place..

acp (cut) - wah purvi khana toh tum kafi acha banati ho tum

purvi - thanku..

there was silence

aru came with frame near his abhi..

aru - pa..pa..

abhi - hmm

abhi looked at him..he show the frame

aru - pa..pa..da..da..achu

daya - aru beta achu nahi chachu..kabhi toh mujhe dhang se bulao..

abhi took the frame and looked her remember the day he remember tensed and teary eyes of a strong hearted acp..

nishi also

nishi - jiju ye toh app teeno ki pic ha kaha click ki..

abhi - hospital mein college days hum dono ne case pakad liya tha

nishi - case cid ne apko sonf diya vo bhi bina training

acp - nishi case sonpha nahi tha case cheena tha inlogo ne..

acp glare at them duo down there head..

acp - mujhe phasta dekh khud suli par chadh gae or jis jagha ye gae waha blast hogaya or inhe chote agayi..

daya - dad blast chota tha.

acp - chahe chota tha lekin jante ho humari halat kya hogyi thi..

abhi - (irritated ) ab toh hum sahi slamat haina

acp - mein abki nahi tabki baat kar raha hu..

abhi - app pichli baato ko bhoolte kyu nahi

acp - kya dono milkar sab beeti baato bhool jae..(abhi looked at him ) plz..maff kardo

abhi - ab app maffi kyu maang rahe ha..app itne salo baad

acp - thodi der pehle principal ae the toh...

abhi - oh toh unki baat par ek barr mein hi vishvass kar liya or mein jo 8 saal se chilaya uska kuch nahi..

purvi - abhi shant hojao plz..

abhi - (shouted tearly ) kya shaant hojau purvi ji..ek mujhse personal baate chupakar yeh sabit karta ha ki mein ek bhai bane ke kabil nahi hu (daya downed his head ) or dusra kehta ha ki mein nahi ek beta banne ke kabil nahi hu or nahi ek officer banne ke kabil hu..

acp (tearly ) - beta plz shant hojao..

daya - abhi plz baat ko samjho shanti se betho or khana khao..

abhi - mujhe koi khana nahi khana..

he went inside the room and closed the with bang


	32. ch 32

_mansi - esi baat nahi ha sab pasand kar rahe ha dono_

_anchal - milap shuru hogaya ha or shayad officer ki maut mene galti se likh diya_

_jannat - actuall pata kya daya ko abhi mein kisi or point par lekar jaa rahi hu so thoda late hoga usme_

_love cid - koshish karu gi_

_Dieheartabhirika - reunion ki shuruwaat hogayi ha_

_shweta - ha yarr practical hia na 14 jan se so_

_Mohd irfan - suspense pasand ha isi liye toh bada rahi hu...or ha itna hint de du ki shreya ke regarding hi ha_

_priya - thanku_

guys plz review missing abhi , eman , gautam and others

note - writters and reviwer are requested to take part in compition

* * *

abhi was crying silently his door bang..

abhi - purvi ji plz mujhe akela chod dijiye

the door again bang.

abhi went irritated and open the door..

his anger got melted seeing his son's face..he remember the promise when he saw the aru first time..

**_papa apse promise karte ki app ke smane kabhi kisi ko nahi dante ge.._**..

he bend down

aru - pa..pa

abhi laugh small

abhi - sorry aru beta shayad mein apka papa bane ke kabil nahi hu..

aru cleaned abhi's tear with his small hands abhi hug him tightly..

voice - tum ek bahut ache baap ho abhi..

abhi looked above found acp with purvi , nishi and daya

daya - dad sahi ke rahe tum sirf ek baap hi nahi balki ek pati hone ke kabil bhi ho ek bhai bhi..jo shayad mein kabhi nahi ban pauga..(and he went to his room)

acp - mein tum jesa baap kabhi nahi ban sakte abhi mujhe garv ha ki mera beta sabhi rishte ke kabil ha sabse bada rishta jo ek baap or bete ka vo tum ache se nibhana jante ho mujhse bhi jayada..

and he also went..

purvi - abhi..

abhi (cutting ).- purvi ji kya app nishi ke sath ajj raat so jaiye mujhe kaam ha mein room mein reh kar na chahta hu...aru ko bhi le jana

purvi - zayada der tak maat karna akho mein problem hogi

abhi - hmm

abhi closed the room and sat on bed..

abhi (pov) - ye sab milikar abhi bhi kuch chupa rahe ha ab bhi..

**_in nishi 's room_**

nishi - app chinta maat kariye di..

purvi - nishi abhijeet case ko wajha se bhi tense tha or ab yeh..bhi

**_next day..._**

**_in homage_**

girls - maya tune sunna jise tu parso ladh rahi thi na court ke bahar...vo ajj yaha aa raha ha..

girl 2 - kya naam tha uska vo..bb

maya - senior inspector abhijeet..

**_( a girl 4 was listning from the side got shock )_**

girl 3 - vo hi na jo vo gadi ke upar chadh gaya tha..

maya - ha vo hi..vo kyu yaha aa rahe ha .

girl - vo case ke liye milne aa rahe ha..

maya - oo..

**_aside_**girl 4 - senior inspector abhijeet matlab abhijeet sir vapiss agae ha nahi mujhe unke pass nahi jana chaihiye i should stay away.

**_soon the car stop out of the homage..abhijeet and his team got down.._**warden - aiye sir..

abhi - hum yaha victims se milne ae ha plz sabhi ko bulaiye...

warden - yes sir..

**_in garden.._**all sat some girls having burn marks on their faces and some what silent..maya came out..

maya - bataiye sir kesa naamak chidakne ae ha app

abhi - dekhiye hum namak chidakne nahi ae ha hum bus tehki kat karne ae ha.. hume iss case mein apki madat chahiye

maya - kesi madat

mansi - dekhiye hum jana chahte ha ki apko kisi par shak ha..

maya - jis par hume yakin tha ki yehi doshi ha vo hi bahar ki duniya mein ghoom rahe ha..

abhi - matlab apko pura yakin ha ki attack unhone kiya ha

maya - ji..

abhi - acha or kuch khass i mean kisi or par shak..

girls - nahi...nahi..koi bhi nahi..

abhi - hmm

kavin - sir ek kaam karte ha sabhi ki pakad ke do charr ache se dekar sara sach uglwa dete ha

abhi - nahi kavin samjhdar wakil ha inke pass case thok de ge hum par toh phas jae ge case se hata de ge

maya - sir apne baki ladkiyo ko bacha liya

abhi - baki ladkiya..

maya - sir yaha toh bahut kaam ladkiya ha...abhi apka oro se milna baki ha..

abhi - mein kuch samjha nahi

maya - sir shayad apko ye na pata ho ki mumbai ke kitne bazzar ha jaha ladkiyo ka sauda hota ha..ladkiyo ko pakad kar becha jata ha..

abhi - ye sab tumhe kese pata..

maya forwarded a girl

maya - yeh sheetal ha sir unke changul se bhag ai thi...

abhi - sheetal kya app humari or madat kar sakti ha..

maya.- (cutting him ) sheetal apki or madat nahi kare gi sir vo bachi ha or hum nahi chate ki ek nirdosh oar phirse attyaachar ho..

abhi - agar esi baat ha toh theek ha hum khud pata laga le ge..ki yeh bazar or ladkiya kaha ha..

and soon they went a girl looking this from window smile..

girl - mujhe pata ha abb hume insaf mile ga

**_in home.._**

all were standing acp and purvi were also..aru was busy in his toys aside..

purvi - rape or acid ka case chuta nahi ki samne vo kidnapping ka case rakh diya..

mansi - sir ab yeh bazar dhunde ge kaha se..

abhi - khabriyo ko lagao kaam par..or mansi ek or kaam karo yeh jo mumbai election commission ha unse milo..or unse pucho ki in logo ne vote kisko dala..

mansi - esa kyu sir..

abhi - agar hum insab ka family background dekhe toh shayad yeh gareeb ha..

nishi - agar ye gareeb ha toh bail karane ke liye paisa aye kaha se.

abhi - exactly..

mansi - ho sakta ha koi rishte darr ho

kavin - mansi ne theek kaha sir..

purvi - ha abhijeet ajj kal landlord ya or bhi kai log hote ha jo paise de dete ha..

abhi -.lekin bazzar ka kya acp air kya app ko in 2 saalo mein koi bazzar mila..

acp - nahi hume nahi mila esa kuch..

abhi - iska matlab yeh ki uss admi ke pass kafi power ha isi liye vo yeh baat bahar nahi anne deta..

mansi - or ese kaam toh sirf neta ya koi party hi kar sakti ha..

abhi - kavin tum bhi ek kaam karo yeh jo vakil haina vijay uske back account ko hack karo...

kavin - yes sir..

abhi took out the phone..

abhi - hello mujhe appointment chahiye abhi senior inspector abhijeet ok..

he cut the call

purvi - abb tum kaha ja rahe ho

abhi - CM uday se milne jaa raha hu..

acp - vo kyu..?

abhi - yeh puchne ki ye sab society mein ho raha ha unhe bhanak kyu nahi hui..

**_in office.._**


	33. ch 33

_kya guys apne meri izzat ka kachra kardiya mansi ke samne sirf 5 reviews bus..gauri , mohd irfan , abhii. , love cid , story lover kaha ho guys_

_jannat - sorry yarr really sorry_

_priya - thanku_

_eman - thanku eman_

_Abhirika world - oho mein third detective_

_shweta - compition bad gaya ha dear ek or detective mil gaya_

_note - a contest had been announce to celebrate cid 23 years ..writters and reviewers please participate__and plz review the story_

* * *

CM -abhijeet election days pass mein ha isi liye hum mein power nahi ha abhi sari power election commission ke pass ha

abhi - sir election toh ab hai na or uss ladki ke mutabik yeh bazzar takriban 2 saal se chal raha ha..

CM - abhijeet essa agar bahar ki duniya mein ho raha or hume khabar nahi ha toh ek kaam ho skata ya toh vo bazzar koi or party chala rahi ha kisi ese chote area mein jaha ke log kisi karan police ke pass nahi pahunch rahe ya toh agar pahunch rahe ha toh shayad police mein koi gadar ho jo case hum tak ane nahi de raha ha..

abhi - sir police hi kyu koi or bhi toh ?

CM- (cutting )desh mein gadaro ki kaami nahi ha abhijeet (abhi looked at him CM understood ) or agar tum mujh par shak kar rahe ho toh mein ek baat bata du ki mene ye nahi kar raha hu ya meri party mein se koi kar raha ha..tumhe socho agar mein ye karta toh kya tumhe mein bulata yaha...or agar bula bhi leta toh ab tak tumhara transfer karwa deta vo ..

abhi - vo toh ha..

CM - abhijeet ye case jaldi se karo mein nahi chahta ki meri reputation kharab ho or hum election har jae..kyuki iss baat ka fayda opposition bahut uthae gi

abhi - mein koshish karu ga sir..6 hafte ke andar yeh case khatam hojae..or asli mujrim salakho ke peeche ho

**_at home_**

**_in guest room_**

mansi - apka shaak sahi nikla sir yeh sari gadbad bahumurat samaj party ne ki ha..

kavin - sir humne vijay ka account hack kar liya ha or ek haran kardene wali baat ha pata chali ha iss party ke hi member shabir ne di ha..

abhi - matlab vo victim sahi keh rahi thi..ki yeh sab kursi ka khel ha...nishi ek kaam karo KD pathak ko kaho ki unsab ki bel karwae jitne bhi bache phase ha..

nishi - lekin statement kya de court ko

abhi - statement do ki case reopen ho raha ha tab tak unhe chod de..vo humari nigrani mein rahe ge..

**_on other side.._**

**_some where in mumbai_**

secretary was eating paan and talking on the phone..

secretary - shobit sir abhi - abhi pata laga ha ki jin logo ko humne phasaya tha..unki bel hogi..

shobit - kisne karwai unki bel..or kyu ?

secretary - sir case reopen karwaya ha senior inspector abhijeet ne or unki bel bhi kar wai ha

shobit (pov) - oh toh ye vapiss agaya

shobit left in thinking..soon the door open

shabir - hey dad kese ha app..

shobit - ao shabir ao..

shabir - kisi se milwane laya hu...(to person ) andar ao..

person came in ..shobit shock

shabir - dad pehchana isse..

shobit smile evilly ..

shobit - shabir beta kese nahi pehchanu ga isse..(to person ) welcome daya welcome..

daya - thanku sir..wese shabir or rocky apki kafi tarif karte ha

shobit - vo toh ha..humara bete jo ha..

shabir - dad yeh humara banda bane ko taiyar ha..

shobit - areh wah agar esa ha toh yeh bahut khushi ki baat ha..

daya - iss kaam ke liye mujhe paise mile ge ?

shabir - jitne tum chaho utni rakam den ge hum tumhe lekin kaam acha hona chahiye...

shobit - or agar ab gang chodne ki baat ki ya..gadari ki toh ( he loaded his gun )

daya - daya humesha wafadari se kaam karta ha uncle koi bhi shikayat nahi anne du ga mein..

shobit think

shobit - theek ha jao jab kaam hoga toh bula le ge..

daya - thik ha..

daya - ( pov) buss ek barr mein master mind tak pahunch jau phir tum log bhi nahi bacho ge mere hath se..

**_abhi side.._**

nishi - jiju hum logo ne apne khabri unsab par jinho ko bel de kar churwaya ha unpar laga diya

abhi - good..ab ek baar yeh vijay pakda jae na...

mansi - vo jaldi hi pakda jae ga sir paise toh uske account..se nikal liye ha jab ye sunne ga toh dorh kar ae ga or tab pakad liya jae ga..

kavin.- dekha sir khubsurti ke sath dimag kam hi dikhta ha logo mein

abhi - matlab ya toh mein handsome nahi hu ya mein smart nahi hu

kavin - areh nahi sir vese handsome ha or smart bhi ha lekin dashing nahi ha..

abhi - vo kyu ?

kavin - sir jab se apse mila hu tabse apko police uniform mein hi dikha ha or isme app thode jayada age ke lagte ha..

purvi laughed abhi look at her..

purvi - sorry..

mansi (to kavin ) - sir apne zayada boldiya

purvi - mansi kavin sahi keh raha mumbai akar subha se leke raat tak police ki wardi mein rehte ha..yeh insan cid mein the tab bhi ache lagte the coat ya jacket mein lekin ab ghar mein police station jesi felling ati ha..

mansi - sir app esa kyu karte ghar par toh casual rahiye..

abhi - darasal is wardi mein responsibility mehsoos hoti ha or case toh pata hi kesa toh thoda..

nishi - acha di mein ajj mansi ke ghar rahu gi kuch case ke regarding baat disscuss karna ha kal mile ge..chal mansi..

nishi hold her hand and took

**_outside.._**

mansi - nishi tumne bataya nahi ki tum mere sath

mansi (cutting ) - kal jiju or di ki Anniversary ha or har sal ki tarha di yeh bhool gai ha or jiju surprise dena chahte

mansi - wow so romantic...

kavin - areh mansi yeh toh kuch bhi nahi abhijeet sir se jayada romantic mein hu..

mansi - yeh baat app mujhe kyu bata rahe..

kavin - (pov) hey bhagwaan indirect ye samjhti kyu nahi.

mansi (pov) - kavin sir indirect bol sakte ha straight nahi theek ha mein bhi nahi manu gi

nishi - yeh sab chodo kal ke liye tum logo ko meri help karni ha..

mansi - kisme.

nishi - jiju ne hi kaam diya ha..

and she told everything..

kavin - don't worry hum karde ge..

nishi - bus aru tang na adha de..vo hi sabse badi mussibaat ha.(pov) yeh daya sir toh ajj ane wale the na lekin ab tak nahi ae mujhe vo sab puchna ha..unse..jiju ke file milne se pehle..

* * *

lets have some father and son moments


	34. ch 34

jannat - mene story likhni shuru kardi ha or 1st capter ho bhi gaya ha..i will publish on 29 or abhi ye story padhi ha

priya - thanku

gauri - shreya dikhai toh ha woh homage window scene mein

guest - duo writters zinda ha understand

eman - here it is

love cid - abhi toh phase ga daya ke karan

shweta - thanku ajj gyan share nahi kiya apne

Abhirika world - i like that abhirika fan like abhivi scenes also, and yes u are right

guest - mene dekh na dono ko adjust kar dena ha..don't worry

dosti fan - tu maff kar or pehli fursat mein nikal story fictional ha samjhe kuch bhi ho sakta ha..

now enjoy..

happy sunday..

* * *

**_next day.._**

sun rays fall on purvi's eyes..she got..and saw the time..

purvi - yeh kya arlam kyu nahi baja..

she looked around aru was sleeping and abhi was no where..

purvi - abhi kaha ha..

she got up and got fresh first and went out..and looked his hubby was working in kitchen..she smile and went near him..and hug from back..

purvi - good morning

abhi - morning..

she came at front and sat on shelf

purvi - kya baat ha ajj tum sabjiyo mein busy ho agge toh file ko sath busy hote ho

abhi - ajj humne socha ki ajj cooker ki khabar le hi le rooz humari begum ko seeti marr kar chedta rehta ha..

purvi laughed..

purvi - kya abhi cooker ha vo usse toh chod do kamse kaam..

abhi came near her and revolve his hands around her waist and purvi revolved her arm around his neck..

abhi - hum kisi ko bhi nahi chode ge phir vo chahe cooker hi kyu na ho..

he came near her more..

purvi - kitchen mein romance or vo bhi subha subha..agar koi agaya toh

abhi - areh koi nahi ata..ajj aru na uthe isi liye toh arlam band karke rakha tha..

purvi - oh toh tumne kiya tha..

abhi - yes..

he came more closer to her face

purvi - daya tum aggae..

abhi instantly gain his position back and looked there was no one purvi laughed..abhi looked at her..she was going to ran but abhi hold and pulled her..and hold her tightly from waist..purvi stop smiling..as acp came out from the room and looked at couple enjoying

abhi - mujh se chalaki...

purvi - abhi peeche acp sir..

abhi - sorry purvi ji ab menin nahi manu ge..

acp nodded in disappointment picked news paper...

purvi - abhi plz chodo..

abhi - nahi purvi ji ajj nahi chodu

he came near her more..

purvi - abhi baat ko smajho

abhi - mein nahi samjhu ga..

purvi - abhi tumhare dad ha..vo

abhi - areh yarr mujhe bhi pata ha ki acp sir mere dad ha..yeh barbar unka dar maat dikhaya karo

purvi - abhi door hat jao nahi toh mein maike chale jaugi

abhi - areh mein dand lekar au ga..

(acp coughed abhivi looked abhi shock purvi sighted )

acp.(reading newspaper )- naraz biwi ko manane pati maike danda lekar pahuncha patni ne usi dand se ki pati ki sutai..

(he looked at abhi who was standing some feets away now )

acp.- dekha abhijeet ajj koi dhang ki khabar nahi chapi akhbar mein na dhang ki bad news na koi good news

abhi (chewing tone ) - good news toh tabhi ae gi na jab app time do ge..lekin kya kare app or apka vo pota kabhi hone nahi de ge

acp - tumne kuch kaha

abhi - nahi

acp - dhyan se sunlo mere baree mein jo kehna ha kehlo lekin mere pote ke baree mein kuch kehna..

abhi looked at purvi.

purvi - mein aru ko dekh kar ati hu

acp - purvi mujhe chai mile gi

purvi - sir ajj

acp (cutting ) - purvi tum meri bahu ho or mein sirf duty ke waqt hi sir suna acha lagta ha agar tum mujhe dad bulao gi toh thoda mujhe bhi ek beti hone ki khushi mile gi

purvi (smile ) - dad ajj abhi ha rasoi mein or unhone decide kiya ha ki vo ajj kaam sambhale ge

acp - theek ha mein usse bol deta hu.

purvi went acp turned and found a cup of tea..

abhi- lijiye apki chae..

acp - areh wah kafi tezz nikle..wese tum kitchen mein ho ajj..

abhi sat on sofa irritatingly

abhi (irritated ) - anniversary ha..

acp - nahi toh meri anniversary toh march mein thi..

abhi - iss ghar mein sirf apki shaadi nahi hui... meri anniversary..ha ajj..

acp - happy anniversary ...wese ajj pata chala tum mujh par gae ho or mein tum dono par..

abhi - kis cheez ke liye..?

acp - romance mein wo kya hai na jab mein ese tumhari mummy ke sath moka lena chahta tha na tab bhi yaa toh daya ajata ya toh tum..

abhi - ha ha bachpan mein mene moke cheen liye abb ap badla lo..

acp laugh listning that..

acp - toh yeh kaam apne room kara karo na..

abhi - waha apka pota chain se jeene de tab hai na..

soon toy came and hit his head..

abhi - ahh.

both turned and found aru laughing...

and playing with toys..

abhi - lo shaitan ka naam liya or shaitan hazzir..

purvi from inside

voicr - mere bete ko shaitan maat bolo abhijeet..

abhi (loud softly ) - areh nahi nahi mein kaha bol raha hu isse yeh toh mera sweet sa chulbulu sa bacha ha..

acp started laughing

acp - great senior inspector abhijeet acp pradyuman ka beta apni biwi se darta ha wah

abhi (taunting ) - toh kya acp pradyuman father of senior inspector abhijeet and daya nahi darta apni biwi se..

acp - wo toh ha..vese ek suggestion du.

abhi - kya..

acp - usse bahar lejao ghumane..

abhi - na munkin..

acp - kyu ?

abhi - aru ki wajha se..

acp - aru mere sath reh le ga..

abhi - app rakhlo ge..

acp - rakhlu ga ek shart par...

abhi - kya ?.

acp - meri bahu ko zayda tang maat karna..

abhi - nahi karu ga dad

he hug him..

acp - ye hui na baat ab jao or enjoy karo..

abhi - thanku dad..

acp.- ab emotional maat kar agge dad sunkar emotional hogaya hu..

abhi seprated..

abhi - thanku dad once again

and he ran..

acp (pov) - abhi chahe humare tanav door hogae ha lekin tumhe mein vo dukh nahi bata sakta na vo karan jiske liye hum yaha ha..iss ghar mein ha...

**_soon abhivi went door bell rang.._****_acp went and open the door..._**

acp - nishi , mansi , kavin tum log abhijeet toh abhi..

nishi - sir unhone hi hume bheja ha..actually unhone kaha ha ki ajj raat hum sab camping kare garden toh usika bandobass karne ae ha..

acp - areh wah yeh toh kafi acha idea ha..chalo chalo jaldi karo fir agar meri madat chahiye toh bolna..

mansi - sir actually ajj sab beuro wale yaha aa rahe ha sab arjun ko milne or humari madat karne app or nishi unhe attend karlijiye ga hum garden mein sambhal le ge..

**_in garden_**

**_at night_**

the garden was decorated were beautiful daya had also came back..abhivi were also back..acp and aru were also there..

tasha - wese abhijeet bhaiya aru ha kafi cute sabse ghool mil gaya

abhi - cuteness apni jagha iski shararte ek jagha

acp - abhi tum bhu esi hi sharti the..

daya - dad sahi keh boss mujhse pucho kitna tang kiya ha tum

abhi - yeh baat mujhe kehni chahiye..

nishi - buss yarr kabse dekh rahu kabhi ladh te ho , kabhi kaam ki bate , toh kabhi aru guys ajj ka day itna romantic ha or itna romantic couple betha ha samne kuch pal toh hone chaihiye..

tasha - kis couple ki baat kar rahi ho nishi yaha koi itna bhi romantic nahi ha..

nishi - areh mein apne di or jiju ki baat kar rahi hu

daya.- abhi or romantic..never..

all - (lefting kevensi , abhivi , acp and nishi ) kabhi nahi never

nishi - daya sir vo apse bhi zayada romantic ha..di or jiju dikhado inhe

mansi - ha ha sir jaiye dikha dijiye..

abhi - areh lekin..

but mansi pushed abhi nishi pushed purvi

both came at center..and looked at each other with shy smile..like they have to propose each other..

kavin - lets make this atmosphere more romantic guys..

all - hooo..

he took out the guitar..

nishi - come on di...

**_purvi - Meri raahein tere tak hai,_**

**_Tujhpe hi to mera haq hai,_**

**_Ishq mera tu beshak hai,_**

**_Tujhpe hi to mera haq hai.._**

abhi bend down and open his arms

**_abhi - Saath chhorunga na tere piche aaunga,_**

all - hoooo..

abhi forwarded his hand..

**_Chhen loonga ya khuda se maang laaunga,_**

purvi hold the hand

**_Tere naal taqdeeran likhwaunga,_**

and sat on his knee..

**_Main tera bann jaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaungaa.._**

both had an eyelock

**_abhi -Shon teri main kasam yahi khaunga,_**

**_Kitte aaj wo main nibahunga,_**

both got up holding each other hand

**_Tujhe har vaari apna main banaunga,_**

both started dancing

**_Main tera bann jaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaungaaa…_**

both can see the sacrifices they do for the gain love..they first hug , the kiss and the window and the scene how purvi fight with her mother

**_purvi - Lakhaan ton juda main hui tere khatir,_**

**_Tu hi mazil main tera musafir.._**

how abhi fight with his dad he got slap

**_abhi -Lakhaan ton juda main hoya tere khatir,_**

**_Tu hi mazil main tera musafir,_**

they remember the hospital scene

**_Rabb nu rula baitha main tere karke,_**

**_Main ho gaya kaafir.._**

purvi's eyes filled with tears..she can also see how he fought with goons which his dad send

**_abhi - Tere liye main jahaan se takraunga,_**

**_Sabkuch khoke tujhko hi paaunga,_**

**_Dil banke main dil dhadkaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaungaaa…_**

he rubbed her tears..

**_Shon teri main kasam yahi khaunga,_**

**_Kitte aaj wo main nibahunga,_**

purvi smile

**_Tujhe har vaari apna main banaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaunga,_**

**_Main tera bann jaungaaa…_**

_both hug_

**_purvi.- Meri raahein tere tak hai,_**

**_Tujhpe hi to mera haq hai,_**

**_Ishq mera tu beshak hai,_**

**_Tujhpe hi to mera haq hai._**

all clapped

soon they finished the party

**_at daya's room_**

door knock..

daya open the door..and saw nishi..

daya - areh nishi tum..aao na

nishi get in

nishi - sir vo darasal neend nahi aa rahi thi toh socha apse milu apki light on thi..

daya - ha vo mujhe bhi ab tak neend nahi aii..

nishi - wese pune ka trip kesa gaya..

daya - acha tha opening ceremony achi gayi..

nishi saw a catalogue..

nishi - yeh kya ha ..

daya - nayi excersise machine ka catalogue ha..

nishi - code no. S2865..

daya shock to herd this..


	35. ch 35

sorry guys fir late update and happy lohri guys i will gave reply tommorow

* * *

daya took the catalogue there was a code..

nishi - kya baat ha sir mene toh sirf CODE bola ha..

daya - kuch nahi vo mein item dekh raha tha..

nishi - oo..wese ye code same haina jese yeh file ka cord ha..

daya turned and shock..the file was with nishi..

daya - yeh file..

nishi - sir hum keh rahe the na ki 30 files ha ye ha 30 th file..

daya - yeh file tumhe..

nishi - bhaibhi ko mili apke room se

daya - matlab unhone

nishi - kholi nahi ha direct mujhe pakdai ha or abhi tak mene bhi nahi khola kyuki iss file ko chupane ka karan iss me chape razz apke mooh se suna chahti hu..

daya - dekho ye mera personal matter ha plz

nishi - toh case ko padhna or unki janch karna police ka kaam ha

she started going..

daya - ruko..

nishi stop ...

daya - mein bata hu ..lekin waada karo yeh baat abhi or purvi ko nahi pata chalni chahiye

there was thunder outside...

daya - yeh file mein case ek cid officer ka ha..jiske upar ye acid attack hua ha..

(nishi shocked )

nishi - what cid officer par attack

daya - ha or vo bhi mamuli nahi thi mein usse pyar karta tha (he looked at the ring ) sagaii ho chuki thi humari or ye bhi abhi ne karwai thi abhi shreya ko choti behen manta ha...or tumhe pata ha acid attack ki dusri victim shreya thi..

nishi - phir apko toh unka sath dena chahiye lekin app..

daya - hum majboor ha..jin logo ne uss par attack kiya vo na hi sirf ek badi party ke log ha hunhone humari maa ko kabze mein le rakha ha..

nishi - lekin ek cid officer par esa zulm hua kese..

daya - darsal dad ne shreya ko ek mission par bheja tha usse 10 ladkiya jo bahar bechi ja rahi thi unhe bachana tha..or usse apne mission mein safalta mili..phir usi raat ko..

**_at that night.._**

**_shreya's home.._**

bell rang..shreya 's mother open the door goons enter inside..

s.m - kon ho tum..

goon - bula apni beti ko..

s.m - nahi vo yaha nahi ha..

voice - kya baat ha maa...

all turned and saw shreya...finding danger shreya pointed the gun..

shreya - kon ho tum log..

voice - vo hi jiska kaam band karke tum yaha aram se bethi ho...

goon came forward and hold the gun..from her..shreya was going to hold the knife..

goon - aha koi chalaki nahi warna tumhari maa..

but he stop..as vase fall on his head..

all saw above shreya father throw it from second floor..

s.f - shreya tum bhago..

shreya - dad app

s.f - shreya tum bus bhago..

shreya ran outside..

goon - areh dekh kya rahe ho pakdo usse..

all started running..after them here goons killed s.f and s.m

**_outside_**

shreya was running..

goon - ae rook kaha jati bhag kar..

shreya ran fastly..soon she looked the space and hide..she took out the phone and dialled ...

**_flashback over.._**

daya - usne vo phone mujhe kiya tha..

**_flashback_**

shreya - hello daya mom dad ko bachalo..plz

**_daya side_**

daya - shreya kya hua tum tension mein lag rahi ho..

but the phone cut..

daya - lagta ha koi problem dekhta hu..

and he took the car towards the shreya's home ..

**_shreya side_**

goon took shreya phone and broke..

shreay got up and tried to run but goon shoot in her feet she fall..

goon came near..

shreya - chod do mujhe janne do..plz chod do..

goon took out the bottel and throw it on her face..

shreya - aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

**_flasback..over.._**

daya - uski wo chechek ab bhi gunjti ha..jab mein usse hospital lekar gaya or unhone uspar pani dala..she was screaming badly..mein sirf dekh raha tha..usse itna dard..itna pain bhagwaan kisi ko na..de phir doctors ne mujhe bahar bhej diya mene dad ko dono khabar dene ke liye call kiya..

nishi - do buri khabar..

daya - ha dusri khabar yeh thi ki shreya ke maa baap mare gae..

nishi closed her eyes she can understands the pain of lossing someone when u need them..

daya - uske baad doctors ne kuch haad tak koshish ki theek karne ki lekin uska chehra buri tarha jal chuka tha..hume bhi dekh kar dar lagta tha..vo depressed ho rahi thi..headqaters or media ka pressure badgaya hum par phir ek din..

**_flashback_**

daya - dad yeh app kya keh rahe ha..uski jarurat ha hum or hum usse chod de..

acp - daya hum usse ghar mein nahi rakh sakte samjho..headquaters ka order ha..

daya - kyu dad..

acp - daya media sawal kar rahi ha or baki log ka bhi cid par vishvass uth raha ha vo kehte ha ki hum apne hi officer ko nahi bacha pae..toh unhe kya insaf dilwae ge..

daya - dad kahi or jakar bhi yeh sawal nahi rukne..

acp - daya isi liye headquarters usse mara hua ghoshit kar rahi ha..

daya shocked..

daya - dad app ek zinda insan ko mara ghoshit kar rahe ha..

acp - karna padhe ga daya yeh sirf cid ki nahi balki shreya ki bhi izzat ka sawal ha..

daya - lekin dad..

acp - daya samjho hum usse custody mein rakh rahe ha sara kharcha sarkar uthae gi or doctors bhi honge..

**_flashback over.._**

daya - dad ke kehne par humne shreya ko waha bhej diya mein usse rozz milne jata tha..uski dhyan rakhta tha beuro se zayada mein waha rehta tha

**_flashback_**

in room

daya - hey shreya dekho mein kya laya hu he gave chocolates to her..

daya - yaad ha ye kya ha..shreya..yeh wahi chocolates ha jo tumhe bahut pasand ha ussi shop se khardi ha..

shreya kept hand on his hand..

shreya - tum mujhe bhool kyu nahi jaate..

daya looked at her eyes they were teary..

shreya - yaha maat aya karo plz maat tension lo meri..apni life mein agge bado..

daya - kya tum mujhe bhool kar agge badh sakti ho..

shreya - daya mere pass kuch nahi ha...pehle.mom , dad phir job kho di or ab yeh badsurat chehra lekar mein aagr nahi badh sakti baat ko samjho daya mein ab vesi shreya nahi hu jiski khubsurti ki tum tarif karte the isi liye please chale jao yaha maat ao

daya - kisne kaha tumse ki mene tumhe tumhari chehre ki khoobsurti se pyar kiya...shreya mene tumhare dil se pyar kiya ha tumhare kabiliyat , tumhari khubiyo se pyar kiya ha..or rahi baat agge badne ki toh mein yeh dil lekar aage nahi badh sakta..

shreya (teary ) - daya plz samaj kichad uchale ga tum par mazak kare ga tanne de ga..

daya - kab tak de gaa vo tanne ek din do din 1 saal kab tak..ek baar toh unhne chup hona hoga na...

shreya (teary ) - yeh samaj chup rehne walo mese nahi ha..

daya - toh mein bhi chup rehne walo mein se nahi hu..

**_flashback over.._**

daya cleanes his tear..mein waha usse har baar honsla deta tha lekin ek din humari kahani ne ek naya mood le liya..


	36. ch 36

* * *

**_sorry guys ajj phirse baat nahi karpaugi as i am busy due to festival season i will reply tomorrow till the _****n ****_happy lohri , pongal, makarsankranti , bihu , uttarayan_**

* * *

door bell ring..

daya - lagta ha maa agai

he went and open the door..but saw no one..his eyes went on flower pot..he went and took out something..

daya - CD ye kya ha..he looked isme toh dad or mera naam likha ha..

he went inside..

daya - dad dad..

acp - ha daya

daya - dad yeh cd bahar mili

acp looked at it..

acp - kon chod ke gaya..

daya - pata nahi..

acp - chala kar dekhi.(daya nodded in no ) toh dekho

daya on it on tv...both acp and daya shocked seeing girls unconscious in room..suddenly there eyes fall on one woman..

daya / acp - maa / vrinda..

soon goon came in mask

goon.- kese ho acp - daya areh janta hu ab tum ache nahi ho apni biwi ya maa ko iss halat mein esa dekh kar chinta maat karo mein chod du ga inhe jaldi insab ko lekin ek jab tum apni ek cheez kurban karo ge apni duty , post , cid chod do ge or shreya ko bhi... or ha in rape or acid attack ke case ko bhi chod do agar tum logo ne esa nahi kiya toh sabki lashe mile gi..

and the video stop..

daya - d.dad ye..

acp was silent..

daya -.nahi dad app chup nahi rahe sakte humme inka pardafash karke inhe jail karvani hogi

acp - nahi daya hum ese kisi ko nahi jqil mein dal sakte..

daya - dad hume pata ha firbhi ese..chup..

acp - kya koi saboot ha unke khilaf..

daya - dad saboot mile ge ye cd par finger prints..

acp - waha se koi fingerprints nahi milne wale cd ek dum clean ha..or cid kr andar wali recording mein bhi koi clue nahi ha..

daya - dad lekin hum ese shreya or maa ko..

acp - bhoolna hoga vrinda ke liye nahi daya lekin un sab ladkiyo ke liye plz..

**_flashback over._**

daya - humne case ke sath - sath cid bhi chod di headquarters se bhi haran tha cid chodne ke karan hume wo ghar bhi chodna pada jo headquarters ne diya tha mujhe majbooran shreya se bhi door hona padha..pata nahi vo kesi hogi..kya sochti hogi mere bare mein..

nishi - yehi ki apne unse waada tod kar unka vishvass bhi kho diya

daya looked at her..

nishi - sir jab koi hume mushkil time mein chod deta ha toh pehle gussa ata ha..phir lagta ha hume mein hi kuch burai ha..or hi

sochkar hum vishvass kho beth te ha..(there was silence between ) .

nishi - iss baat ko kitne saal hogaye sir

Daya - ek saal

nishi - app yeh baat jiju ko kyu nahi batate ..

daya - abhi shreya ko apna bhen manta ha usse yeh sab chupaya humne taki vo shanti se apna kaam kar sake..or dad or abhi mein duriya abhi kaam hui ha..mein nahi chahte yeh sab jankar abhi naraz ho..or gusse mein kuch galat kar bethe..or plz tum bhi plz usse maat batana ye baat

nishi - ek shart par ..

daya - kesi shart ?

nishi - apko mujhe apne har ek plan ke bare mein batana hoga..

daya looked at her..

nishi - jiju kehte ha unka daya kabhi shant nahi rehta ..

daya smile..

nishi - so friends..

daya - friends

both shake hand..

**_abhivi side._**

purvi - ajj ka din kitna acha tha na..

abhi - vo toh ha kitna enjoy kiya humne..

purvi - wese abhi tum romance karna kab kab band kar dete 2 saal hogaye bore nahi hogaye kya..

abhi looked at her with naughty smile and plan..

abhi - wese sahi kaha bore hogaya hu ab mein tumse (purvi looked at her with shock eyes ) ek kaam karta hu kal hi marriage beauro jata hu or tumhari souten ko lekar ata hu..he started laughing

purvi - what !! tum meri sauten lekar ao ge..

she took book and started beating him abhi ran outside

purvi - abhi khabar dar jo meri souten lae

abhi - mein toh kal hi lau ga..

soon chase started...

sometime around sofa..

purvi - abhijeet mein kehti hu khayal nikalo aone dimag se..

abhi - khyal app hi layi ha apni soutan ka ab mein usse pura karu ga..

ourvi throw the book..

she took cushion and started throwing..

abhi - acha acha sorry nahi lata ..bus khush

purvi stop..

purvi - huh..

abhi - ek nahi do soutan lauga..

and he ran inside his room..

purvi (irritated ) - abhi tum kab sudhro ge..

**_next day_**

phone rang..

abhi's sleep got disturb he took the phone..

abhi - hello..

girl - sir apka appointment fix hogaya ha..9: 00 baje ka..

abhi - theek ha mein atta hu

he got up and get ready

**_in office.._**

mansi , nishi , kavin were standing abhi was sitting...

shobit - toh in saboot ke zariye tum mujhe jail ke liye lene ae ho

abhi - sahi samjhe ho shobit ji.

shobit - afsos yeh sapna.sapna hi rahe ga

kyuki mera vakil insab ko jhoote sabit karde ha..

abhi - chalo maan liya app election comission

shobit.- abhijeet vakil amm janta ke liye bhi ladta ha or amm janta ki bhala ke loye humne usse kaha tha ladhne ko..(abhi looked at him ) abhijeet babu ye rajneeti ha raajneeti policewale kabhi nahi samjhe ge isse..issi liye yele pakad (he throw bundle of notes in front of him ) poore beess lakh ha chodde apne bhai or baao jese ye case or kabhi wapiss maat ana..

abhi bend forward near money...and drag near shobit..

abhi - yeh bees lakh apne pass hi rakho shobit ji kyuki mein ye case nahi chodu ga..

he got up.and.wore his.googles

abhi - or ha zara ye paise sambhal ke rakhiye kya pata zamanat ke liye yeh bhi kaam padh jae..

shobit - bahut akad ha..tujh mein lekin tu janta nahi mein kon hu..

abhi - ek baari shobit tumhara arrest warrent nikal jae fir tere.bare mein phir tujhe.mein kya puri duniya jan jae gi

and he started going..

shobit (pov)- warrent toh tera or teri team ka nikle ga vo bhi arrest nahi seeda death warrent..(to members ) yeh log ghar nahi pahunchne chaihiye..samjhe..

member - yes sir..


	37. ch 37

mansi - esi koi baat nahi ha mere hath mein chot lag gayi ha right hand mein toh late ho jati hu

guest - sab adjust hojae ge dekhna

anchal - thanku

eman - thanku

duo jenny - check ur pm dear or aru yaha ha

priya - thanku

shweta - yes

abhirika world - dhamaka time

abhi - wrong

love cid - sahi kaha jo karte ha unke liye phansi bhi kaam ha

priyanka - thanks for reviewing sorry for not replying

mohd irfan. , gautam , gauri where are u missing u badly

* * *

in car

kavin was driving and abhi was on passanger seat..

kavin - iss par kadi narzar rakhni pade gi sir insan gadbad ha..

abhi - gadbad ha kavin...lekin nazar nahi rekh sakte agar bhanak lag gayi na toh rai ka pahad banane mein waqt nahi lage ga..

suddenly his eyes went on the rare view mirror..

abhi - ek minute kavin drive mujhe karne do..

kavin - sir mein karta hu na..

abhi - kavin mujhe kar e do mein karta hu gadi side par roko

kavin stop at aside..

abhi and he exchange side..before abhi sat he saw car passes them ..he saw that cars rare view mirror..

**_in car.._**

abhi sat..and started the car he took a short cut..

nishi - hum iss raste mein kyu ae ha..

abhi - taki waha kisi ko problem na ho..

mansi - kesi problem sir ?

abhi - samne dekho..

all saw a car standing..

abhi - shobit ke admi ha isme..

kavin - yeh kabse peecha kar rahe ha ..

abhi - jabse nikle ha tabse..

abhi put back gare but stop seeing in mirror he saw a car was present on back..

abhi - seat belt bandhlo..

he gared up car again and drove towards front..the car also came from opposited..abhi tillted the car and change direction and passed away from the car

the car which was at the back of the team ..got open goons came out and started firing..team also came out and firing started...the goons came out from the middle car also..team hide behind the car

kavin.- sir hum char ha or ye 10 kese kare ge..we need a backup..

abhi - ese mat bolo liye 10 ha yeh bolo kiye sirf 10 ha...himaat apne app ajae gi..

abhi 's bullet hit one goon..

abhi - dekha..

kavin , mansi and nishi also shoot..

trio - yes sir..

abb in 6 ko sambhalna ha..but soon the firing stop...and came out rasing there hand..

nishi - yeh kya hua..

mansi - lagta ha goliya khatam hoagyi unki..

abhi - nishi.mansi ek kaam karo agge jao..or (he told the plan )..

nishi/ mansi - yes sir..

abhi - now go..

nishi and mansi got up and came forward.

goons smile they pointed gun at them they were going to shoot when nishi and mansi pointed gun at them and abhi and kavin jump on car's top and bonnet and started firing goons were shock soon they were down..

**_at home.._**

kavin - ye toh marne par tula aya sir..hume iska pardafash jaldi karna hoga..

abhi - ek baat bolu ye shobit mujhe sirf ek mohra lag raha ha..

mansi - wo kyu sir..

abhi - zara tum log hi socho..rape , acid attacks agar ye akele kharta leta ha toh kahi na kahi se pata chal jata...ya opposition iss point ko behas ka mudda uthaya...

nishi - sorry jiju but app kehna kya chahte ha..

abhi - asan si bhasha bolu toh yeh sab karobar ka hissa asli malik toh koi or ha..

mansi - kon ho sakta ha vo..

abhi - ab yeh toh vo khud hi bata sakta ha ki kon ha unse upar tab tak ke liye ek kaam karo iss shobit ki puri kundli nikalo.

**_in cabin.._**

rocky - oh toh ye nautanki inspector bangaya ...

shabir - sirf yehi nahi rocky vo humare dhande ke bare mein bhi janta ha..

shobit - mussibat ha vo...jab dekho tab mere dhande mein tang aadata rehta ha..

rocky - vo toh shukar ha dad principal ka mooh band hogaya nahi toh drugs ka case bhi hum par chal raha hota..

shabir - ab iss abhijeet ka kare ge kya..

shobit - hum vo hi kare ge jo isne kabhi nahi kiya..

shabir - kya ?

shobit - daya ke hatho marne ka kaam..

trio smile and laugh..

**_in daya ' s room_**

'daya - acha ru bata ye konsi finger ha..

aru - dadyyyy

daya - or yeh finger..

aru - mama .

daya clap ..

daya - very good..ab ye batao

aru gave him two blocks..

aru - to gaya ..

daya - aww..(he join the blocks again ) ye lo phirse jud gaya..

aru smile took it and throw...

daya.- aww ab ye kyu..

aru started laughing..

daya (pov) - abhi sahi kehta ha todna isse pasand ha..

suddenly his phone rang..

daya - hello ha bolo

shabir - daya tumse mein kuch chahta hu..

daya - kya ?

shabir - humari gang mein anne se pehle...ek test dena hoga..wohi mein chahta hu..

daya - kese test ha..

shabir - test kafi muskil ha lekin agar tean mein ana chahte ho toh tumhe pass karna hoga..

daya -.kya karna ha mujhe.

shabir.- tumhe apne bhai senior inspector abhijeet ko marna hoga..

daya (shocked ) - what !! mein esa kabhi nahi karu ga samjhe..

shabir - matlab tum hunari gang mein shamil nahi hona chahte..

daya - hona chahta hu lekin...

shabir - lekin - wekin kuch nahi agar shamil hona ha toh karna hi hoga..

(and he cut the call )

daya - hh...h..hello..hello damit phone rakh diya..ab mein kya karu ek taraf bhai ha or ek tarf maa..

he recived a pull from down..

aru - papa , chacha...

daya bent down and saw duo pic in aru's hand...this was the selfie taken by daya

daya - sab kitna badal chuka haina. koi time hota tha..jab mera sab kuch mera abhi hota tha jab bhi mujh par baat ati toh toh sab kuch chod chad kar bhaga chala ata tha..

he remember...

**_sorry sir meri wajha se late hoge.._**

**_uncle isse chod do nein chalta hu dad mujhse pyar karte ha daya se nahi..._**

**_yeh dekho mene gun neech rakhdi lekin plz usse chod do..._**

mein har ek baat usse batata tha

he remember..

**_abhi meri jacket ki zip toot gayi.._**

**_abhi tina ne mujhse kati karli.._**

**_abhi mujhe dar lag raha ha..injection se.._**

**_abhi i love shreya.._**

or aj mein usi ki kahani khatam karne ja raha hu...kabhi maff nahi kar pauga mein apne app ko kabhi nahi..

**_next day.._**

abhi was driving the car his phone rang...

abhi - hello ...kya pata chal gaya shabir ke pariwarr ke bare mein..hello...hello ek minute awaz clear nahi aa rahi ek minute..(he stop the car aside.. and came out and went away little distance..)

abhi - ha ab bolo..

soon the blast occur in his car..abhi also fell down..with injuries and closed his eyes ..his fan also got cut..


	38. ch 38

priya - thanku

eman - here ur wait is over

shweta - kya batau yarr drive kar rahi thi door gale par agaiyi fata fat break lagayi gale se utari lekin usse bura tab hua jab door hath mein thi toh piche se kisi bewakoof nee piche se keech li pure hath par cut agaya or exam sar par ha lagi bhi right hand ha ...vo toh acha hua ki hath se kheecha agar galle se kheecha hota toh tum sabke beech na hoti kyuki door china ka maal tha

Jenny - i checked thanks for review

love cid - no no humara hero kidnap never is story mein

guest - dekhte ha dayanishi ya dayareya

anchal.- hath acha buss uss par lagi bandage problem bangayi ha..or jayada pressure jab us par lagta ha tab dard hota ha..or thanks for review

dhanu - kaha gayab thi app !!.humesha sochti thi koi rehta ha rehta ha ab yadd aya app rehte ho i was missing u

mansi - china door.. teri yehi saza ha ..madame..

guys mein punjabi ladki hu or abhi lodhi nikli ha toh kuch toh uska add hona chahiye na boliya wagera , celebration kya bolte ho karu add..?

* * *

soon the ambulance siren was heared..

**_in hospital.._**

doctor came out purvi nishi and acp ran near doctor daya was sitting silentlypurvi (tearly ) - woh theek toh haina doctor..

acp - boliye doctor app chup kyu ha boliyedr - mujhe bolne ka moka toh dijiye acp sahab

acp got silent.

dr - dhamaka kafi tezz tha vo toh acha hua ki vo car ke bahar the tab hi dhamaka hua agar car ke andar hote toh car halat dekh kar app samajh sakte ha..but vo now he is save ha ghaw bharne mein thoda samye lage ga but as u know it depends upon there will power ki vo ghaw se kitni jaldi bharte ha now excuse me..

and he went to see other patient

acp - bhagwaan ka lakh lakh shukar ha ki vo theek ha..

purvi - thanku nishi tumne unhe call kiya warna hum time par nahi pahunch pate..

acp looked daya in lost..he went near and kept hand daya jerk..

acp - wo theek ha beta tension matlo...

daya - hmm (pov) hey bhagwaan samjh nahi aa raha ha ki khush hoi ki dukhi mera bhai theek ha uss baat ka jashn manau ya mene maa ko khatre mein daldiya uss baat ka gum..

soon he saw kavin and mansi coming..

kavin - sir ...dr.salukhe ne bomb ka pata kiya ha..bomb gadi ke neeche tha chota tha lekin powerfull tha puri gadi tehes mehes hogayi ha kuch bhi nahi bacha..

acp - kuch nahi bacha toh kya hua fir bhi pakde jaege chahe vo kisi bhi kone mein ho dhund nikale ge usse jisne mere bete ki ye halat ki..

mansi - ab sir kese ha..

nishi - bomb se door the isi liye bach gaye..(she looked daya who was lost with side eyes ) nahi toh marne ki poori koshish kari gayi thi..

kavin - arjun kaha ha..

nishi - freedy sir ke ghar chod ae the usse...

mansi - acha kiya..

soon the nurse came out..

nurse - patient ko hosh aa gaya ha..app please doctor ko bula lijiye..

daya jerk with shock

kavin - mein bula kar lata hu..

and he went soon doctor came with kavin..

dr - app log bhi a sakte ha..

all started going daya also went inside..all saw abhi lying on bed he was having bandages on his chest and stomach area and on forehead..he gave pale smile to all..doctor came near him..

dr - lagta ha kafi acha mehsoos kar rahe ha app...firbhi thodi formality ke loye puch leta hu kahi dard ha kya apko..

abhi - nahi mein thik hu..abb..

dr - fir bhi u need rest for a week..ab mein chalta hu ..or ha raat ko sirf ek hi ruk sakta ha yaha

and he went with nurse

acp - suna tumne ek hafta..

abhi - sorry dad lekin mene sirf ek din suna..kyu haina kavin..

kavin looked at him who glare..

kavin - aaa...ha..sir..

purvi - usse darane ki zarurat nahi ha samjhe..

abhi - areh purvi ji mein kaha..

kavin (instantly ) - sahi kaha purvi ji apne yeh ese hi hume dekh te ha jese ki abhi jala dale ge..

abhi - kavin beta mein abhi bistar par hu jab uthu ga tab batau ga mein or kese baat karta hu..

mansi - wo hi toh hum chahte ha sir app jaldi se bed se uthiye..or kisi or ko latiye iss par jo iska hakdar ha..

abhi smile..

voice - ab tum 1 hafte tak dikhne nahi chahiye..

abhi saw the speaker it was daya..

abhi - tum bhi yaha ho..

daya - kyu mein nahi aa sakta..

abhi - aa sakte hona mere hi bhai ho tum..

daya smile..

acp - wese abhi beta ye sab hua kese..or tumhe kese pata chala ?

abhi - mujhe zara sa bhi pata nahi chala tha dad iske bare mein jab mein ghar se nikla tab bhi nahi raste mein nishi ka call aya ki victim ke pariwaar ke bare mein pata chala ha...lekin awaz saff na hone ke karan mene gaddi side par laga di or bahar agaga ...or fir car mein achanak boast hogya..

daya - sambhal kar raho boss khatra kahi se bhi aa sakta ha.

abhi - sahi kaha...vese jo bhi pata chala mujhe jaldi hi bata dena..

nishi - hum abhi bata de te ha

abhi - nahi hume esi baate yaha nahi karni chahiye uske khabri nazar rakhe hui ja..ghar par kaam kare ge..

purvi - esa karte ha nishi or mein sab ke liye kuch khane ke liye le ate ha ghar se..mansi or kavin tum log bhi humare sath hi khalo..

mansi and kavin smile..

purvi - chalo nishi..

mansi - ek minute mein bhi madat karti hu apki..

trio ladies went..nurse enter..

nurse - acp sir apko reports collect karne ko kaha ha doctor sahab ne..

acp - mein ata hu..

and he also went..

abhi : vese vo.bomb ka kiya hu..

kavin - air boomb chota tha lekin power mein sabka baap nikla puri gadi uda di koi bhi nahi bacha..

Abhi - hmm

nurse enter..and gave a slip..

nurse - ye dawai laa sakte ha app

kavin.- ji

abhi - kavin daga ko de do vo le aega ..

kavin - areh nahi sir mein le ata hu..

and he went now duo were went..

daya - kismat ne tumhara sath diya boss..

abhi - kismat ne nahi tune mera sath diya..(daya shock ) sirf tune nahi dad ,mom,purvi ,nishi sabne sath diya mera tum sab ka pyar tha dua thi isi liye bach gaya..or pata nahi kyu esa lagta ha ki tune hi mere liye sabse zayada dua ki ha..

daya (lost ) - meri dua mera pyar meri jaan sab mein tume ha boss..

abhi - (softly ) kya baat ha daya kafi pareshaan lag rahe ho..

daya - (fake smile ) p...p..p..pareshan areh nahi toh..

abhi - bata na yarr tera hi bhai or tu janta tu apni pareshani mujhse nahi chu pa sakta..

daya - vo..b..darasal gym inspection ke loye government ke kuch log aa rahe ha..raat ko..

abhi - toh darne ki kya baat ha..

daya - raat ko aa rahe ha or mera jana bhi zaruri ha

abhi - toh chale jao..

daya - lekin...tum

abhi - baki sab ha..

daya - thik phir mein nikalta hu..

and he went instantly..

abhi (pov) - isse hua kya ha jabse mumbai aya hu tabse door bhag raha ha ajj pareshan bhi ha kuch toh gadbad ha pata lagana hoga..


	39. ch 39

eman- thanku

priya - thanku

JS abhi - its ok di..thanks for review

duo jenney - parda uthe ga

dhanu - lagta ha app hurt hogaye sorry really or haldi wala doodh yak di koi or idea do mujhe gabrahat hoti ha sochkar hi

shweta - smart thanku

story lover - i know exam aa rahe ha isi liye busy ho

mansi - ok or ha ff chodna pade ga lekin sirf kuch hafto ke liye from 27 jan to 10 feb actually mere final exam kafi pass ha

hmm kai logo ne review nahi kiya chalo koi baat nahi i know exam days ha..now enjoy

* * *

abhi (pov) - meri gadi mein bomb kisne lagaya hoga..

**_he remember_**

**_boss ajj car ki service karane ka din tha toh mein car kal mechanic ke pass chod aya tha ajj lene ja raha hu_**

ajj subha gaddi mechanic ke pass thi

soon kavin came inside with medicine..

duo saw..

daya - (instantly ) kavin mujhe kahi jana ha toh plz abhijeet ke pass ruko ge

kavin nodded...daya went..

abhi - kavin ek kaam karo kya tum oata laga sakte ho ki mere gps system se ki meri gadi kaha kaha gayi thi..

kavin - sir mein abhi pata karta hu..

and he went outside..

abhi - gaadi kahi na kahi toh ruke hogi bomb fit karne ke liye..

soon kavin came inside..

kavin - sir yeh rahi gps system ki tracking..

he gave phone to him..

abhi (pov) - gaadi garage mein thi..ek minute yeh kya wapiss ate hue yaha kyu ruki ha..yeh toh wahi area ha jaha rdx milta ha..hmm matlab meri gadi waha ruki thi...

abhi he started getting up kavin came

kavin - areh sir mein madat karta hu..

abhi -.nahi kavin mein khud karluga..

kavin - sir..

abhi - its an order..

kavin sightes...abhi goes to washroom..

**_in side the washroom.._**

abhi took out the phone which he was hidding..he dialled

abhi - ha..manu laxmi area mein pata kar ki meri gaadi ai thi kya waha samjha..or jab kaam hojae to meri hospital ke samne wali building ha waha khadkar ek kapda gira du ga ishara samjh te hi call karu ga tumhe samjhe..

and he kept the call and came out ...

**_in room.._**

kavin made him lied again on bed but he resist to sit..

soon trio ladies enter..

purvi- daya kaha ha

kavin - sir kisi party se milne gaye ha..gym mein der lag jae gi..

purvi - thik ha ...

suddenly nishi's phone rang..she took out and saw caller name..

nishi (pov) - yeh mujhe kyu call kar rahe ha..(to purvi ) di mein khana ghar par kha lu gi..

purvi.- kyu kya hua ?

nishi - darasal khabri ka call ha di ussko shayad kuch information mili ha important mujhe ba jana hoga..

purvi - theek ha jao jaldi ana..ghar..

now abhivi and kavin mansi and abhivi were left..

purvi - dad kaha ha..

kavin - air reports lene gaye ha..

purvi - kavin plz unhe bulalo..

kavin - ji..

kavin went purvi started serving mansi also help kavin and acp also join them

purvi - app log ek kaam kariye ga khana kahkar ghar aram kajiye subha se thak gaye ha..

acp - sahi kaha kevin mansi tum log ghar chale jao..

abhivi - dad hum apko bhi keh rahe ha..

acp - areh mein rukta hu na abhijeet tumhare pass...

purvi - dad abhijeet ke sath mein rehlu gi app jaiye..

acp - areh lekin..

purvi - dad app subha se tension mein ha plz..

kavin - purvi ji sahi keh rahi ha app ghar jaiye mein or mansi ruk jate ha..

mansi - yes sir app kafi thak bhi chuke ha hum log yaha reh le ge..

abhi -.koi nahi ruke ga siwae purvi ie thats an order..

kavisi - yes sir..

abhi sighted

purvi - dad app bhi plz aru ko lejaiye ga raste mein pareshan kar rhaa hoga sabhi ko waha..

acp - mein lejau ga..

mansi - sir hum apko drop karde ge..

acp - lekin tum sabka ghar opposite side ha

kavin - koi baat nahi sir wese bhi akele ha koi itezaar karne wali nahi ha..(he looked at mansi )

mansi sightes...

acp - thik ha chalo..

soon trio left..

**_on other side.._**

nishi - sir mujhe nahi pata tha ki app ghar par honge..

daya (angrily.) - mere plan par pani kisne dala..

nishi sighted and crosses her arms..

nishi - mene dala kyu..

daya - how dare u ..

nishi - killing someone is not a solution

daya - wese tumhe ye kese pata..

nishi - baate sun li thi apki..mene..

daya - plz tum mere matter mein maat padho..

nishi - ha taki app abhijeet sir ko maar dalena...

daya.- yeh mere personal matter ha...

nishi - areh kuch sharam karo...bhai ha vo apke

daya - (angrily) nahi karni mujhe koi sharam samjhe..mera bhai ha samsya bhi meri tum kon hoti ho beech mein ane wali..

nishi (angrily ) - daya sir wo sirf apke bhai nahi mere jiju bhi ha jiju se badh kar mere bhai ha vo samjhe app...or kabse apl unhe marne ka sochne lag pade hain..

daya - dekho nishi humare kanoon ki kitab mein likha ki nirdosh ko bachana chahiye kisi bhi halat nahi..

nishi - daya sir kisi bhi kanoon ki kitab mein lekin esa nahi likha ki ek nirdosh ka khoon kardo..samjhe app...

there was silence between the..

**_at hospital.._**

abhi saw outisde a white cloth fall..he understand..

abhi looked purvi was outside..he took the phone and dialled..

abhi - ha manu bol..

manu - sir pata chal gaya kisne bomb fit karwaya..

abhi - kisne..

manu - wo sahab wo..

abhi - abe bool kisne karwaya..

manu - daya sir ne..

abhi got a huge shock..

abhi - tu hosh mein hai yah phir peekar aya ha..

manu - nahi sahab apun hosh mein ha..uss admi ne daya sahab ka huliya bataya tha jab mene photo dikhaiyi toh usne pehchan liya..

abhi - yeh yeh jooth ha vo mujhe kese maar sakta ha nahi yeh sach nahi ha..

manu - yeh sach ha sir..

abhi - (low tone ) mein tumse baad emin baat karta hu...

and he cut the call..he went near window and looked at the sky..

abhi - daya mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki tu esa bhi kare ga..

voice - what..

abhi turned and shock to see the person

**_dayanishi side.._**

nishi - mene kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha sir ki abhijeet jiju ka mom dil jesa bhai ek pathar bhan jae ga ji apne bhai ki marne ke liye razzi hojae ga..

daya (tearly ) - mein bahut buri tarha fash chuka hu nishi bahut buri tarha abhi ko mardiya toh ek bhai ko kho duga..or agar na mara toh ek maa kho du ga..ab tum hi batao mein kya karu nishi kya karu...

(and he started crying harshly )


	40. ch 40

**_iss chote chapter ke liye maffi kyuki mujhe kisi important project par kaam karna ha i am busy or mein apse kal baat karti hu plz thanks for review everyone_**

* * *

abhi turned and saw purvi

purvi - i am sorry abhi lekin daya yeh kam nahi kar sakta areh vo toh yeh soch bhi nahi sakta..

abhi- lekin dukandar jooth thodi na bole ge..

purvi - abhijeet tum bewajha hi uss par shak kar rahe ho..

abhi.- purvi ji shayad mujhme kuch kami ha jo mein ek bhai ka farz nahi nibha paya..isi liye ajj daya mujhse door chale gaya ha vo shayad janta ha ya uska koi connection ha insab mein..

purvi - abhi tum

abhi (cutting her ) - daya ko call karke usse ghar ke pass ki masjid mein bulao..

purvi - kyu ?

abhi - mujhe milna ha ek kadwe sach se parda uthane ka waqt agaya ha

purvi - tumne apni halat dekhi ha..

abhi - purvi ji plz

pirvi looked at him for sometime and sighted - thik ha lekin mein bhi chalu gi..

abhi nodded..

**_dayanishi side.._**

daya (in phone ) - bhabhi lekin mein..lekin itni raat ko..thik ha ata hu..

and he kept the call

nishi.- kya hua..

daya - abhi ne masjid bulaya ha..

nishi - kyu..

daya.- baat karnha jararuri

nishi.- toh jaiye na..

daya - chale toh jauga lekin ek samasya ha..

nishi.- kya..

daya - abhi ne mana kiya ha waha jane ko

nishi.- areh abhi toh kaha ki waha milna ha...

daya - nishi baat yeh ha ki bachpan se hi wo waha jane se mana karta raha ha lekin ajj wo hi waha bula raha ha..

both started thinking..

nishi - kya mein bhi chalu

daya looked at her hmm..

**_at mosque.._**

**_daya and nishi came and got down from car.._**

background -Aa aa aa aa aa…

Navazta hai jo sabko

Vo dil navaaz hai tu

Niyaaz-mand hain sab

Aur baniyaaz hai tu

Banata hai saare jag

**_both touched the entrance and kissed that and enter in ._**

Ke bigade kaam

Karim saare zamane ka karsaaz hai tu

**_both enter and looked people enjoying qawali..and praying.._**

singer -Is Shane Karam Ka Kyakehna

-Is shane karam ka kya kehna

**_both looked at eachother as they didn't find abhivi both abhivi found..on gate..abhivi had wrapped the grey stole arund his body..both touched the entrace and came in.._**

Dar pe jo swaali aate hain

all- Is shane karam ka kya kehna

Dar pe jo swaali aate hain—

**_abhivi and dayanishi came face to face.._**

**_daya - kya mein jaan sakta hu mujhe tumne kyu bulaya ha.._**

**_abhi - batau ga par pehle shardha se ek barr uss bhagwaan ke agge sar jukhale jo humari hifazat karta ha.._**

singer - Ik teri kareemi ka sadka

**_abhi took out handkerchief and tired around his head daya also did that_**

all - Ik teri kareemi ka sadka

singer -Vo mann ki muraadein pate hain-

**_both went near water taps abhi put some water on his face daya did the same seeing him..they clean ears.._**

all - Ik teri kareemi ka sadka

Vo mann ki muraadein pate hain

Is shaane karam—

**_both came near the entrance of prayer place maulvi was shock to see both of them..both kissed the entrance_**

singer -Khaali na rahi rehmat se teri

Khaali na rahi rehmat se teri

Dukh dard ke maaron ki jholi-

**_both got up and enter in and took round of prayer place.._**

all - Dukh dard ke maaron ki jholi

singer - Kya Jya tera karam hai dar pe tere

all -Kya tera karam hai dar pe tere

Bharti hai hazaron ki jholi—

Is shaane karam ka kya kehna—

**_duo came near maulvi.._**

**_maulvi - abhijeet tum.._**

**_abhi - (smile sadly ) ji maulvi sahab mein yaha ek kaam ke liye aya hu_**

background - Mushkil ko tu asaan bana deta hai

Mushkil ko tu asaan bana deta hai

**_abhi went near the wall and went near a thread...and try to open it maulvi shock.._**

Har unchai umeed khila deta hai

Har unchai umeed khila deta hai

**_maulvi - abhijeet yeh dhaga kyu khola.._**

**_abhi - ajj uss shaks ki baate sach hui maulvi sahab..khoon ke rishte bade hote ha dil ke nahi.._**

**_purvi and dayanishi looked towards him_**

Tqdeer se ho jaye jo bhai se juda

Us bhai ko bhai se mila deta hai

Ishaane karam ka kya kehna—–

**_daya - tumkehna kya chahte ho..(to maulvi sahab ) yeh yeh kya kehraha ha kya sab ha iska matlab.._**

**_maulvi - beta yeh dhaga pichle 25 saal se yaha ha abhijeet ne yeh dhaag yaha bandha tha..jab abhijeet chota tha toh yaha ata tha..mujhe ab bhi wo din yaad ha..esa hi din tha vo esa hi mahaool_**

**_flashback_**

**_abhi came to mosque and came to prayer place join hand_**

singer -Din raat hai mangton ka faira

all -Din raat hai mangton ka faira

**_abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan mujhe bhi ek dosht dilwado.._****_na plz_** **_sabhi ke pass koi dosht ha mera koi nahi ha papa bhi chale jate ha kaam par.._**

singer -Kya khoob sakhi hai dard tera

all - Kya khoob sakhi hai dard tera

**_he got up and went outside _**

singer - Milti hai karam ki bheekh unhe

all - Milti hai karam ki bheekh unh

**_he heard a crying voice of a baby he started looking her and there and found basket under tree_** **_he remove the cloth..and shock to see baby crying he picked him_**

singer - Daman jo yahan faiylate hain

Milti hai karam ki bheekh unhe

Daman jo yahan faiylate hain

Is shaane——

**_he hug him from chest and got up and went_**

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

**_flasback out_**

**_maulvi - uss waqt ek insan se iss bache ko kaha tha ki khoon ke rishto hi sache hote ha lekin ye bacha mana nahi isne yaha ek dhagga bandha or kaha ki jab tak yeh dhaga khule ga nahi tab tak rishta tute ga nahi..lekin ajj yeh khud usse kholne agaya daya looked at abhi with teary eyes_**

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

**_maulvi - abhijeet mahine mein ek baar ata tha or dhaga dekhta tha or tum jante ho uss bache ka naam bhi isi ne rakha tha khuda ki rehmat se mila DAYA_**

**_daya was shocked.._****_that he was having no blood relation with anyone_**

Pakke rishte teri rehamat se jo ban jaate hain

Pakke rishte teri rehamat se jo ban jaate hain

**_daya went near abhi with teary eyes the thread was not opening from abhi...daya hold abhi hand..both looked at each with teary eyes abhi was also having anger daya was filled with guilty_**

kachhe dhaage se bandhe log chale aate hain

Kachhe dhaage se bandhe log chale aate hain

**_daya hug abhi tightly and brust out abhi didn't hug back_**

Tu mila deta hai bichde hue insanon ko

Tu mila deta hai bichde hue insanon ko

Tere andaz-e-karam shaan ye dikhlate hain

**_purvi and nishi's eyes also become teary.._**

**_maulvi was not able to understand any thing.._**

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

Is dar ki sakhavat kya kahiye

**_abhi seprated daya...daya looked at him he was expressionless_**

Khali na gaya mangta koi-

Khali na gaya mangta koi

**_abhi hold the hand of _****_daya...and took him behind the masjid daya shock it was a cemetery nish and purvi also came on running..abhi took the hand of daya and kept the gun and made it point towards him trio were shocked.._**

Mohtaaz yahan jo aate hain

Vo jholiyan bharke jaate hai

**_abhi - samne se marr or yehi gaad de.._**

Mohtaaz yahan jo aate hain

Vo jholiyan bharke jaate hai

**_daya throw the gun and hug abhi.._**

**_daya - yeh kama nahi kar sakta mein boss mar jauga mein..._**

Is shane karam ka kya kehna

Is shane karam ka kya kehna

Is shane karam ka kya kehna

Is shane karam ka kya kehna

abhi - agar ek baar bhi bhai mana ha toh sab kuch batao jo chupa rahe ho..

daya seprate and looked at.abhi he can't meet the eyes with him he downed his eyes..

abhi - agar tum nahi toh nishi tum batao..

nishi shocked..

nishi - mm..mein

abhi - ab bolo..

nishi downed her head and spoke everything...purvi was shocked like her breath were stoped abhi tight his first..and closed his eyes...

nishi - or uske baad shreya wahi ha..

abhi - yeh sirf adha sach ha (nishi shocked ) mujhe pura sach sunna ha..daya tumhare mooh se..

daya downed his head..

abhi - bolo..pura sach tum uske baad bhi gae the na waha..


	41. ch 41

mansi - blast karna meri purani adat ha or rahi bata kaam ki woh karn apadt aha kal sumbit karwana ha

eman - thanku here it is

JS abhi - thanku so much di

priya - thanku

gautam 1 - thanku here it is

dhanu - thanku

duojenny - thanku and check ur pm dear

guest - tujhe bakwass lagta ha toh maat padhna kisne bola ha padhne ko..

shweta - full action with twist

gauri - iss dhamake ka kisi ko bhi andaza nahi tha infact mujhe bhi ...

yeh anchal or abhi kaha mohd irfan waiting for ur reviews

* * *

daya.- (low tone ) mein mein gaya tha uske pass ussi din gaya tha...

**_flashback_**

in custody home

shreya looked at daya coming..she was sitting on sofa daya came..and bend he kept a flowers aside which he brought

shreya - acha hua tum agaye tum sahi kehte ho tum daya hum apni ladhai lade ge or jeet bhi hasil kare ge daya phir ek nayi zindagi ki shuruwat kare ge.

daya (in low tone ).- hum nahi shreya sirf tum..

shreya smile vanished

shreya - daya kya baat ha..

daya.- d..d..dekho shreya mein tumse pyar karta tha or ab bhi karta hu lekin yeh kab tak chale ga..

shreya - m..m..mein kuch samjhi.nahi

daya - dekho shreya tum agar bahar gayi toh sab tumhe dekh kar dar jae ge..yah kuch bhi bolne lag jaege..lekin mein kab tak duniya se tumko chupata rahu ga..

shreya - kehna kya chahte ho..

daya sighted ..

daya - i..i..need break..matlab mein or agge nahi baad sakta rishta khatam karna chahta hu..(shreya got a huge shock..) ab se mein tumhe nahi milne auga shreya dhyan rakhna apna..

shreya hold his hand

shreya.(tearly ) - daya plz mujh chod kar maat jao..tumhare siwa koi nahi ha mera maa baap sab kho chuki hu plz..ab naya pariwarr mil raha ha toh maat cheeno yeh sab

daya.- baat ko samjho shreya this atack had destroyed everthing..mein agge nahi badh sakta plz..

shreya - daya plz kehdo yeh jooth ha..

daya sighted he wore sun glasses got up and started moving..

shreya - daya maat jao daya plz daya daaayyyyaaaa..

**_flasback over.._**daya -.wo cheekhti rahi chilati rahi lekin meim chalta gaya piche moodkar bhi nahi..

there was silent between them daya looked above and found abhi standing expression less suddenly he started moving...abhi came near gun took it and open trio were confused..abhi put bullets in the gun locked it and kept on his forhead..and pressed gun shoot the.gun was on the floor abhi was still alive..

**_flashback.._**

_he was going to shoot daya came and pushed it_

**_flashback out_**

daya.- yeh kya kar eahe ho tum abhi pagal hogaye ho

abhi - (angrily ) ha pagal hogaya hu mein...mein paidaiyash hi pagal hu..jante ho kyu..kyuki jinhe mein apna maa - baap , bhene manta hu na vo mere kuch bhi nahi ha...or nahi tum mere ho...mein pagal hu kyuki mein kabse tum logo ki parwah karte aya hu or sabse badi pagalpanti mene tab ki thi jab tujhe mein ek farishta samjh kar ghar leaya **_(daya downed his head ) _**tujhe achi padhai karwayi..tujhe kabhi ek bhai ki kaami nahi hone di lekin tum toh ek rakshas nikle **_(purvi looked daya was crying ) _**sharam aa rahi ha mujhe tumhe apna bhai kehte hue..areh ladki jisne apni duty ke chakar mein apne mata , pita khodiye apna chehra khodiya jispar tumhe garv hona chahiye tha ki wo agge ka accha soch rahi ha tum log usse hi marr dala...

daya.**_(tearly ) - _**toh mein kya karta abhi maa..

abhi - kya saboot ha tumhare pass ki unlogone ab tak maa ko apne pass rakha hoga ..**_(daya again bow his head )_** mein kya maar gaya tha mujhe phone karke madaat nahi le sakte the kya tum..**_(drama) _**areh ha ha...senior inspector abhijeet toh marr gaya tha na..yeh idea apne diya tha na..joothi maut ka lekin tumne bhi maan liya ki yeh sach ha mein maar..

daya - abhi

abhi **_(angrily ) - _**kya abhi ha kya abhi..daya ajj samajh gaya..ki mein ek bhai banne ke kabil nahi hu kyuki ajj mein shreya ki pehnai hui rakhi ki hiffazat nahi kar paya **_(tearly with pain) _**wo beechari cheekhti rahi cheelati rahi kitna dard saha hoga usne kitna bulaya hoga usne apne iss bhai ko lekin tune kya kiya tune hum dono ko alag rakha..or khud bhi bhaag aya dar ke marre..**_(daya looked at him ) _**daya na hi tu ek cid officer bane ke kabil ha nahi ek insaan kyuki tujhme insaniyaat hi nahi ha nahi toh uske naate bhi rook sakta tha na tu..lekin tu bhag gaya mana ki maa unke kabze mein thi toh sach bata deta usse lekin nahi dimag band karke beth gaye. **_(their was silence ).._**

abhi broke the silence..

abhi - purvi - nishi mera ajj ka ek bada faisla sun lo saman uthao or niklo us ghar se hum waha nahi ruke ge ab.._**(trio shocked )** _or ha daya ajj mein tujhse ek farz or cheen raha hu.. agar case ke doran agar meri maut hui na toh meri chita ko agg tu kabhi nahi de ga..

purvi - abhi bakwass band karo..

daya (tearly ) - mujhe maff kardo bhai plz..

abhi - yeh bhai kehna band karo samjhe kyuki tune hi mujhe maar dala ha daya uss naam ke liye..

daya - (tearly ) mujhe maff kardo abhi plz plz maffa kardo..

abhi turned his face..and started walking but daya came in between and bend down and join hands..

daya - m..m..mujhe maff kardo abhi plz maff kardo..mein mein wada karta hu ki kabhi esa nahi karu ga lekin mujhe chod kar maat jao plz maat jai chod kar maff kardo..

purvi - (tearly ) abhi ab toh usne sach batadiya ha ab toh maff kardo..

nishi (tearly ) - jiju plz unnhe maaf kardijiye..

voice - abhijeet beta maff kardo usse..

all turned and saw maulvi..

maulvi - abhijeet daya ne tumhe yeh baat shayad isi liye nahi batyi hogi kyuki vo waqt shayad thik na ho usse samjhne ki koshish karo abhijeet bhai ho tum uske maff kardo apne chote bhai ko...

**_abhi didn't understand anything _****_he just closed his eyes and was going to fall but daya hold him.._**

daya - abhi...abhi ..utho..

purvi - abhi kya hua tumhe..

maulvi - beta isse hospital lekar jao..

daya picked him and trio left

maulvi - hay khuda bache ki dekhbhal karna..

**_in hospital.._**

daya was standing attaching he closed his eyes..

**_agar case ke doran agar meri maut hui na toh meri chita ko agg tu kabhi nahi de ga.._**

daya (pov) - esa kuch maat karn bhagwaan nahi toh mere sath sath hum sabki maut ka karan bhi app hi honge..

acp enter and ran near him..

acp - abhijeet kesa ha or vo behosh kese hogaya..

daya (sadly ) - usse sab pata chal gaya ha dad..

(acp shocked..)

daya narrated what happend...

there was silence..

doctor came out..

purvi - kesa ha vo..

dr - bp kafi down hogaya tha chot ki wajha se bhi or tension ke karan bhi ab vo thik ha hosh aa chuka ha app mil sakta ha..

purvi , nishi get inside..acp and daya looked at each other..

daya - aru kaha ha..

acp - freedy ke ghar ha..sumita or vo uska kafi dhyan rakh rahe ha..

purvi came out

purvi - daya vo tumhe andar bula rahe ha..

daya looked at acp..who nodded


	42. ch 42

**_so guys only few hours are left cid is going to enter in its 24 year happy birthday to cid .._**

abhirika world - lagta ha exam mein busy ha app

shweta - thanku

anchal - koshish kar rahi hu bada likne ki but exam ke karan time nahi mil raha final shuru hai mere

eman - thanku

Dieheartabhirika - sorry for short chapter but mujhe khud time nahi mil raha ha ..likhne ka jitna likh pa rahi hu update kardeti hu

priya - thanku

mansi - she also fine she will be coming in march on my birthday till then u have to wait or mere exam ko bhi 7 din baki ha

DuoJenny - mein ajj hi story publish kar rahi hu jenny apki demand par as cid ka birthday ha

gauri - next chapter mein lane ki koshish ki ha

* * *

daya enter inside..acp also enter..

abhi was half lying on the bed..

acp - kese ho abhijeet

abhi - bach gaya mein shayd daya ko ye baat achi nahi lagi isi liye andar nahi aya..

daya - esa nahi ha abhi..plz mujhe mujhe maff kardo..

abhi - ek hi shart par

daya - kesi shart..

abhi - tum mujhe shreya se milne do ge

(daya shocked )

daya - abhi

abhi - agar kabool ha toh hi bolna nahi toh tumhari maffi bhi kabool nahi karu ga..

daya sighted

daya - thik ha chale jana.

abhi - chale jao ge nahi chale jae ge..(daya shock ) tum bhi chalo ge

daya - i..i..am sorry abhi mein nahi jauga plz..

abhi was going to speak when suddenly door open kavinsi enter..

kavin - sir jaldi tv on kijiye

abhi - baat kya ha..

mansi - sir bahut badi gadbad hogayi ha..

abhi - kya ?

kavin - sir tv on kijiye pata chal jae ga..

abhi indicated nishi something nishi took a remort and on..

mansi - news channel lagao..

nishi did that..

**_repoter - ajj shaam mumbai pune highway par ek _****_ladki ki lash mili jo puri tarha se jaal chuki..thi medical reports ke hisab se iss ladki ka rape kiya gaya or jala diya gaya.._**everyone got shock to herd that

kavin - sir janta bahut gusse mein ha or gateway of india par morcha nikal rahe ha..

mansi - sir upar se order aa ha yeh sab rukwane ke liye kyuki kal international guest aa rahe ha waha..

nishi - agar unhone ye dekhliya toh india ki reputation kharab hogayi ha.

kavin - issi cheez ko dimag mein rakh kar CM ne shoot at site ka bhi order de diya ha..

all shocked..

daya - what !!..yeh CM pagal hogaya ha..

purvi - mana ki reputation zaroori ha lekin usse bhi zayada nirdosh nagrik ha..

acp - CM sahab apni jagha theek ha

daya - matlab nirdosh nagrik ko marde

acp - nagrik bhi apni jagha thik ha..

purvi - sahi or galat hum bad mein dekh le gae..abhi ke liye situation dekhle..rum kya kehte ho abhi..

(she turned and shock abhi was no where )

purvi - ye kaha gaya

all turned amd saw abhi no where..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was in police costume and driving the car

**_gateway of india_**

public**_ \- _**mumbai hay hay !! sarkar hay hay !! kanoon hay hay !!

police - shant hojaye nahi toh hume firing karni pade gi majbooran

girl - kardijiye firing ajj nahi hum ruke ge..

all - ha ha nahi ruke ge hume insaf chahiye...

they started coming near police started controlling...but they were getting fail..

soon a car came and stop near the police..abhi got down..

abhi - kya ho raha ha yaha..

police - sir public sarkar, police or mumbai ke khilaf naare laga rahi ha..or agge ane ki koshish kar rahi ha..control nahi paa rahe ha hum...

police man 2 - sir kya hum shoot karde ?

abhi - nahi agar inhe kuch hogaya toh or hungama hoga ek kaam karo water attack kar or ek press conference jo 1 ghante mein hogi arrange kar valo jite bhi media wale ha sab bulao amm janta ha unhe bula jinke pass sawal ha..clear ..

police - yes sir..

abhi sat in car and drive off..seeing the careless ness of a senior inspector public become more angry..police started attacking with water on them..and announces of a meeting for public and media..

**_in conference_**

media and some public were gathered...pics were being clicked..abhi was sitting in front and nishi , mansi and kavin were standing around him..

media - yeh meeting kyu bulai gayi ha sir

abhi - dekhiye ye meeting jo ha amm janta ko barosa dilwane ke liye ki ha .

media - sir bharos ya darawa...or kab tak shant karwana chahta hai app..

abhi - iss mamle mein baat hogayi ha..

soon other person raise hand and asked..

media - sir yeh acha nahi ha app public ko ese rok nahi sakte..

abhi - madame app ek bat bataiye kya yeh sab karke bhi sarkar apki sune gi...bilkul nahi toh kyu apna befazool energy waste kar rahe ha app..

media - sir apne acid ko band karwake acid attack toh band karwa diye lekin ab rape ka kya..

abhi - dekiye rape bhi ek tarha ka acid ha jo humare dimag mein bhara pada ha..or isse todna ka ilaj bhi hum jaldi dhund le gae..CM ne humari team isi matter ko solve karne ke liye banayi ha..hum apse wada karte ha ki apradhiyo ko saza mile gi...

voice -.kya saza se sab kuch hoga..

all looked there maya came out..

maya - boliye sir kya saza se sab kuch hoga..**_(abhi sighted ) _**nahi wo log humara dard kabhi nahi samajh pae ge sir jis dard se hum guzarte hai na sir vo dard itna gehra hota ki sunne wale ki rooh ke sath sath bolne wale ki bhi rooh kamp uthi ti ha..toh zara sochiye unka kya jinpar ye beeti ho..duniya tane marti ha inspector saza dene ke baad bhi... sir app physically rapist ko toh latka do ge lekin mentally rapistes ka kya karo ge..**_(abhi downed his head ) _**

maya - esi baat nahi ha sir ki mujhe app app vishvass nahi ha (abhi looked at her ) balki app ese pehle officer ha jo ab tak piche nahi hate..sir agar apko yeh rape khatam ka acid khatam karna hai na toh sabse pehle dimag mein base uss havane ko khatam karna hoga..or iss kam ke liye sirf 4 hafte baache ha apke pass..apko chunoti toh yaad ha..

abhi gave a small node..

maya went...

abhi - conference is over..

abhi sighted..abhi got up..media wanted ro ask more they started going but.cid officers stop them..


	43. ch 43

gautam 1 - thanku

eman - thanku lekin lagta ha apko itna mazza nahi aya

js abhi - mein koshish karu gi ki ese secens hi likhu

duo jenny - sorry jenny actually mein ek kharab duo writter hu

Dieheartabhirika - thanku

shweta - mere finals 28 se ha mene 26 ko ff se break lena ha

guest - apki demand jald hi puri hogi

mansi - ru bhi bhul ja ki koi ks thi..or jab birthday hoga uske agle din bata du gi ki kal mera birthday tha..thik ha

now enjoy missing anchal , abhirika world , dhanu , priya , story lover and others also

* * *

**_at home.._**

all were waiting for abhi to came..acp was sitting on sofa..soon the door open abhi entered them..he was going to his room..

voice - bata kar kyu nahi gaye..

abhi stop and looked at acp..

abhi - i am sorry dad halat jayada kharab the..

acp - hume toh bata dete beta phone bhi nahi tha tumhare pass..

abhi - i am sorry jald bazi mein wahi reh gaya..

purvi - yeh media kis chunoti ki baat ho rahi ha abhijeet..

abhi - vo..b..vo..

purvi - batao abhijeet..

voice - ussi chunoti ki di jo media or jiju ke beech hui ha..

all turned and saw nishi

daya - ab isne konsi chunoti di ha media ko

nishi - yehi chunoti sir ki agar 4 hafte tak inhone doshiyo ko saza na dilwai toh yeh khud samne ae ge or log inhe zinda jala de ge..

trio shocked..

acp - what nonsense yeh kya bakwass kardi tumne tum jante ho na kya nateeja ho sakta ha iska areh maar dale ge vo tumhe or sarkar adalat kuch bhi nahi kar payegi..

abhi was going to give reply

daya - abhijeet court jante ho na kitne procedure hote ha court..ke

abhi (irrtated ) - toh kya karta mein daya tum batao public gusse mein thi asli mujrim pakde nahi jaa rahe the..bahar se mehmaan aa rahe ha...

daya - issi liye tumne kuch sujha nahi..toh tumne ye sab bol diya

abhi - toh kya public ko mein nirbhaya case ki tarha 7 saal se tassali deta rahu..ki mujrim ko ab saza hogi ab hogi..i am sorry dad i am sorry daya lekin mujhme ess baat ke liye patience nahi ha ki mein ek maa ko ek behen ko ek pariwaar ko kisi apne ke liye tadapte hue nyae mangte hue gali gali mein ghoome or daya public ka gussa jayas ha lekin unka hinsa par utarna galat ...

nishi - fir bhi jiju app keh sakte the na hum court se request kare ge..ki doshiyo ko jaldi saza ho..

abhi - tab bhi wo nahi rukte kai log yeh trick use kar chuke ha or vese bhi humara kaam iss challenge se asan hogaya ab court ki judgment bhi tezz hogi..

acp - tezz tab hogi na jab tum..un apradhiyo ko dhund lao ge tab ky tum jante ho apradhi kon ha

abhi - pata nahi..

daya - toh kese dhundo ge abhi unhe ? or agar vo na mile toh ..

abhi (in low tone ) - toh jo public mujh par action le gi mujhe manzoor hoga..

acp - abhijeet tumhara nahi toh kamse ke kamse humara toh socho apne bete arjun ka itni choti si umar mein baap ko khode ge vo ..(acp sighted ) purvi tumhi isse samjhao..

purvi - abhijeet cid mein ane se pehle tumne shapath li thi ki pehli desh phir pariwar..tum sirf shapth ko pura karo humari fikar maat karo...(acp and daya shocked )

she came near him and looked in his eyes

purvi - mujhe pura bharosa ha ki tum in 4 harfto mein bahut kuch karjao ge...

abhi smile..

daya - purvi ji app yeh kya keh rahi ha usse kuch bhi ho sakta ha iss doran..

purvi - daya cid officer ke sath rishta joda ha mene iss waqt ke liye harpal taiyar rehna chahiye mujhe

daya - dad inhe samjhayi..

acp came near purvi..

acp (softly ) - i am sorry purvi janti ho shuruwaat mein mene rishte ko manna kyu kiya kyuki mujhe lagta tha ki ek cid officer ko tum nahi samjh pao gi par mein galat tha tum humse zayada samjhti ho humari duty ko...i am proud of u..

purvi smile softly..

acp went near abhi..

acp - mujhe tujh par pura vishvass ha ki tum karo ge kyuki tum mere bete ho..

( abhi smile )

acp - ab chalo change karo or khane..ke liye ajao..

purvi - mein khana laga deti hu..

**_abhi went to change and soon came back to the table for dinner after doing that they went to sleep_**

abhivi room..

abhi and purvi were half lying on bed...purvi saw abhi tensed..

purvi - kya hua itne parshan kyu ho..

abhi - purvi shreya meri behen ha kal mein uske pass jaa raha hu..usse milne pata nahi kesa react kare gi vo..

purvi.- abhijeet jesa bhi reaction ho hume manzoor karna hi hoga..jo badlav aa rahe ha unhe manzoor karna hoga..or agge badna hoga...

abhi - mein daya ko kabhi maff nahi karu ga..

purvi - vo chota ha abhi tumse or ghar mein sabse ladla bhi vo apni maa ke bahut karib ha abhijeet isi liye ussne esa kiya usse maff kardo..

(abhi looked at her )

purvi -(cutely ) aru ke chachu ko maff kardo na aru ke papa..

abhi laughed..

abhi - thik ha kardiya maff..

**_in other room.._**

daya - nahi mein esa nahi hone du ga mein arjun ke sar se ek baap ka saya nahi uthne de sakta..

nishi - toh hum kya kare..

daya - ab mein yeh case alag andaz mein karu ga abhi ko surakshit rakhne ke liye..

nishi - excuse me mene app nahi hum bola ha matlab mein bhi apka sath du gi..

daya - isme khatra ha..

nishi - police officer hu khatre se ladna mera kaam ha..

daya think for sometime..

daya - thik lekin tum indirectly help karo gi..

nishi - mein kuch samjhi nahi

daya - tum abhijeet ko dhoka do gi..

nishi - what !! jiju ko dhoka this is impossible

daya - tumhe karna hoga ye..agar mere sath kaam karna ha

nishi( sighted ) - thik ha mein taiyar hu..

daya told her something more about the plan nishi got agree..

**_next day.._**

abhi wore the clothes and got ready..he open the drawer...and took out yhe rakhi and spread hand on it

he remebered that beautiful day when shreya gave him a beautiful relation..

**_sir chahe apke or mere beech koi khoon ka rishta nahi ha lekin daya or mujhe milwane ke liye jo kiya vo ek bhai hi kar sakta ha...or ajj rakshabandhan or mein apne iss bhai ko rakhi bandhna chahti hu.._**

abhi - shayad mein is rakhi ke kabil nahi hu shreya..


	44. ch 44

anchal - thanku

Gautam1 - thanku yar tumne bata diya mein yeh baat bhul gai thi mene wo chapter mein changes kar diye ha

mansi - tadke ka saman nahi ha abhi..mein apne birthday celebration ke baad batau gi and thanku in advance

Abhirika world - thanku or ha don't worry app apne kaam par focus karo

guest - hojae ga

shweta - mera birthday march mein ata ha date nahi batau gi mein celebrations ke baad batau gi

duo jenny - thanks for understanding me

eman - thanks for review or ha always be happy yad rakho sadness happiness se darti ha

priya - tum sahi ho dear isi liye mene ch 29 mein changes kiye ha...thanks for telling me about my mistake and here is ur update

note - guys i have stop the cid fanfiction award due to some personal reason..

* * *

**_in homage_**

shreya was seeing outside through window..

shreya - najane ajj kyu itni excitment ho rahi ha

suddenly she saw a car stop and person got down..he was having sunglasses..

shreya - abhijeet sir or yaha..

**_outside.._**

lady came near abhi..

lady - sir app yaha..

abhi - mujhe shreya se milna ha..

lady - shreya.?

girl - kahi app uss ladki ki baat toh nahi kar rahe jo kafi gumsum or apne kamre mein hi rehti ha

**_abhi remember..when daya use to say shreya.._****_shreya esi masti maat karo mujhe maar padhti ha_****_areh yarr kal hi toh petrol bharwaya tha.._**

abhi - ha shyad wo hi..

lady - aiye..

abhi started following her..

**_inside.._**shreya - yeh toh yehi aa rahe ha ..lagta ha kisi victim se milne aa rahe ha..or vese bhi agar agar mujhe dekh bhi lege to bhi pehchan nahi pae ge

and he got dissapered from shreya 's eyes..

**_in hall_**lady - shreya uss room mein ha sir..

abhi - mein usse akele mein milna chahta hu..

lady - thik ha mein usse bula deti hu..

abhi - kya mein khud jaa kar mil sakta hu..

lady looked at him with confusion..and then nodded..

abhi looked at the door and came near the door and took a deep breath..and knock the door..the door open..abhi was fully shock to see to the girl with burnt face..shreya was also shocked to see abhi his senior cum brother..she wanted to hug but she control herself..

shreya - app kon ?

abhi (controlling ) - an..andar aa sakta hu..

shreya got aside..abhi enter in and lock the room..

shreya - aa..apne room kyu lock kardiya..

abhi removed his goggles..shreya can see that red teary eyes..

abhi - kya apne bhai ko esa samjhti ho tum shreya..

shreya - k..k..kon bhai..

abhi took out the rakhi and show.

abhi - (teary ) yeh rishta tumne hi diya tha mujhe ajj tumhi cheen rahi ho..

listning the teary voice shreya hug abhi..and started crying..

shreya - i am sorry bhaiya..yeh hakk k

koi bhi nahi cheena skata apse..koi bhi nahi..

abhi also closed his eyes tear were following with speed from his eyes shreya was also crying..

**_Jhootha jag rain basera_**

**_Saancha dard mera._**

**_Mrig trishna sa moh piya_**

**_Naata mera tera..._**

abhi didn't stop her as he know that crying consist pain , anger , hurt...

shreya remember how the trio use to enjoy how abhi usse to tease her and daya

**_Naina..._**

**_Jo saanjhe khwab dekhte th_**

**_he_****_Naina..._**

she remember how daya left her crying..

**_bichhad ke aaj ro diye hain yoon_**

**_Naina..._****_Jo milke raat jaagte thhe_****_Naina._**

**_Sehar mein palke meechte hain yoon_**

she remember how she us to wait for him looking through window that he will came and took her from homage but he never came

**_Juda huye kadam_**

**_Jinhone li thi yeh kasam_**

**_Milke chalenge hardum_**

**_Ab baant'te hain ye gham_**

**_Bheege naina..._**

**_Jo khidkiyon se jhaankte thhe_****_Naina._**

**_Ghutan mein bandh ho gaye hain yun_**

abhi can imagine daya 's condition on that day he would be crying in the car..when he left shreya like that..

**_Saans hairan hai_**

**_Mann pareshaan hai_**

**_Ho rahin si kyun ruaansa ye meri jaan hai_**

**_Kyun nirasha se hain_**

**_Aas haari huyi_****_Kyun_**

**_sawaalon ka utha sa_**

**_Dil mein toofaan hain_**

shreya remember how daya love him how he use to make her smile meet her at night at terreace she become happy and used to hug him tightly

**_Naina..._**

**_Thhe aasmaan ke sitaare_****_Naina..._**

**_Grahan mein aaj toot'te hain yoon_**

she remember in garden when she read books and more sunlight disturbe her daya came in front and block the sunlight

**_Naina..._****_Ka__bhi jo dhoop senkte thhe_****_Naina..._**

**_Thehar ke chhaon dhoondhte hain yoon_**there engagement how her parents were happy when she found her true love..her hero after her father

**_Juda huye kadam_**

**_Jinhone li thi ye kasam_**

**_Milke chalenge hardum_**

**_Ab baant'te hain ye gham_**

**_Bheege naina..._****_Jo saanjhe khwab dekhte the_****_Naina..._**

**_Bichhad ke aaj ro diye hain yun._**

she was still crying

abhi - shhh..bus bache mein agaya hu na..

shreya (sobbing ) - unhone sab barbad karsidiya bhaiya mom - dad ko mardiya unhone bhaiya..sab khatam kardiya unhone mujhse sab kuch cheen liya bhaiya...

abhi - sab kuch nahi cheena shreya dekh tera bhai toh tere samne hai na..

shreya - daya ne bhi sath chodiya bhaiya.. app bhi chod do mujhe akela..mummy papa sab door hogay ha mujhse chod do mujhe mere halato par bhaiya..chod do..

abhi - shreya tum janti hona tumhara bhai kisi bhi halato mein peeche nahi hat ta samjhi..or rahi baat daya ki toh vo bhi tumse ab bhi pyar karta ha shreya..

shreya - nahi bhai vo nahi karta mujhse pyar he hate me..bhaiya and soon u will also start hating me..

abhi - shreya majboori thi humari..he still love hmm ab chup hojao..kuch nahi hua hmm hum hai na tumhare sath ab tum akeli nahi ho hum bhi ladhe ge tumhare sath..mein ,purvi , daya , dad ,nishi or aru bhi

shreya - nishi - aru..?

abhi - nishi bhi tum jese meri ek behen ha...or arjun tumhara bhatija yani mera beta aru..ha..

shreya.- congratulation bhaiya..

abhi - thanku ab chalo saman bandh lo ab hum ghar chale ge..

shreya - nahi abhijeet bhaiya esa maat karna sab dar jae ge mere iss chehre se..

abhi - kab tak u dar kar jeeyo gi yaad rakho shreya darr kar ajj ki duniya mein jeet hasil karna mushkil ha..

shreya - bhaiya aru bacha ha apo samjiye..

abhi - vo darne walo mense nahi ha shreya (low ) ulta darane walo mein se ha..

shreya - mein kuch samjhi nahi..

abhi - ek baar milo gi toh samajh jaogi..ab chalo tum or nahi ruko gi yaha..

shreya - bhaiya waha daya sab..

abhi - mein kuch nahi sunu ga ab chalo smana bandho ...or chalo..yaha se...samjhi..

mein bahar intezaar karu ga samjhi..

and he went outside..to complete formalties

**_in garden.._**

abhi was waiting for shreya suddenly his phone rang..

abhi - hello..

kavin - sir uss kale bazzar ke bare mein hume pata chalgaya ha..

abhi - very good kaha padta ha ye..

kavin - sir yeh market slum areas ke pass ha sir. mera khabri sir bata raha tha ke yeh bazar raat mein chalta ha

abhi - kavin iss bazar ke ek garahak mein banke jauga..

kavin - sir app abhi thik nahi ..

abhi - nahi kavin yeh kadam mujhe uthane do..tab tak tum sab ek kaam karo kal jo lash mili thi usme dekho kya milta ha ... or zara nishi ko ghar bhej do mujhe kaam ha...

kavin - yes sir...

**_and they kept the phone_**

shreya came coving her face..

abhi - chale..

she gave a small node..

both sat in car abhi sat on driving seat..

**_their was silence abhi know what she is thinking.._**

abhi - vese shreya tumhe pata ha aru kafi sharrti ha ...

shreya - kis par gaya ha vo..

abhi - dad ko lagta ha mujh par gaya ha tumhi batao shreya kya mein itna sharti lagta hu..

shreya - nahi..

abhi - or mujhe lagta iss mamle mein vo purvi par gaya hoga..tumhe pata ha uski sharte kai barr mujhe jhelna pada ha

shreya - vo kese..

abhi - kya batau yarr ek din chote miya table par chadgaye..phir jo plates pheki glass phenke mare mein bata nahi sakta or thodi si plates bachane ke chakar mein mera usse dhyan kya hata toh sahab ne ke mehnga vase tod diya...jab purvi aii toh drama karne lag pada..rone lag pada purvi ko laga ki mein shooting ki practice ghar par kar raha hu..isi liye uss raat mujhe dhake de kar bahar garden mein bhej diya sone...

shreya started laughing listning this..abhi also had a smile on face listning her laughter

shreya - matlab apne apna hi dushman paida kiya ha ...

abhi - ha..

soon abhi stop the car near his house..

shreya - bhaiya yaha..

abhi - sab yehi ha shreya daya or dad ne cid chod di ha..

shreya (shock ) - kyu !!

abhi - majboor the..ab chalo..

both got down..


	45. ch 45

mansi - sorry yarr kal se neend haram hui ha..ajj late hogayi story likhne mein

shweta - thanku wese tumhara birthday konse date ko ha ?

emaan - thanku

love cid - abhi bahut blast karne ha story mein

dhanu - thanku

guest - nahi karu gi alag

DuoJenny - suspense dalna mera kaam ha dear

priya - thanku

gautam 1 - thanku

gauri20090 - yes ab dekhna ha ki reaction kya hoga

missing anchal were are u dear

* * *

soon abhi stop the car near his house..

shreya - bhaiya yaha..

abhi - sab yehi ha shreya daya or dad ne cid chod di ha..

shreya (shock ) - kyu !!

abhi - majboor the..ab chalo..

both got down..

shreya looked at that house..abhi came near her..

abhi - ab chale..

shreya - bhaiya kya yeh sahi ha..

abhi - mein apne bhai ke upar vishvass rakho shreya..ab chalo..

both moved forward..abhi rang the bell nishi open the door..and saw abhi..

nishi - offo jiju kaha the app..

she looked the girl with burnt face..

abhi (to shreya ) - yeh nishi ha shreya..

nishi (happily ) - shreya..(and she hug her shreya was shocked ) ese chonko maat yarr jiju ne tum sabke bare mein itna bataya hai na ki ab toh mein tum sab ko apne bach pan ka dost samjhti hu..(to abhi ) jiju app yehi khade rahe ge ya andar bhi lekar ae ge..shreya..ko..

abhi took shreya inside and indicated nishi thanku...who just smile and nodded

aru was playing with toys and sitting on floor he was abhi coming

aru - pa pa..

he got up went near abhi and hug..him..abhi picked him..

abhi - aru yeh dekho hello bolo inko..

aru looked at shreya but started crying..due to fear..

abhi - areh aru shant hojao..

voice - kya abhi atte sarr hi aru ko rula diya...

aru became rest less abhi made him down

shreya - apko bola tha na bhaiya maat layie mujhe yaha...

abhi - shreya wo abhi bacha ha nasamjh ha samjh jae ga..

aru cryingly ran near purvi who had just came out from room...she picked him in lap

purvi - abhi kya..

(but she stop saying seeing shreya )..

purvi - shreya

purvi went and hug her

purvi - kesi ho tum..

shreya - apko kya lagta ha bhabhi..

purvi seprated .

purvi - welcome shreya..

voice - bhabhi yeh aru..itna kyu ro raha ha

daya got down from stairs but shock to see shreya...shreya also had mixed reaction of hate , questions , anger , emotion and all both were looking at each other ..both came out with voice..

voice - purvi beta ajj ka akhbar..

acp came out from room and stop seeing shreya..abhi did some ishara to shreya..who went near acp and touched his feet..

acp maked her stand

acp - bahut khushi hui beta tumhe wapiss dekh kar...

shreya smile sadly..

abhi - nishi shreya agar tumhe sath rahe toh koi etrazz toh nahi...

nishi - nahi jiju..

abhi - thik ha usse le jao..or ha thode der mein mujhe milo tum..

nishi - ji..(to shreya ) ao na shreya..

nishi took her to the room

daya was going to move when his step stop

voice - ruk jao daya..

daya stop and turn.it was abhi..

abhi - kuch akele mein baat karni ha..chalo

**_in room_**

purvi was standing near abhiabhi sat opposite to daya on sofa..both were face to face..

abhi - daya tum or shreya apna khud suljhao kyuki yeh tumhara **personal** case ha..

daya - (tearly ) kya tum ab bhi naraz ho

abhi - mein naraz hu ya nahi isse tumhe kya daya...tum sirf apna dekho daya mein tumhe **Personal **matter mein tang nahi adana chahta..samjhe tum..

daya - abhi plz ese personal maat bolo hum dono ek haina toh hume personal kese agaya..

abhi - ye personal tumhi lae ho beech mein daya..me nahi..

daya downed his head..got up and went...

purvi - kyu usse personal keh kar or usse galti ka ehsas dila rahe ho abhijeet..

abhi - purvi shreya iss pariwar ki hissa ha usse sab janne ka haak ha..

purvi - mein kuch samjhi nahi..

abhi - purvi daya ko is personal zone se nikalne ke liye..shreya ko sab sach batana hoga apne muh se kyuki agar shreya ko kahi or se pata lage ga toh vo or naraz hojae gi..

purvi - oh ho that's good idea my smart husband..

abhi - smart se yaad aya aru kaha ha..

purvi - kafi ro raha tha toh dad usse bahar le gaye

**_in room.._**

nishi - ao shreya..yeh ha mera or tumhara room ha...acha decorate kiya hai na..

shreya - ha kafi acha sajaya ha tumne..

nishi - thanku

shreya - kya tumhe dar nahi lagta..

nishi - lagta hai na..

(shreya become sad and hurt )

nishi - bahut dar lagta ha jab cockroach sone waqt kahi se bhi ajata..ha

shreya - mein cockroach ki baat nahi kar rahi mein apni baat kar rahi hu kya tumhe mujhse dar nahi lagta ha ?

nishi - shreya dil se agar koi acha hona toh usse kabhi bhi dar nahi lagta unhone chahe apki surat badal di ha lekin dil nahi badla..(shreya smile ) or vese bhi dosto se kya darna..ek minute app mujhe dost toh manti hai na ?

shreya - ha offcourse..

nishi - phir acha hua kyuki mere pass bahut si baate ha share karne ke liye dosto ke sath..lekin abhi nahi i have to leave jiju bula rahe honge neeche..mujhe jab tak tum aram karlo..

shreya smile..

nishi went..

**_in room.._**

abhi , kavin , nishi and mansi were standing.

mansi - sir jese hum apko pehle bata chuke ha ki vo bazzar sirf hafte ke ek hi din lagta ha or vo din ha ravivar ka..

kavin - sir iss bazar mein jo sabse badi boli lagata ha vo hi ladki le jata ha

nishi - kamal ha itne khule amm ye sab ho raha ha tab bhi sarkar ko kuch nahi pata

abhi - waha ke police station...ke karan ya toh logo ke karan..

mansi - agar police hi esi hogi toh logo ka vishvass toh uthe ga hi na..

abhi - isi liye mansi waqt agaya ha inke pardo se nakab hata ne ga..lekin iss kaam ke liye mujhe paise chaihiye..

nishi - paise kese paise..jiju

abhi - sting opreation ke liye..pure 1 lakh..

trio shock..

**_on other side.._**

shreya came outside from washroom and her eyes fall on the mirror she looked at her own face..she remember the day when she saw it first time she broke the glass with angry she cried alot...she came out from thoughts with sound knock..she turn..

shreya - app yaha...


	46. ch 46

gauri - ok dear vese story lambi thi but apke kehne par mene ending kardi ajj hi

mansi - tujhe pata ha abhijeet sir or mere bheech ek baat coman ha we both forget things or ha shweta di nahi sune gi apki :p tera hakk cheene wala koi nahi ha madame bus papers ha

Abhirika world - esi baat nahi ha mujhe laga app exam mein busy honge kyuki pehle bhi mene yeh pucha tha toh mujhe laga season bhi hai na uska

anchal - pyar ya dost exam ke baad mein wapis augi 10 feb evening ko..mere exam wese hai toh 1 se but i need time to prepare so mein 26 se chod rahi hu

eman - thanku

priya - thanku

shweta - right wese apne apna birthday nahi bataya mansi ki bato mein maat ana

dhanu - thanku i need ur help once again dear PM me plz

love cid - areh nahi mera birthday march mein ha..

duo jenny - thanku

story lover - kafi zayada busy rehne lag pade ho app

gauri20090 and abc - as ur wish mene story ajj hi khatam kardi..

**_so guys ajj update mile ga ch 46, 47 , 48 ka _**

* * *

daya - h..hi shreya..

shreya - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

daya - vo mein tumse kuch..

shreya - chale jao yaha se (daya shock )

daya - shreya mein tumse

shreya - plz chale jao mein kuch nahi sunna chahti..

daya - shreya meri baat

shreya - plz daya bahut mushkil se tumse door hui hu plz get out mujhe akel chod do..

shreya pushed daya out and closed the door..

daya - shr..

voice - vo abhi nahi sunne gi sir..

daya turned and looked at nishi..

nishi - unhe thoda time dijiye sir..vo apse milkar khush ha or naraz bhi..is baat ke liye ki apne esa kyu kiya..

daya - mein vo hi razz toh khol na chahta hu uske samne..

nishi - kya vo vishvass kare gi ...

daya downed his head..

nishi - sir thoda time dijiye usse apna vishvass banaiye..

daya nodded..

nishi - ab ai mudde ki baat..jiju kal uss kale bazzar mein jaa rahe ha..

daya - picha karna hoga uska kal

* * *

**next day...**

in slum area...

a man was drinking the tea...

voice - mujhe ladki chahiye..

man stop drinking and looked at person..he was in open shirt..muffler around his neck..

man - paisa laya ha maal ki boli ke liye..

man 2 - laya hu..na

man - chal phir ..

both started walking..

man - tera naam kya ha..

man 2 - zafar..

man - tujhe adde ke bare mein kisne bataya..

zafar - kalu ne..

man - hmm..

both reached at area..

man - waha beth ja thod minute mein boli shuru hone wali ha wese hatt gata ha kya pata mall hi tujhe pasand karde...

he wink and went..

zafar was firming with anger..

zafar (pov) - ek baar order miljae ladki ko maal bolne wale ki zuban na kat li toh mera naam bhi abhijeet nahi..

and he sat the place..

voice - shuruwat karte ha ajj ki boli ki..

man came holding girl wrist tightly..she was crying badly..

man 1 - 50, 000..

man 2 - 60,000

man 3 - 70,000

voice - yeh lagi boli pachas hazar ek , pachas hazar do.

zafar - 1 lakh..

voice - oho ek lakh ek ...ek lakh do...ek lakh teeno..or mal jata ha zafar ko...

a goon came near zafar..

goon - apna naam or phone number iss par likh..paisa de or nikal ladki lekar..

zafar wrote tha..

voice - ab agli boli lage gi agle hafte..

zafar (pov) - boli toh tab lage gi...jab yaha rahe ga tu..

**_on other side.._**

girl - chod do mujhe plz chod do...daya karo

chirag - chirag ke yaha daya nahi chalta..

zafar came near chirag throw girl ...zafar caught girl became afraid..with his touch

chirag - yeh le leja isse..or aish kar..(to goon ) isse bahar tak chod kar aa..

zafar hold the girl wrist and took..goon follow them by kepting girl on gun point..

zafar and girl sat on bike..and move..

**_in way.._**

zafar stop the bike and got down..

zafar - yaha se hilna maat..

and he went...girl see there was no one..

girl (pov) - bhagle khushi yehi sahi moka ha..

khushi started running..in forest and again looking back ...suddenly her eyes fall on police station..she ran inside..

**_police station._**

**_all looked at girl_**

khushi - sir plz mujhe bacah lijiye pata nahi vo mere sath kya kya kare ga..plz sir..

**_inspectors looked at each other main inspector dialled someone.._**

inspector (on call ) - wo ladki yaha ha boss..thik ha hum pakad ke rakhte ha usse..

kushi shock she ran outside..

inspector to all - pakdo usse bachni nahi chaihiye...

**_in jungle.._**

khushi was running fastly..

voice - ae rukk

but she didn't stop..soon police was dissappeared and khushi bump into a person..it was zafar..

kushi - mujhe chod do plz chod do..

zafar hold her wrist..and made her sit in car..and himself sat on driving seat..

khushi - dekho mujhe jane do plz mein kisi ko kuch nahi batau gi plz jane do chod do...

zafar - dekho darao maat . mein kuch nahi karu ga..

kushi - plz chod do..mein apke agge hath jod ti hu plz..

zafar sighted and decided not to talk..

**_in home_**

car stop zafar came out and open the passenger door

zafar - ao bahar..

girl finding no solution came out and followed zafar..zafar rang the door bell..nishi open the door..

zafar enter in khushi was shocked to see girl..

nishi - jiju agae app..

abhi- hmm nishi ladki ko sambhalo..mein ata hu..

abhi went to his room

nishi - ao na tum..

khushi enter and looked at the interior house it opposite to his image...

nishi made her sit on the sofa. abhi came out and sat opposite to her khushi was shocked he was not a goon purvi came with water..

purvi - ye lo thoda pani pelo..

khushi looked at purvi who passed with smile..khushi looked at nishi who nodded she tool the water and smile..soon kavin and mansi also came...acp and daya also came out from room..

kavin - sir sting operation successful raha..

mansi - yes sir humne baki officers ke sath milkar police station or kala bazar dono par raid dal di sir..

daya - or ladkiya..

kavin - wo bhi humari hirasat mein ha..

khushi - a..a..app log kon ha ?

abhi - dekho hum cid se ha..

khushi shock..

khushi - a..a..app bhi..

abhi - mein senior inspector abhijeet hu... mujhe uss area mein sting operation ke liye sab karna pada...

nishi - tumhara naam kya ha..

khushi - kh..khushi..

abhi - dekho khushi darne ki koi baat nahi..kya tum hume bata sakti ho wo kon ha kese ha ? kya hua..

khushi started getting afraid abhi looked at her..

abhi - agar tum comfortable nahi ho toh tum nishi , mansi ya purvi mein se baat kar sakti ho...(abhi introduces them ) yeh inspector nishi ha

nishi - hi

abhi - yeh ha inspector mansi..

mansi - hi..

abhi - or yeh..

kavin - hi myself kavin naam toh suna hoga..

khushi - sorry lekin kabhi nahi suna..

kavin smile disappear mansi laughed kavin glare..her she stop

nishi - kavin sir apni nigahe zara jiju ki taraf ghumaiye..

kavin saw abhi who was angry..he gulped the saliva..

abhi - hogaya..

kavin - sorry sir..

abhi - yeh mere dad ha jo acp reh chuke ha or yeh ha senior inspector daya..(daya felt hurt as he didn't use my brother ) or ye ha purvi meri wife..dekhiye app jise baat karna chahti ha kijiye lekin humara sath dijiye taki doshiyo ko saza dilwa sake..

khushi didn't reply and started thinking..abhi sighted and got up..he started going but khushi hold his hand all looked at her..

acp - abhijeet shayad yeh tumhe hi batana chahte ha..

abhi nodded an sat


	47. ch 47

**_plz read ch 46 before this_**

* * *

khushi - mera naam khushi ha mein pune mein rehti thi..mere mom dad ke duniya se chale janne ke baad mein yaha mumbai agai apne uncle or aunty ke pass... ek din mein usi sadak se jaa rahi thi apni scooty se lekin achanak mere dono tyre puncher hogay..mein jab neeche utri or dekhne lagi tab kisi ne piche se mere mooh lar rumal rakha or mein behosh hogai..(tearly ) hosh aya toh mene dekha ki mere hath pair bandhe hue the..w..w..waha or bhi ladkiya thi unki halat mujhse bhi buri thi..waha do gunde bhi the jab mene unse bola hath pair jode toh mujhe chodne ke liye toh unhe bataya ki mein kahi nahi jaa sakti or mere uncle aunty bhi mare jaa chuke ha (crying ) woh log hume bahut torcher karte the kabhi jati hui cigratte lagate toh kabhi marte humse kaam bhi karate the...hume kai barr bhooka choda jata tha kai ladkiyo ko toh unhone red light area mein bhi bheja tha

abhi took the glass of water..

abhi - pani pelo..

khushi drank that..

abhi (to kavin and mansi ) - yeh jo red lights area ha un par raid dalo har ek chote se chote khabri ko alert kardo..samjhe..

kavin and mansi - yes sir..

abhi (to khushi ) - khushi kya tumne un gundo ka chehra dekha..

kushi - nahi sir sabne mask dale hue the..

daya - wese abhi scooter ka tyre usi jagha par puncher hona..

acp - or wo bhi ek nahi do do co - inscident toh nahi sakta...

abhi - matlab kisi ko pata tha ki tum uss area se aa rahi ho

khushi - sir vo area regular usse karti hu mein anne jane

abhi - hmm...acha mansi ek kaam karo yeh iss chirag ke ghar se vo diary dhundi jisme dealers ke numbers ha or unhe pakad kar jail ki hawa khilao...

mansi - yes sir..

abhi (to khushi ) - tum unke bare mein kuch or janti ho kya..

khushi - sir yeh sab ek party se jude ha..

abhi - yeh baat tumhe kese pata..

khushi - vo phone par elections ki batte karte the..

abhi - (to nishi ) phone records nikalwao sabke...or pata karo konsi party..

daya (pov) - yeh khel zarur shahbir , shobit or rocky ka kaam ha

abhi - (to khushi ) khushi jab tak yeh case khatam nahi hojata tab tak tum humare sath raho gi..

khushi - a..a...app ke sath..

abhi (smile ) - hume apna samjho khushi samjho ki mein tumhara bhai hu..

khushi smile..

khushi - thanku sir..

abhi also smile..

abhi - (to nishi ) shreya kaha ha nishi

nishi - jiju wo aram kar rahi ha actually doctor ne kaha ha ki woh thoda depressed ha jitna aram kare gi better ha..

abhi - hmm..

**_upstairs.._**

aru was playing with ball suddenly it went in the room and hit shreya whose sleep disturb..

shreya - yeh ball kaha se

but she stop seeing aru coming..aru looked at her he was little bit afraid..

aru - meli ball

shreya (smile ) - apki ball ha..

aru nodded..

shreya (smile ) - ok yeh lo..

aru smile and took the ball he took out the candy and forward to shreya..

shreya - app yeh mujhe kyu de rahe ha..

voice - yeh candy tabhi deta ha jab isse dosti karni ho..shreya looked purvi , acp and nishi standing..

shreya - sir app log..

purvi - shreya pehel aru se candy lo warna dosti karne mein time lega ye..

acp - ha shreya isi liye jab isne mujhe pehli bar di toh mene bhi leli..

shreya took the candy aru ran near purvi who picked her..

aru - mama good..

purvi - mama toh apko pehle se keh rahi ha ki wo good ha..lekin app nahi mante ..

(she behave loke sad aru kissed her cheeks purvi smile..)

acp - chalo aru ab hum khana kahe ao..

acp took aru and went...

purvi - shreya tum bhi ajao..

shreya - bhabhi mera maan nahi ha..

nishi - areh kese mann nahi ha mere sath pehla dinner friendship ki party samjh jao...

shreya - lekin..

purvi - lekin - wekin kuch nahi ab chalo..

nishi hold hand and took her..

**_down stairs .._**

all were waiting today khushi was also there she was also shocked to see shreya..

abhi - khushi yeh ha meri behen inspector shreya..or shreya yeh khushi ha humari family ki nayi sadsya..

shreya - hello khushi..

khushi - appka yeh chehra..

shreya become sad..

abhi - khushi yeh sab smjho ki jis hinsa ka shikar tum nahi hu usi hinsa ka shikar baki sab hogay..

khushi (to shreya ) - i..i..am sorry mene apko hurt kardiya..

shreya - its ok..

daya - shreya tum yaha betho na mere sath seat khali..

shreya (ignoring daya ).- khushi app mind na karo toh kya mein apke sath beth jau..

khushi smile

khushi - app aiye na...

daya looked towards nishi who just nodded in relax abhi was seeing everything

**_on other side_**

shahbir - dad iss abhijeet ne humara dhand band kardiya..or toh or pata nahi kis mitti ka bana ha daya ne marne ki koshish ki tab bhi nahi mara..

shobit - shabir beta waqt agaya iss abhijeet ki kahani ko khani ko khatam karna ka..

rocky - hume karna kya ha

shobit - tamasha dekhna ha...

**_abhivi side.._**

**_in room_**

purvi was setting the almirah abhi hug from behind..

abhi - kya baat ha badi khushi lag rahi ha app..

purvi turned and rounded her arms around his neck

purvi - khushi iss baat ki ha abhijeet ki shukar ha humari shaadi pehle hogai iss situation mein nahi hui..

abhi - vo kyu..

purvi - kyuki appna na ab jagat bhaiya ban chuke ho

abhi - tumhe esa kyu lagta ha..

purvi -peechle do saal se mein dekh rahi hu app har ladki se bhaiya keh walete ha..agar hum iss samye milte toh mujhe karwachauth ki jagha apke liye rakhshabandhan kana padta..

abhi - purvi ji hum har ladki ko apna bhem isi liye kehte ha taki vo hum dono ke bechme na aa sake or hum dono ke romance ko na tod sake..

purvi - romantic hai..

abhi - apke liye kabhi bhi..

but purvi pushed him..

purvi - app honge romantic mood mein lekin mein nahi mein apse naraz hu..

abhi - areh lekin abhi toh app khush thi..

purvi - hum shaadi se khush ha apse nahi..

abhi - vo kyu ?

purvi - abhijeet halat dekhi ha apne apki kese hogaye ho tum..(softly ) abhijeet tumhari ankhe bata rahi ha tum tension mein ho kya baat ha..

abhi sighted..

abhi - ha purvi mujhe lagta ha ki case limited time tak nahi ho pae ga..

purvi - ese dheele dheele kaam karo ge toh nahi hoga..

abhi - matlab..

purvi - abhijeet mene suna tha ki tum kabhi joshile sharati bache the..

abhi - ha vo tha mein college time mein..

purvi - toh tum ussi energy ke sath case ladho na vesa hi josh la apne hi kaiyde kanoon apne hi style mein..case ko solve karo phir dekhna kese case solve hota ha..

abhi - (smile ).matlab app chahti ha ki college wala abhijeet..

purvi - esa hi samjho..

abhi hold her hand pulled towards him tightly..

abhi - toh fir abhi hi trailer dilha dete ha..

purvi - abhi chodona kaam ha mujhe

abhi - areh kaam waam hota rahe ga..

purvi smile he bent forward he face to kiss her but suddely ball hit his face..

purvi shocked..

abhi - ouch..

daya came in

daya - sorry abhi aru ne wo ball utha kar mari thi mene usse basket mein dalne ko kaha tha tum theek ho..

abhi - (irritated ) ha theek hu

daya went outside..purvi started laughing..

purvi - abhijeet aru ko sbiling pasand nahi

abhi - (irritated ) abb hasna band kijiye purvi ji or layi sulana ha uss toffan ko

purvi went out

abhi - huh sara mood kharab kardiya..meri hi aulad ne..


	48. ch 48

**_so guys ek or chapter jo mein likhna chahti thi yeh raha_**

* * *

**_next day .._**

purvi got up and went to kitchen after getting ready...shreya came down and looked at her..

shreya - bhabhi..

purvi - hmm

shreya - app laiye mein kardeti hu..

purvi- areh nahi shreya mein kar lugi..

shreya - bhabhi app jabse ai ha..tabse app hi pura ghar sambhal rahi ha..

purvi - shreya housewife ki duty yehi hoti ha ghar sambhalna..

voice - app ki jagha ek din hum sambhal le ge toh konsa toofan ajae ga..

both turn and saw nishi

nishi - kya di app jabse ai ha apne mumbai ke malls ki shakal tak dekhi ha...jaiye na thoda time bitaiye na shopping karke ha..

purvi - tum log mujhe kitchen se nikalne ki kyu jaldi ha..

nishi - kya hum apke liye itna nahi kar sakte

shreya - ha bhaibhi app jaiye na..

purvi sighted..

khushi - kya mein bhi madat karu apki..

shreya - ha kyu nahi..

purvi looked at clock..

purvi (pov) - kamal ha abhijeet abhi tak nahi utha..jakar dekhti hu..

and she went..daya came and looked shreya who was setting the table..

daya - shreya..

shreya (in flow ) - hmm..( but she stop and turned )

daya - mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha

shreya - lekin mujhe koi baat nahi karni..

daya - shreya plz we need to talk..

shreya - u have finished everything with your own hands daya..mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni..plz chale jao..

daya - shree..

shreya - plz get away from me..

daya sighted and went..

**_in abhivi room.._**

purvi - abhi utho kab tak so gae ab uth jao...

voice - kya hua purvi..

purvi looked and found acp

purvi - dad vo abhijeet abhi tak nahi uthe..

acp - ek kaam karo tum jao..mein uthata hu..and she smile and went..

acp came near the curtains..and open it..and let rays fall on abhi who was hugging aru..he came near abhi and rubbed his hands in his hairs..

acp - abhi utho jaldi..

abhi - sone do na..

acp - nahi bahut hua..late ho rahe ho..agar tum 5 minute mein na uthe toh breakfast nahi kar pao ge..

abhi - thik ha uthta hu..

acp - table par ajana samjhe..

abhi - hmm

acp went..

**_after sometime_**

aru (to daya ) - chachu mum..

daya - ye lo aru..

and he made drank aru little..

daya - bus..

aru ran away..

daya - bhabhi abhi..kaha ha..

voice - abhi yaha ha..

all turned and looked..all mouth left open..

the look abhi goggles..torn jeans and shrit , jacket ...

daya - abhijeet yeh kya huliya bana rakha ha..

acp - ajj tum yeh college ke kapdo mein..

abhi - kisi ki bahut icha thi isi liye ajj mene roop badal liya..

all girls gave naughty look to purvi..

shreya - agar esi ha baat bhai toh jiske liye yeh roop liya ha uske sath waqt toh bitaiye..

abhi - sorry lekin case..

nishi - wo hum dekh le ge ab iss case mein puri team jo agayi ha..

abhi - thik ha...

daya - jao jao enjoy karo..

abhi - areh chale jauga..pehle khana toh khalu..

**_soon they started eating..aftersometime abhivi decided to shopping.._**

outside..

the mall

abhivi got down..

abhi - tum chalo mein ata hu..

voice - koi kahi nahi jae ga..

both turn and saw 5 goons...

goon 1 - pehchana abhijeet babu..

abhijeet nodded in happily..

abhi - areh pehchana app toh wo hai na jo gadhe par bethe hue the..kal..

goon 2 , 3 , 4 and 5 laugh..but stop seeing glare of..goon 1

goon 1 - bahut urr raha ha tu tere yeh parr kat du..

abhi - kabootar bazz ha jo parr late ga.

goon 2 - lagta ha bakwass band karni padhe gi tumhari..

abhi - ek minute ek minute..yarr tum log 5 ho or mein ek lota..mukabala barabar kar hona chahiye..toh kya.mein apne baki admi bula lu..or apni biwi ko bhej du..

goons looked at each other and nodded ..

goon - bulale..

abhi (to purvi ) - tu. jao mein ajau ga..

purvi - zayada maat marna..

abhi - thik ha..bye..

purvi - bye..

purvi sat in car and drive back to home soon mansi , nishi and kavin came ..

mansi - kya baat ha sir hume yaha bulaya..

abhi - ha humare rishtedaro se mulakat karvani thi sasural bhej na ha..

all looked ta goons..

nishi - jiju un panch ke liye toh app hi kafi the

abhi - 5 ke liye toh theek ha lekin 50 ke liye nahi..

kavin - matlab..

abhi wistled..50 goons came out..

mansi - areh bapre ab kya kare ge..

goon - mait ko dekh kar dar lag raha ha kya..

abhi (to team ) - ab tum wo karo ge jo mein karu ga..taiyar hojao..

all looked and upped the sleves and got ready for fight..

abhi - ready..

trio - ( confident ) - yes sir..

abhi - ek...do...teen...**_BHAGO.._**

he turned and started running..trio shocked..

goon 2 - pakado usse..

cops started running goons started following

while running

kavin - sir mujhe laga ki hum unhe mare gae..

abhi- mare ge lekin thoda alag style mein bas fail jao..

they enter into lane..goons also enter..lane was divided into four

abhi - sab alag hojao

all enter in different lane goons also did the same..the also got divided into four..

now per cop had ten goons..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi saw two lanes again and enter on one..goons came..

goon 1 - ye kaha gaya..

goons 2 - ek kaam karte ha adhe idhar jate ha adhe udhar jate ha..

goons nodded and divided into 5

**_abhi side.._**

abhi saw the goons comming so he hide..

goons stop..

goon 1 - abhi toh yehi tha kaha gaya..

voice - mein ab bhi yehi hu ek baar palat toh sahi..

goon turn and shock to see four were lying on floor..

goon - yeh kese..

abhi - silent killing suna ha..

goon - suna ha lekin ab tu mare ga..

he was going to beat when kicked him both the fight started and goon was on the floor..

goon 2 team saw him..

goon 2 - wo raha pakdo usse..

abhi saw them he saw a window ooen and enter in..women in home shock..

women - kon ho tum..abhi roko chori karne aeho na..

she went abhi took banana and eat and throw cover there only and ran...goons enter one goon foot slip due to banana cover

goon 1 - abe meri chinta maat karo pakdo usse...

soon goons ran..goon 1 was getting up..

voice - ru kaha chala he turn and saw lady came with broom her kids also..they started beating him

**_on other side.._**

goons came out..

goons - kaha gaya vo..

voice - mein yaha hu..

all turned and saw abhi on terrace

goon - abhi tu gaya

he took the gun and started firing abhi started running and jumping from one house to other..kavin ,nishi, mansi also came...at the end houses..20 goons were at down..

goon - ab kaha bachke jao ge..

abhi - ghar jae ge..

goon - layak nahi raho ge..

nishi - kon layak ha kon nahi yeh ab yehi log bata ge..

kavin wistled all people from slum came out...and started throwing stone on goons..goons started running away team share hify..

**_at home.._**

at abhivi room..

purvi was laughing..

purvi - kya abhi unhe janta se pitwa diya

abhi - purvi ji janta agar singhasan par bitha sakti ha toh utar bhi sakti ha..

suddenly they herd a door knock..

abhivi looked it was daya with aru..

aru ran near..abhi..

aru - papa coo..

abhi - kya aru subha se kabhi idar toh kabhi udhar ghoom raha..chan se beth ja ek jagha..

aru - no..

and he went outside..

abhivi sighted..

daya - abhi..vo..

abhi - hmm..

daya - mujhe kuch baat karni ha..

abhi - bolo

daya - vo (he looked at purvi )

purvi - mein aru ko dekh kar ati hu..

and she went..

abhi - ab bolo

daya - vo baat sunne ko taiyar nahi ha..

abhi - dekho daya kal case ka last day ha...mein kafi busy hu mein kuch nahi kar sakta kyuki case khatam hone ke baad mujhe vapiss bhi jana ha..

daya (shock ) - wapiss kaha..

abhi - punjab mein yaha sirf case solve karne aya tha daya

daya - bhai plz maat jao ruk jao yehi itne salo baad sab kuch thik hua lekin tum ..

abhi - mein samjhta hu daya but duty first..

daya sighted and went..

abhi (pov) - tu fikar maat kar bhai teri zindagi mein khushiya bhar kar jau ga..


	49. ch 49

**_plz read ch 46 and 47 before this_**

thanku everyone for love support for this story this was one of favorite story and thanks for making this story reach 500 review love u guys all the best for exam meet u soon

kahi bhagu gi nahi bus break lugi or mere pass teen stories ha love and hate , pyar ya dost and one more new story bus ek baar exam hojae..

* * *

**_next day.._**

abhi was standing and looking outside the window..with coffee mug in his hand suddenly his phone rang...he looked at it

abhi - unknown number..

he picked it

abhi - hello..

man started laughing..abhi understand he put the phone on the recording mode..

man - kese ho abhijeet babu pehchana kya..

abhi - kon ho tum..

man - insabi cheezo ka master mind shahbir..

abhi - shahbir kon..

shahbir - are democratic party ka leader..

abhi - kya kaam ha..

shahbir - abhijeet jo maal tum logo ne pakad ha vo hume wapiss kardo...

abhi - izzat se naam le samjha maal nahi ha vo koi samjha..ek nari ha..

shahbir - jo bhi ha wapiss karde..

abhi - nahi karu ga..

shahbir - janta hu abhijeet shayad tumhe bhi kuch chaihiye hoga badle mein hai na..chal esa karta ha 10 ladkiya tum rakho or enjoy karo..

abhi - zuban ko lagam de samjha...

shahbir (angry ) - agar deal manzoor nahi toh chup chap wapiss karde sabko..

abhi - jo karna ha karle shabir lekin un ladkiyo ko mein wapiss nahi karu ga..samjha tu

shahbir - sunna ha teri biwi ke actoress thi..kafi sundar hai vo...zara soch agar use bhi mein shreya or baki ladkiyo ki tarha acid attack shikar bana lu..toh..

abhi (angry ) - aae apni is gandi zuban se meri biwi ka naam maat le..samjha..

shahbir - dekh abhijeet ek deal karte ha mere pass kuch ladkiya ha agar unhe bachana ha toh badle mein apni biwi bhej or ladkiya le ja..sochne ke liye 2 ghante deta hu mein..

and the phone cut..

**_and he cut the call.._**

after two hours..

a car stop near a big house..purvi got out from that and look at the house..

**_mujhse zayada wo ladkiya impotant ha abhijeet.._**

she took the deep breath...and came near adoor and rang the door bell..shahid open the door and smile eveliy and invited in...

shahbir was standing at mid..

shahbir - toh ajj pata lag he gaya he doesn't love u...warna tumhe ese u na bhejta..

purvi - ladkiya kaha ha..

shahbir - ek baar pass ao gi toh ladkiyo ko chod du ga...

purvi came near him shahbir also came near with evil smile..purvi slapped him...shahbir...and shahid shock..soon the door broke bike enter..shahid fall on floor bike stop at hall girl removed helmet and got down..side room door open..rocky came out he was on the gun point of shreya an other door open secretary came out he was at the gun point of mansi..

now all were face to face..

rocky - tum char ladkiya ek cheete ke brabar nahi ho..

voice - galat rocky..

all turned saw daya and acp..who came out from the entrance

daya - yeh chaw ladkiya cheetiyo ke barabar nahi 4 sikandar ke barabar ha..

shahid - (to goons ) dekhte kya ho maar dalo ajj sabki lash bahar jani chahiye..

soon the fight start cid team was heavy on goons rocky finding the time ran upward he recived a kick from end stairs and he fell down from stairs it was abhijeet rocky looked at him..

abhi - keso ho rocky (rocky looked at him ) purana badla chukane ka moka mil gaya mujhe..

soon four were on floor together..

shahid - tu mujhe hath nahi laga sakte samjhe ek respected politician hu mein..

abhi - kisne kaha ki mein tujhe hath lauga..

daya came near him..

daya - areh hum toh sidhe uapr paunchae ge tumhe..

acp - respected politician ji apke khilaf encounter ka warrant nikal waliya ha humne..

four shocked..

abhi - tumhe kya laga mein tumhari dhamiki ka faiyda nahi uthau

daya - tumhari dhamki humne record karli mobile par as a saboot or tumhara parda utha diya..

shabir - lekin tum logo ko thikane ka kese pata chala..

abhi - tumhe kya laga daya ko tumne apne sath mila liya..galat..jab isne sab sachai batai toh mein yeh samjh gaya ki yeh kaam yani acp or daya ko case se hatana koi bada admi kar sakta ha or woh the tum ...

daya - abhi ne mujhe tum logo ke addo ke bare mein tumse hi nigalwane ko bola..or phir kya tumhare khilaf itne gawah milgae ki pucho minute..

acp - ab sach hi jan liya ha toh ab tumhara game over karne ka time agaya ha..

abhi - nahi dad inhe jane dete ha..

daya and acp looked at him..

abhi - inki maut humare hatho nahi likhi...inki maut likhi ha toh sirf aurto ke hatho...(to girls ) waqt agaya ha apni narri shakti dikhane ga...

acp , abhi and daya got aside..

four ladies came to face..to face..man also get up..

rocky - (in ears ) waqt anne par bhag jae ge dad ladkiya ha kuch nahi kar pae gi..

but he stop receiving a kick..soon the fight started cid male cops were away..ladies were handling them..

abhi - purvi janta mein dar paida karna hume ki agar ane wale samy mein ese behuda kaam kiye toh uska anjaam kya hoga..

purvi - girls leave them..

girls got back..

mansi - utho or bhago...

four looked at each other..

nishi - areh bhago hum moka de rahe jaha jaan bachani ha bhago..

four got up and ran outside..four females started following them..

males cop left..

daya - ab hum kya kare..

abhi - kya kare matlab court chalo ajj last date ha meri chunoti ki..sabhi wait kar rahe honge...

acp - or iss film ka kya..

abhi - popcorn or coldrink ke sath ready reh daya..ending aa ne wali ha bus..

trio laighed..

**_on road.._**

ladies were beatings with belt..the mens when they stop..

shreya - chal bhag

rocky - (crying )m..m..maff kardo hume plz

shreya - tujhe yeh tab sochna chahiye tha jab un ladkiyo ko ese marta tha tu samjha..ab bhagna shuru kar samjha..

**_outside court.._**

people including maya and media were standing..soon they herd voice..

voice - maff kardo hume chodo maat maro..

all turned and saw four people running and mansi , nishi , purvi , shreya..beating them with belt..

soon bullets hit on four goons feet..they fall

all turned and saw pillars of cid shoot them acp , daya , abhi and kavin..

shreya came near rocky and took out the bottel..

shreya - janta rocky yeh kya ha yeh wesa hi acid jesa tumne mujh jese najane kitni ladkiyo par dala tha..tu hume dard de kar khush hota tha ajj tujhe dard mein dekh kar puri desh jashn manae ga..

he put acid on his face..

rocky - ahhhhhhhh..

mansi - ladki ko zinda jalane ka tujhe bhi bahut shonk haina ab khud jinda jal kar dekh..he put the kerosene oil on him..

secretory - nahi maat karo maaf kardo..

mansi burn the stick...and thrown on him..

secretory - ahhhhh..ahhhh..ahhhh

soon the voice was stop..

one girl reporter came near abhi ..

girl - yeh ladkiya kanoon ko hath mein le rahi..

abhi - toh or kya phoolo ki maal dala le in jese logo par ...

girl - phir bhi yeh tarika nahi ha koi..

abhi - har ek rapist mein narri shakti ka dar jagane ke liye yehi tarika ha..samjhi app..

girl shut her mouth..

**_after some days.._**

in media - iss bar phirse mumbai mein phirse uday ji ki party ki jeet hui or ate sar hi unhone ek law pass kardiya...ki rapist jese logo ko on the spot shoot kardiya jae..

**_in room.._**

cid team including acp , purvi , khushi , nishi , shreya were there

abhi - daya wapiss janne se pehle mein kaam karke dena chahta hu..daya tum toh shreya ko sach batane se rahe iss liye..mene usse sab sach bata diya or usne tumhe maff bhi kardiya ha

daya - kya sachme..

shreya - nodded her head

daya - thanku so much shreya (shyly )ab i think humari marriage life kabhi koi problem nahi ae gi..

shreya - kya app sachme mujhse..

daya - ha shreya mein tum jese khoobsurat dil se shaadi karna chahta hu shreya

she hug him..daya also hug her..

acp - abhi plz yehi reh jao..mein tumse 2 saal se door raha hu lekin ab nahi reh sakta..khaskar arjun se..

daya - ha boss case ke chakar mein itna phas gaye ki arjun ke sath khel bhi nahi paye

abhi - rehna toh mein bhi chahta hu lekin app jante ha kaam..

but his phone...he smile seeing no..

abhi - ha chul bul bol.

chulbul - oh oh badhai ho cid senior inspector abhijeet case solve kardiya.. tumne given time limit mein..

abhi - thanku..

chulbul - vese mene flight ticket cancell karwadi

abhi - kiski

chulbul - tumhari..

abhi (shock ) - kyu..

chulbul - ab tumhara yaha koi kaam nahi ha..

abhi - matlab..

chulbul - ab toh wahi reh or cid sambhal uncle ke sath..

abhi - abbe pike aya kya..

chulbul - nahi yarr wo uday hai na unhone tera transfer waha kara diya ha..

abhi - really..

chulbul - ha bhai ab tu or nishi wahi reh samjha..welcome to cid mumbai..

and he cut the call

purvi - kya hua kya baat ha..

abhi - purvi bags unpack kardo ...

purvi - kyu kya hua..

abhi - i think bhagwaan bhi janta ha mein sirf cid mumbai ke kabil hu..isi liye mujhe phir bhula liya..

daya - really..

abhi nodded..

acp hug him..

acp - wlcm back mere bache wlcm kash teri maa zinda hoti toh kitni khushi hoti..

nishi - sir esi baat kar ke emotional maat kariye..

khushi - finally aplogo ki family ek hogayi..

abhi - aplogo ki nahi khushi hum logo ki u are the part of family..

khushi - thanku..

kavin - so lets have a family photo for this beautiful day..

all - yeeeeessss

mansi took the camera ..

mansi -.its time to take a selfie..

and she clicked..

**_the end.._**


End file.
